C'est à nous d'écrire la fin de notre histoire
by Rumpel-skin
Summary: Emma et Blanche-Neige ont enfin retrouvé le chemin de Storybrooke. (Après le 2X09) - Blanche Neige a retrouvé Charmant, mais d'autres personnages n'en ont pas terminé avec leurs histoires et Cora ne compte pas les laisser en paix... Fanfiction centrée sur Emma et August... Autres Persos : Crochet - Regina- Fée Bleue - Rumpel/Belle - Baelfire - Clochette - Archie...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1** - "L'affaire est conclue"

.

Il était tard, bien tard, mais Emma ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Henry dormait déjà depuis longtemps, et le rythme lent de sa respiration avait pourtant de quoi l'assoupir, vu la fatigue qu'elle avait pu accumuler ces derniers jours... L'horloge battait elle aussi ses secondes interminables, laissant Emma dans une solitude assez perturbante.

Le lendemain, ils devaient fêter leur retour en présence des personnes à qui ils tenaient le plus chez Granny. L'humeur de tous était à la fête, même la sienne, mais la nuit était tombée et sa tranquillité aussi.

Ses par... Blanche et Charmant dormaient eux aussi là haut, probablement plus paisiblement qu'ils n'avaient du le faire depuis bien longtemps ! Elle resserra sa robe de chambre contre elle, et se laissa aller sur le rebord de la fenêtre, cherchant désespérément a remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle était la fille d'un prince, d'une princesse, elle avait réussi à faire une sorte... d'onde magique autour d'elle avant de tomber dans le lac Nostros, elle avait (il fallait le reconnaitre) affronté un dragon, des ogres. Elle se souvint du parchemin rempli de son nom écrit 28 ans plus tôt par l'apothicaire de la ville, qui se révélait être un des plus puissants sorciers...

Prise d'un vertige, elle rechercha le contact froid, rassurant et ferme du mur à côté d'elle. Tout était vrai. Jusque ici, elle n'avait pas eu ce temps de repos, ce temps d'inaction : Depuis l'évanouissement d'Henry, tout lui avait paru si urgent, si flou que son adrénaline avait pris le dessus. Mais elle avait vu ce monde, elle avait enfin compris lorsque son fils ne se réveillait pas et que le médecin, lui, n'y comprenait rien.

Elle se rappela alors d'un conseil qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. "Quand une situation nous échappe il faut revenir à la base, retourner au commencement de tout nos questionnements". Même s'il ne s'agissait plus d'un questionnement mais d'un besoin viscéral de trouver un peu d'ordre dans ses sentiments, dans sa vie, Emma estima que c'était la seule chose à faire... Mais par où commencer... Elle se dirigea vers le placard dans l'optique de débuter sa recherche en se servant un café bien chaud. Confortablement installée elle observa Henry et se rappela comment il était venu la chercher, et comment il avait changé sa vie. Tout s'emmêla à nouveau dans son esprit jusqu'au moment où une solution s'imposa d'elle même : August. C'est lui qui lui avait donné ce conseil, lui qui avait été avec elle à son arrivée ici. Lui qu'elle avait rejeté, le traitant de fou, de dingue, le laissant seul dans la forêt, puis seul chez lui tandis que... La respiration coupée, elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait laissé, oublié dans sa propre malédiction à lui.

Une énergie nouvelle venait de s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait fini par le croire, les croire tous et lever la malédiction. Il devait être à nouveau sur pieds dans ce cas, et elle pourrait aller le voir, lui demander de tout lui raconter depuis le début !

Enhardie, et heureuse d'avoir enfin pu laisser cette Emma déboussolée derrière elle, la jeune femme se précipita vers la chambre, s'habilla prestement et fila dans la nuit à la recherche de celui qui aurait probablement la réponse à ses questions.

* * *

_(Chambre d'hotel de Granny, pleine nuit)_

_...  
_

Elle se rendit bien compte de l'heure lorsqu'elle n'obtint aucune réponse à ses coups frappés sur la porte, mais elle devait lui parler, même au renfort de crochetage de serrure, au diable les bonnes manières !

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle tourna la poignée, sans rien crocheter. La porte de la chambre grinça en s'ouvrant . Elle trouva le lit défait, la chambre à peine rangée, et toutes les pièces vides. Elle scruta la chambre à la recherche d'un indice et pu seulement en déduire qu'il était partit dans la précipitation, sans prendre la peine de verrouiller la porte derrière lui ou d'emporter sa machine à écrire. Pour ce soir, elle ne pouvait rien faire, ni réveiller Granny pour savoir si elle avait vu quelque chose, ni demander conseil à qui que ce soit. Son fils était en sécurité avec ses grands-parents, aucun danger ne menaçait la ville, et ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne retrouve August, songea t-elle.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se laissa emporter dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

_(Port près du Maine, pleine nuit)_

_...  
_

"Et maintenant? Que faisons-nous... Votre... "majesté"?"

Crochet posa un pied sur le sol du port et scruta les alentours avec mépris. Cora s'avança lentement et posa à son tour un pied à terre. Elle le dévisagea quelques instants et lui adressa un sourire glacial.

"**Nous** ne faisons rien. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Capitaine."

L'obscurité ne fit que rendre l'aspect de la sorcière plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était vraiment. En l'espace d'un soupir, elle s'était volatilisée au coin de la rue, le laissant savourer sa première victoire sur le parcours de sa vengeance.

"A nous deux, crocodile!"

Il s'élança à son tour puis disparu.

* * *

_(Chez Rumpelstiltskin, au matin)_

_...  
_

"Alors, que voulait-elle de toi hier?"

Belle piocha distraitement dans son assiette et posa son regard sur le visage de Rumpelstiltskin. Elle lui demandait ce qu'avait voulu Regina de si important au point qu'il interrompe leur précieux rendez-vous de la veille. Elle avait bien perçu l'urgence de la situation, la dangerosité d'une femme mystérieuse, et la lueur d'intérêt qui avait rendu le visage de son interlocuteur si dur.

"Rien de bien important..."

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa lui était bien trop familier. C'était ce sourire qu'elle craignait, cette réponse vide de sens mais pleine de secrets. Son regard, quant à lui, n'était pas plein de mystère. Une véritable affection brillait dans ses yeux, son regard glissant sans répit de ses yeux à ses lèvres, la dévorant presque d'une attirance à peine dissimulée, ce regard qui la chamboulait tant lorsqu'il lui mentait. Mais cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle n'oublierai jamais cet instant où il était venu se confier à elle, dans sa bibliothèque. Cette douceur d'âme, cette âme si forte et pourtant si pleine de peurs.

"Ne me refais pas subir ça ! Nous étions d'accord pour prendre un nouveau départ, nous affranchir de tout ces mensonges..."

Rumpelstiltskin paru réfléchir quelques instants, hésitant sur le chemin à prendre avec Belle.

"Cette fois, personne n'est là pour écouter ce que tu as à me dire. Parle moi."

Il lâcha ses couverts, et lança un regard qui se voulait dissuasif. En vain. Belle se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"S'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas être une faiblesse pour toi."

Rumpelstiltskin se leva à son tour et serra la main de Belle contre lui. Il avait déjà fait trop d'erreurs avec elle alors qu'il avait cru la perdre pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être lâche avec la seule personne qui l'avait aimé alors qu'il était encore ce mage terrifiant.

"Je t'aime", souffla t-elle.

Attiré par son visage comme par un aimant, il l'embrassa, passant sa main dans les cheveux de celle qui venait de franchir la barrière qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais rouvrir, celle de la confiance envers un autre être que lui. Leurs visages étaient proches lorsqu'il répondit enfin :

"Je vais te raconter une histoire, une histoire dangereuse que toi seule connaitra. Belle, je ne veux jamais te perdre, ni qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, c'est pourquoi je te demande de t'en souvenir, à n'importe quel prix. Je veux que tu saches, j'ai compris quels dangers tu encoures à me côtoyer sans connaitre mes ennemis. Dès que tu commenceras à écouter toute mon histoire, parce que c'est la mienne dont il s'agit, c'est un pacte que tu fais avec moi, avec mes erreurs, mon passé, mais aussi celui que j'ai été ici, à Storybrooke. "

Un instant qui paru être une éternité s'écoula alors. Il l'observa, attendant de voir si elle accepterait d'entrer dans cette partie de lui, et d'y rester. Puis, Belle s'écarta de Rumpelstiltskin, et alla s'installer sur le canapé le plus confortable, une lueur de détermination dans la voix tandis qu'elle répondit :

"L'affaire est conclue".

...

[Fin du chapitre 1]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2** - Sur la trace des disparus

.

_(A l'hôtel de Granny - dans la matinée)_

Lorsque Emma s'éveilla, elle mit quelques temps à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle était, et pourquoi elle y était. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier de l'hôtel, et elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé la porte entrouverte. Elle se leva en hâte, reconnaissant la voix de Granny et quitta la chambre. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, et vite. Même si, songea t-elle, la limite de la ville est infranchissable sauf pour lui, (Charmant lui avait raconté la veille comment Atchoum avait perdu la mémoire à nouveau), August ne ferait jamais ça, et elle était persuadé qu'il était encore en ville à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être même était-il à sa recherche? Emma s'arrêta dans ses réflexions : En premier lieu, elle devait retrouver Henry, le rassurer de son absence de la nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et en conclu qu'ils devaient tous être réveillés et inquiets de ne pas la voir de retour. Elle s'arrêta au comptoir d'accueil et attendit de voir Granny ou Scarlett.

Ce fut Scarlett qui apparut en premier.

"Tiens ! Bonjour! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là cette nuit! Tu es prête pour la petite fête de ce soir? Nous attendons tout le monde vers 17h..."

'Hum... Oui, oui..."

Emma s'efforça de paraitre détendue, et déposa un billet sur le comptoir.

"J'ai... j'ai dormi dans la chambre 2 cette nuit... Je..."

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle compris que Scarlett recherchait son nom dans le répertoire.

"Non, je ne suis pas inscrite, je suis désolée je suis restée sans me signaler..."

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage de Scarlett lorsqu'elle trouva la page de la chambre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne t'a vu cette nuit..."

Emma mis quelques temps avant de saisir le sous-entendu mais n'eut pas le temps de broncher :

"D'ailleurs, cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre, il faudrait que Granny aille le voir pour qu'il règle sa semaine..."

"Comment ça, pour qu'il règle sa semaine? Enfin je veux dire, justement je voulais savoir si vous l'aviez vu récemment..."

Scarlett paru ne pas comprendre. Emma reformula sa question :

"L'avez vous vu Granny ou toi dernièrement?"

"Non pas du tout, je pensais qu'il était encore là... Étant donné qu'on ne le voit nulle part ailleurs je..."

"Ça c'est la meilleure..." grommela Emma, les poings sur les hanches.

"Qu'y a t-il?"

"Je crois que nous avons à faire à une disparition..."

* * *

_(Chez Rumpelstiltskin - dans la matinée)_

_..  
_

"Et c'est donc cette femme, Cora, que Regina voulait à tout prix éviter de faire entrer dans ce monde..."

Rumpelstiltskin hocha de la tête, les yeux baissés sur sa cane en bois.

"D'accord. Conclu Belle, en posant ses mains sur sa jambe endolorie qu'il avait massé avec vigueur plusieurs fois durant son récit. Maintenant, je te connais mieux que personne, Rumpelstiltskin, et je peux te dire une seule chose: Tu n'es pas un lâche, et d'aussi loin que viendront tes ennemis ou tes propres démons, je serai toujours avec toi..."

Il soupira.

"Tu n'as donc toujours pas retrouvé la raison, tu ne t'es pas enfuie par la porte vers un destin plus brillant... C'était ma dernière solution pour t'effrayer..."

"Pourquoi voudrais-je partir? Tu pensais réellement me faire peur..."

"Mon fils l'a fait, lui... Il a eu raison."

Voyant la détresse du pauvre homme, Belle comprit que la seule chose qui rendrait toute la sérénité de son âme à l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, c'était son fils. Tout avait commencé depuis la perte de son être le plus cher à lui. Voici pourquoi il cherchait tant à s'accrocher au peu de magie dont il disposait. Et si...

« Je le retrouverai..." murmura t-elle, réalisant à peine ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"De quoi parles tu?"

"Nous le retrouverons, Rumpelstiltskin ! Ton fils, nous le chercherons ensemble !"

Il fronça les sourcils, et essaya de répondre quelque chose de sensé mais n'y parvint pas. Il scruta le visage de Belle à la recherche d'un quelquonque indice de plaisanterie mais ne trouva que ravissement et espoir dans ses grands yeux bleus.

"Je l'ai cherché partout Belle, n'as tu pas écouté? J'ai emprunté mains chemins, plus sombres les uns que les autres... J'ai tenté le haricot magique, les portails... la malédiction !"

"Mais tu n'as peut-être pas tout vu, tu n'as pas vu le monde !"

"Belle..."

"Viens avec moi, ensemble nous le trouverons !"

"C'est impossible Belle, nous ne pouvons pas quitter Storybrooke tout les deux!"

Belle s'arrêta un instant, et l'interrogea du regard.

"Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir le quitter seul et..."

"Il faut que tu essaies, voir si ce que tu as essayé tout ce temps dans ta cave fonctionne !"

Belle n'avait jamais vu Rumplestiltskin dans cet état. Le regard dans le vide, elle sentait qu'il tentait désespérément de faire taire cette vague d'espoir qu'elle avait fait naitre en lui.

Il leva les yeux vers elle :

"Tu sais ce que cela implique... Cela voudrait dire, que je dois utiliser la magie..."

"J'ai confiance en toi !"

Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis comme par magie, Rumplestiltskin retrouva cette lueur d'espoir qu'il avait cru perdre à jamais. Les mains tremblantes, il caressa une mèche de cheveux de Belle, submergé par une émotion nouvelle, le plaisir de ressentir cette foi qu'une femme pouvait avoir en lui. Il l'avait laissé entrer, et bien plus que de se sentir abaissé, il avait la profonde conviction d'être soutenu, épaulé. Désormais, il avait saisi la nuance de ce que Charmant lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant : L'honnêteté. Il ne s'agissait pas de changer, de s'affaiblir : Il s'agissait de dire les choses, de partager avec la seule personne qui vous comprendrait jamais. La peur s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à une nouvelle détermination.

"Qu'attend t-on alors pour essayer?"

* * *

_(Chez Mary Margaret - journée)_

_..  
_

"Emma ! Ou était tu passée? Henry se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi! Et nous aussi d'ailleurs !"

Mary Margaret serra sa fille dans ses bras. Emma se dégagea doucement et secoua l'air de ses mains:

"Ce n'est rien, je me suis réveillée très tôt ce matin, surement... euh... à cause du décalage horaire?"

Elle balaya la pièce du regard

"Où est Henry?"

"Avec Charmant, à l'écurie. Tu n'oublies pas la petite réception de Granny en fin d'après-midi au restaurant?"

"Non bien sûr que non... Je vais aller les voir, d'accord? On se retrouve ce soir!"

"D'accord"

Tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte, Emma ne remarqua pas la pointe de déception dans la voix de sa mère qui aurait sans nul doute voulu passer du temps à se préparer avec elle.

Sur le chemin, elle reconnu la silhouette de Regina qui se dirigeait d'un pas vif chez elle. Emma s'arrêta sur le trottoir et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

"Regina !"

Regina s'avança vers elle et posa ses sacs par terre.

"Qu'y a t-il?"

"Oh rien, je... tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait dans la forêt... Pour nous."

"Je l'ai fait pour Henry"

Emma sentit de l'amertume dans cette réponse donnée brièvement.

"Je tenais quand même à vous remercier..."

Regina croisa les bras et fixa Emma.

"Que voulez-vous?"

Une onde de pur agacement fit frissonner Emma. Cependant, elle réfléchit quelques instants et pris la décision de ne pas retourner l'agressivité qu'elle venait de recevoir : Elles devaient changer, pour Henry, et une occasion s'y prêterai bien pour ce soir :

"Nous organisons une petite fête chez Granny dans la soirée, ça vous dirait de venir nous rejoindre? "

Voilà, elle avait réussi à parler calmement. La proposition décontenança Regina. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

"Et bien..."

"Vous n'êtes pas obligée, c'était juste comme ça." Emma rattacha sa ceinture.

"Où est mon fils?" Regina semblait avoir enfin posé la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

"Il est aux écuries, avec son Grand-Père, vous venez?"

Emma ouvrit sa portière de l'intérieur. Cela lui demanda d'autres efforts de politesse mais ils payèrent. Regina installa ses sacs à l'arrière de la voiture et accepta de monter devant à ses côtés.

Le voyage fut silencieux mais agréable. C'était la première fois qu'elle était auprès de la Reine sans subir ses vagues de virulence permanente. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent aux écuries, Henry brossait son cheval avec soin. Il les aperçu alors et couru vers elles pour se jeter dans les bras d'Emma.

"Emma, où étais tu je t'ai cherché ce matin et..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien... Regarde, quelqu'un est venu voir tes progrès aujourd'hui!"

Henry jeta un coup d'oeil vers Regina et esquissa un sourire assez bref. Une tristesse non dissimulée apparu sur le visage de la brune, tandis qu'elle regardait son fils leur expliquer patiemment comment brosser un cheval et comment le sien commençait à le reconnaitre...

Devant l'ignorance de Henry, Regina finit par prendre congé, et ce fut Charmant qui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Emma la regarda partir, presque attristée par la moue timide qu'une femme aussi fière qu'elle avait tenté pour dire au revoir à son fils. Tandis qu'ils refermaient la grille derrière eux, Henry soupira :

"Enfin ! Alors, que c'est t-il passé Emma, pourquoi es tu partie cette nuit?"

"Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure mais avant je dois te demander quelque chose..."

"Oui?" Il posa sa brosse et attendit la question, attentif.

"Je voudrais te demander pourquoi tu as ignoré Regina, elle est venue te voir..."

"Ce n'est pas ma mère..."

"Henry... Elle nous a sauvées, ta grand-mère et moi, et j'imagine qu'elle l'a fait pour toi... Elle a fait des efforts..."

"Je sais..."

"Et moi j'en ai fait aussi ce matin. Je suis allée la voir et je lui ai proposé de venir te voir... Tu aurai vu sa tête..."

Ils rirent.

"D'accord, je ferai attention..."

Emma frotta les cheveux de son fils avec fierté et se laissa aller en s'adossant sur le box.

"Alors, pourquoi es tu partie?"

Elle songea quelques secondes à lui donner une autre raison mais finit par se lancer :

"Je suis partie à la recherche d'August... "

"Pinnochio..." rectifia Henry

Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à l'appeler comme ça.

"Oui Pinocchio. Il s'était transformé à cause de moi le jour de ton empoisonnement... Et j'avais besoin de lui poser quelques questions..."

Henry observa sa mère avec intérêt :

"Et il va bien? Il est redevenu humain? Tu as pu lui demander ce que tu voulais?"

"Et bien non, en vérité il a disparu..."

Le jeune garçon fronça des sourcils:

"Disparu tu dis? Comment le sais tu?"

"Je suis allée le trouver dans sa chambre cette nuit et il n'y était plus..."

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Henry.

"C'est génial !"

"Euh... ah bon?"

"Mais oui, cela veut dire qu'il est redevenu humain, qu'il a pu se lever et partir!"

Emma fut surprise par l'optimisme de son fils.

"Mais parti où Henry?"

Il haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était pourtant bien simple.

"Rejoindre son père, Marco !"

* * *

_(Storybrooke, à la limite de la ville - dans la journée)_

_..  
_

Belle et Rumpelstiltskin marchaient lentement, silencieusement depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au panneau signalant la sortie de Storybrooke quelques mètres plus loin.

Les bruits de leurs pas résonnèrent sur le béton, brisant le silence presque surnaturel qui régnait dans cette partie éloignée de la ville. Des voitures abandonnées là par les personnes ayant voulu fuir la ville quelques jours plus tôt s'alignaient, immobiles, comme si une photographie géante avait été prise de cet exode massif.

Ils s'approchaient du but. Bientôt, ils auraient la réponse à une de leurs questions, et quel qu'en soit le dénouement, la promesse du début d'une grande aventure. Belle frissonna et accéléra le pas pour passer son bras autour de celui de son compagnon de route. Rumpelstiltskin quant à lui fixait un point invisible au loin, comme hypnotisé par leur destination.

La ligne orange vif apparu alors sous leurs yeux et ils s'arrêtèrent.

Rumpelstiltskin leva la tête vers le ciel grisonnant, et glissa lentement une main dans sa poche pour en ressortir sa fiole violette. Belle jeta un regard prudent sur son contenu et s'avança vers lui.

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?"

Silence.

"Je ne risque rien Belle, j'ai réussi à garder ma mémoire sans aucune aide lorsque j'étais en cellule..."

"Et... Et moi, je vais essayer aussi?"

"Non. Coupa le vieil homme avec ardeur. Je veux juste voir quelque chose."

Belle fit glisser ses mains sur celles de Rumpelstiltskin et les sentant froide, décida de lui passer une de ses écharpes qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il avala une gorgée de la potion et referma le goulot.

"C'est parti..." Souffla t-il.

D'un pas lent mais décidé, il franchit la ligne sous le regard circonspect de Belle. Aucune lumière, aucun son ou même ne serait-ce qu'une vibration n'apparurent. Rumpelstiltskin leva ses bras et s'examina de haut en bas.

"Alors?" demanda t-elle en retenant son souffle

"Je n'ai rien ressenti" Il s'éloigna de quelques pas encore.

"Mais alors, ça marche!" s'exclama Belle en s'avançant vers la ligne.

"Ne** t'approches pas** !"

Sa voix avait été dure, sèche, impassible. Belle se figea sur place.

"Je ne comptais pas passer..." rétorqua t-elle froidement.

Rumpelstiltskin soupira, retrouvant son visage avenant. Il retourna de l'autre côté et saisit le visage de Belle entre ses deux mains :

"Ce n'est pas encore prêt...". Sa voix s'était radoucie.

"Mais pourtant tu..."

"Je suis un mage, Belle, je suis la magie... Rien ne nous dit que la fiole ai été d'une quelquonque utilité..."

Belle se mordit la lèvre, retenant toute sa frustration. La voir aussi impliqué le fit sourire. Il la pressa contre lui, puis tandis qu'elle glissait ses bras sous sa veste pour l'enserrer, et déposa un baiser sur son front blanc comme la neige.

La chaleur de cette étreinte dissipa toutes les angoisses de Belle. Malgré toutes ses blessures, cet homme avait enfin su lui ouvrir son cœur. Voilà tout ce qui comptait finalement. Ce serait long, peut être même difficile mais tout ce que Belle convoitait désormais, c'était d'aider cette homme, cette âme si belle, comme en cet instant, à retrouver le chemin de la sérénité. C'était cette lumière, dans ce cœur si abimé, qu'elle avait su deviner, su faire éclore et qu'elle souhaitait par dessus tout voir vaincre les ténèbres, ces ténèbres qui le gouvernaient depuis trop longtemps.

"Rentrons maintenant..."

"D'accord..." répondit-elle.

La pluie commença alors à tomber, fine, froide et le soleil glissa derrière les nuages lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre-ville de Storybrooke.

"J'aimerai passer au restaurant de Granny, et à la bibliothèque, on se rejoint chez toi?"

"Bien sûr... Je retourne à mes occupations... Disons , vraiment douteuses?"

Belle hocha de la tête et avec un sourire complice, planta un baiser sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

"Prends ton temps, j'apporterai le repas de ce soir!"

Rumpelstiltskin la regarda partir, une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux, puis tourna les talons, vaguement embarrassé par les seules solutions qui existaient pour tester la traversée de la ligne par un autre individu que lui... En effet il n'avait rien ressenti : Il y avait de grandes chances que la potion ai fonctionné, car dans le cas contraire il aurait du lutter, user de ses pouvoirs... Mais comment en être sûr? Il n'essaierai certainement pas avec Belle. Il devait trouver quelqu'un, de gré ou de force.

..

(Fin du chapitre 2)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3** - Tensions à Storybrooke

...

_(Granny's dinner - Restaurant de Granny - Après-midi)_

_.  
_

"Tu prendras quoi, Belle?"

Scarlett, appuyée contre le bar, attendit que la jeune femme se décide à choisir. Belle avait décidé d'essayer toutes les boissons de la carte, et rechercha où elle s'était arrêtée la dernière fois.

"Je vais prendre un capp... cappu... Euh ça."

La jeune serveuse lança un coup d'œil au bout du doigt posé sur la carte et lui conseilla de s'installer.

Belle avait besoin de parler, discuter de choses simples et fut donc ravie de voir Scarlett s'installer près d'elle avec son cappuccino. Ce fut donc elle qui lança la discussion :

"Comment vas tu? Depuis que tu m'as laissée attachée au mur de ma bibliothèque?"

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent.

"Très bien, répondit Scarlett. Je maitrise complètement mes transformations, et je ne suis plus pourchassée de fourches..."

Belle trempa ses lèvres dans le cappuccino et décida que ce n'était pas son préféré.

"Et toi, comment vas tu? Grand-mère m'a parlé de la situation gênante de l'autre fois..."

Belle leva un sourcil interrogateur et comprit de quoi elle parlait. L'arrivée de Regina voulant avertir Rumpelstiltskin du danger de Cora :

"Ah ça, ce n'est rien, tout va bien..."

"Tu en es sûre?" Scarlett se pencha vers elle afin de parler moins fort. "Qu'est ce que Regina elle-même devait bien vouloir à Rumpelstiltskin?"

Belle adressa le sourire le plus rassurant à son amie.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est réglé, tout va bien..."

Cela ne suffit pas à calmer l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire facilement dans son regard. Scarlett décida de parler à cœur ouvert :

"Belle, nous nous faisons du soucis pour toi. Depuis que tu es ici, tu côtoie pas mal d'ennuis... Si tu veux, tu peux venir à l'hôtel, nous t'offrirons une chambre et..."

"Attends, de quoi me parles tu ?"

"De Rumpelstiltskin ! Nous savons qu'il nage dans pas mal de combines assez louche, que tu es obligée de rentrer chez lui, de..."

"Je ne suis obligée par personne !" S'insurgea Belle, sentant que la discussion tournait au vinaigre.

"Tu peux tout me dire, nous le connaissons bien et nous savons de quoi il est capable..."

Ces mots firent naitre en Belle une vague de colère qu'elle n'arriva pas à contenir :

"Non, vous ne savez rien de lui !"

Elle se leva :

"Je n'ai demandé l'inquiétude de personne ici !"

Puis, devant le regard défait de Scarlett, qui resta immobile, elle posa vivement quelques pièces sur la table avant d'ajouter :

"Ne comptez pas sur moi ce soir... Tu peux garder la monnaie."

Belle fila par la porte grande ouverte et s'élança dans la ruelle pour rejoindre sa bibliothèque, le cœur battant la chamade. Les habitants de Storybrooke avaient donc l'impression qu'il la tenait prisonnière, qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller et venir selon sa propre volonté? Et bien soit, ils venaient d'avoir la preuve du contraire ! Absorbée dans ses réflexions, Belle avait à peine remarqué la silhouette encapuchonnée qui la suivait depuis le bar. Néanmoins, retrouvant ses esprits, elle commença à se douter de quelque chose lorsque le mystérieux individu tourna au même coin de rue qu'elle. Elle accéléra le pas, soudainement inquiète, et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa clef.

"Allez bon sang... Où es tu..."

Lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, elle s'empressa de la glisser dans la serrure, et le cliquetis rassurant de l'ouverture fit céder le verrou, à son grand soulagement. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, mais son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le pied de l'individu bloquer l'encadrement de la porte. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir : La porte s'ouvrit violemment, la faisant basculer et tomber en arrière. Le coup que Belle venait de recevoir sur la tête semblait avoir affecté son équilibre. Elle fut trop étourdie pour réagir. Elle essaya de se relever, plissant les yeux jusqu'à apercevoir la silhouette qui franchissait le seuil d'un pas vif.

"Je voudrais emprunter un livre !" s'exclama une voix masculine d'un ton à la fois malveillant et ravi.

L'homme encapuchonné se retourna pour fermer la porte. C'est alors que Belle le vit. Un mouvement de cape découvrit l'espace d'une seconde un crochet menaçant dont il se servit pour se découvrir le visage. Belle songea à tout ce que Rumpelstiltskin lui avait raconté.

"Capitaine Crochet..." siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

"Perspicace, Chérie. Mais le seras-tu tout autant tout à l'heure?" répliqua t-il, sarcastique.

"Je vous ai vu... Dans la tour de la Reine, je vous reconnais !"

"Oui, on n'oublie pas un visage comme le mien..."

"Que voulez-vous? Co...Comment êtes vous venu..."

"Chhht... C'est moi qui parle maintenant... Et je t'ai dit ce que je voulais, petite maline, emprunter un livre !"

Un sourire extasié s'étala sur son visage. Il paraissait savourer sa propre répartie. Belle essaya de reculer mais le Capitaine posa un pied sur sa robe pour l'immobiliser et se baissa à sa hauteur. Puis, pour être certain d'annihiler toute tentative d'échappatoire, inclina la pointe de son crochet sous sa gorge.

"Quand je vous ai vus, toi et ce ... crocodile ensemble... J'ai compris que tu avais été bien plus qu'une captive, bien plus qu'une simple jouvencelle connaissant éventuellement un moyen de l'abattre... J'ai alors eu une idée bien meilleure que celle que j'avais en venant ici..."

"Vous venez me tuer?"

Son sourire n'exprimait maintenant plus aucune joie.

"Non, je suis un gentleman... Pas tout de suite du moins, sinon comment saurais-je où est mon fameux livre?"

"Vous échouerez, il vous retrouvera..."

"Ça, j'y compte bien !"

Il lui asséna un coup sec sur la tête et elle retomba à terre, inconsciente. Crochet jeta un regard aux alentours et enjamba la jeune femme, se promenant silencieusement dans l'entrée. Soudain, il planta son crochet dans le mur et se dirigea jusqu'au comptoir, déchirant le vieux papier peint sur une ligne presque parfaite.

Puis, consciencieusement, il se mit à gratter dans le bois du comptoir quelques lettres en marmonnant :

"Tic, tac, Crocodile..."

Puis, estimant que sa mise en scène était bien plus que satisfaisante, tourna les talons, ligota Belle, l'enroula dans sa cape et l'installa sur son épaule. Le crochet soigneusement dissimulé dans une de ses poches et l'autre main maintenant son précieux butin, il quitta la ruelle d'un pas tranquille.

* * *

_(Au restaurant de Granny - Peu de temps après)_

_.  
_

"Alors, il y avait quoi là bas? De l'autre côté?"

Emma se demanda par quel bout prendre cette histoire abracadabrante. Elle décida finalement de jouer la carte du listing pur, simple et ironique :

"Des morts-vivants, des ogres, un géant... Hum attend voir... Des personnes essayant de me tuer... J'ai même dû manger une chimère, me défendre à l'épée!"

Henry observait sa mère avec fascination.

"Tu as vraiment vu un géant?"

Emma acquiesça, balayant de son esprit toutes ces images plus surréalistes les unes que les autres.

"Tu sais quoi Henry? Je vais aller faire un tour, essayer de suivre ta piste pour August. Je te raconterai tout ça en détail plus tard, autour d'un bon repas !"

Elle se leva, et Henry l'imita en commençant à mettre sa veste.

"D'accord ! Je peux venir avec toi?"

"Je préfèrerai que tu donnes un coup de main ici, pour les préparatifs. Je ne serai pas longue..."

Henry acquiesça et reposa sa veste. Si l'idée d'accompagner sa mère voir Pinnochio était tentante, celle de fouiner dans les cuisines et préparer une fête en famille l'était tout autant. Il imagina sa mère avec une épée dans la main, combattant une armée de dragon : Ça, ça fera un dessin fantastique dans sa chambre !

Emma jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de fils et opta pour sa première piste : Marco.

Elle ne mis pas longtemps à arriver devant la maison du vieil homme. Curieusement, aucun signe de vie ne pointait le bout de son nez, mais le garage, lui, était ouvert. Les objets, éparpillés, paraissaient avoir été utilisés juste à l'instant. Emma frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse.

"Marco?"

Elle frappa une nouvelle fois mais rien ne laissa présager que quelqu'un était là. Elle recula de quelques pas, les sourcils froncés. Son instinct lui dictait de continuer, et Emma se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle pouvait largement s'y fier.

"Je sais que vous êtes là !"

Un craquement de branche derrière elle la fit sursauter.

"Que voulez-vous?"

Geppetto se tenait à l'entrée du garage, un morceau de bois dans les mains.

"Généralement quand on accueille quelqu'un, on commence par dire bonjour..."

L'homme baissa les yeux quelques secondes mais ne perdit pas sa contenance.

"Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose?"

Absolument tout dans cette situation indiquait qu' August ne serait pas là. Mais intimement persuadée du contraire, Emma ne put détacher son regard de la maison. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout, articulant chaque mot comme si le choix de chacun était primordial :

"Je cherche August. August Booth..."

"Il n'est pas là."

Mensonge. Elle le tenait.

"Je sais qu'il est ici. J'ignore pourquoi il refuse de me parler, mais je finirai par passer cette porte."

"Vous n'entrerez pas chez moi tant que..."

"Je suis shérif..."

"Ça ne vous donne pas le droit de..."

"Et fille de Blanche et James." Et toc. Elle venait de trouver cette réplique sur le tas, pas franchement persuadée que cela fonctionnerait.

Gepetto n'aurait pas eu d'expression différente s'il elle l'avait giflé. Alors qu'il rassemblait tout son courage pour lui répondre que même fille d'empereur, elle ne passerait pas, une voix familière retentit:

"Papa. Laisse la passer."

Emma ne vit pas d'où venait la voix, sûrement la porte de la maison donnant sur le garage, car Gepetto se tourna:

"Tu es sûr que..."

"Oui laisse la."

Le vieil homme jeta un dernier regard amer vers l'effrontée puis recula d'un pas pour la laisser passer. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de la jeune femme : Pourquoi se cachait-il de tous, même d'elle, et pourquoi son père, d'ordinaire chaleureux l'avait-il reçue comme l'on reçoit une vipère par la poste?

Lorsqu' Emma franchit le seuil de la maison, une atmosphère sereine l'enveloppa. Les multiples horloges égrenaient leur tic tac sonore, au sein de poupées et de jouets divers. Tandis qu'elle découvrait cet univers riche en détails, un mouvement de porte attira son attention : Elle fit quelques pas, et la poussa lentement, pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait voir à l'intérieur.

August était là, près d'un lit, assis sur un fauteuil qui devait avoir vécu trois fois son âge. Un homme de bois. Devant l'expression effarée d'Emma, il décida de prendre la parole.

"Je ne pense pas que tu t'attendais à ça..."

La jeune femme ferma sa bouche entrouverte, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle.

"A vrai dire, réussit-elle enfin à prononcer, je ne m'attendais à rien de ce que j'ai pu voir jusque là..."

Elle repensait à l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu, au lieu où il était caché tout ce temps, à tout les trucs dingues qui avaient tendance à lui arriver ces derniers jours...

"J'admets que ça doit être assez surprenant".

Le visage d'August, raidi par sa condition, se mouvait juste assez pour ouvrir sa mâchoire et fermer ses paupières. Ses yeux de bois bougeaient dans leurs orbites de gauche à droite mais leur pupille était fixe, vide. Emma le fixa un long moment, mais ne parvint pas à déterminer si il avait été ironique ou juste aimable. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à un visage qu'elle ne pouvait pas entièrement déchiffrer. Elle s'approcha doucement, un peu troublée par l'inertie de son interlocuteur.

"Tu... tu peux euh... bouger? Je veux dire... Marcher?"

"Nous dirons plutôt que faire de la moto est devenu assez complexe."

Emma eu l'impression que s'il avait pu sourire, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, une vague de culpabilité lui fit baisser les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas cru, et voilà où il en était réduit. August était venu à elle, il lui avait dit la vérité. Et elle l'avait repoussé.

"Je... Je suis désolée August... "

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle. L'idée qu'elle venait de parler avec un objet inanimé lui traversa l'esprit. C'est alors qu' il poussa sur ses pieds pour se renfoncer dans le fauteuil.

"Tu n'as pas a être désolée. Toi, tu as accompli ce que tu devais faire."

Décidément, tout le monde la voyait comme une héroïne... Pourquoi se sentait-elle alors comme une piètre sauveuse devant lui?

"C'est moi qui ai échoué. Finit-il par avouer entre deux claquements de ses paupières de bois. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Ne t'en veux pas pour... ça."

Cette phrase irrita subitement Emma. Sans comprendre pourquoi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa colère se transforma en peine, puis de nouveau en colère. Sa voix s'éleva alors plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

"J'aurai pu te croire ! J'aurai pu te croire et éviter toute cette merde dans laquelle je vous ai fourré ! Si je t'avais cru, mon fils ne serait pas tombé dans un sommeil éternel dont il porte encore les traces aujourd'hui ! Et tu ne serais pas coincé dans ce... ce truc que tu parais accepter comme si c'était normal, comme si..."

Emma sursauta. August venait de se pencher vers elle pour déposer une main sur la sienne, ce qui la surprit au plus au point, tant il était resté immobile jusqu'ici. Le contact froid du bois la fit frémir, et elle eut malgré elle un geste de recul.

August ne lui en tint apparemment pas rigueur, puisqu'il reposa sa main sur la sienne aussitôt. Elle était maintenant assez près pour voir le détail de la peinture et du bois qui constituait son visage. Le cœur douloureux, elle sentit les larmes monter à nouveau. Cette fois, elle n'arriva pas à les contrôler. Qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir sentir un contact humain en cet instant, retrouver cette sensation qu'elle avait eu en s'accrochant à lui sur sa moto qui les emmenaient, loin de Storybrooke...

"Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée... "

"Emma..." Appela doucement la voix d'August, "il faut que je te raconte quelque chose..."

La jeune femme respira profondément et retira sa main. Qu'elle détestait se sentir aussi vulnérable ! Elle essuya vivement ses yeux, ravie qu'il ai su détourner la conversation.

"Tu vas comprendre pourquoi je te dis que c'est de ma faute, et pourquoi je me terre ici avec mon père..."

"Hum oui, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tiens !" Rétorqua t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus solide.

August retrouva sa place d'origine, ses pupilles se fixant vers le mur en face de lui.

"Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que l'armoire magique à été conçue pour deux personnes..."

Emma interpréta son silence qui suivit soit par une concentration extrême soit par une réticence à annoncer la suite.

"Toi et moi..." Finit-elle par tenter.

"Ta mère et toi..."

Nouveau silence, cette fois brisé par August.

"Mon père, qui a conçu cette armoire magique, a négocié avec la fée bleue pour que ce soit moi qui prenne la place de ta mère. Jimminy Cricket était contre, bien sûr, mais mon père n'a pas faibli. Le seul prix pour moi était de te protéger, de veiller sur toi pour que tu puisses un jour tous nous sauver."

Il s'agita, ses longs doigts de bois serrés sur le bras du fauteuil.

"Tu connais mon histoire, le petit garçon de bois reste un petit garçon s'il est bon. Je n'étais pas là Emma. J'ai pris la place de ta mère, j'ai pris sa chance et j'étais à l'autre bout du monde, tout ce temps. Je n'ai pas supporté la famille d'accueil, j'ai fui... Je t'ai laissée seule, dans ton lit de nourrisson, et puis plus tard seule face à tes certitudes".

Emma ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle qui était venue chercher un peu d'ordre dans ses idées se sentit encore plus dans le vague. Devait-elle lui en vouloir? Pourquoi lui racontait-il tout ça?

"Tu comprends pourquoi nous évitons les autres? Personne ne sait cela, mais si quelqu'un découvre mon état, nous serons bien obligés de nous expliquer..."

C'en était trop. Aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se leva lentement, et les yeux de l'homme de bois se ranimèrent pour la suivre du regard.

Puis, juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, il murmura sans qu'elle n'entende:

"C'est moi qui suis désolé Emma..."

...

(Fin du chapitre 3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **: Hostilités...

...

_(Restaurant de Granny - fin d'après-midi )_

Emma n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à se remettre de ses émotions lorsqu'elle entra dans le restaurant. Un monde fou s'activait dans les petits mètres carrés dégagés et décorés pour l'occasion. Son fils la repéra tout de suite et s'empressa de lui demander des nouvelles.

"Alors ? Tu l'as retrouvé? Il est allé voir son père?"

"Non, aucune trace de lui" Répondit-elle sans réfléchir "Mais ton idée était super!" S'empressa t-elle de rajouter devant la mine déconfite de Henry.

"C'est bizarre, où est-il allé alors?"

"J'en sais rien... Je... Je chercherai demain à nouveau..."

L'idée de mentir à son fils ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, mais c'était la seule chose à faire pour s'accorder un temps de tranquillité avec lui. Elle lui avouerait bien assez tôt la vérité lorsqu'elle saura quoi en penser...

" J'ai fait un gâteau avec des amandes et une tonne de chocolat !"

"J'ai hâte de le goûter, montre moi lequel c'est!"

Elle profita de cet instant qui lui paru hors du temps pour découvrir ou redécouvrir les habitants, certains venant la féliciter de sa victoire, d'autres venant juste échanger sur les histoires de chacun. Scarlett se fit un malin plaisir à décrire les expériences culinaires d'Henry, sous le regard un peu piqué du principal concerné.

La sonnette du restaurant annonça l'entrée de Blanche et Charmant, qui furent accueillis comme des héros.

Tout le monde se servit un verre, et Emma, soudain revigorée par l'esprit convivial, enlaça ses parents et son fils. Elle se surpris à penser que finalement, elle était bien heureuse d'avoir trouvé cette vie.

Finalement, Archie leva son verre, et toute l'assemblée porta un toast :

"A nos retrouvailles !"

* * *

_(Dans les rues de Storybrooke - Fin d'après-midi)_

...

Rumpelstiltskin ne quittait plus l'horloge des yeux. Cela faisait déjà près de trois heures trente qu'il avait laissé Belle en ville et elle aurait déjà dû être de retour. Il tapota nerveusement le pommeau de sa canne, pesant le pour et le contre. Fallait-il aller la rejoindre où l'attendre ici?

Il devait faire froid à cette heure là, cela lui ferait peut-être plaisir qu'il aille la chercher en voiture... Et il avait une petite surprise pour elle. La potion s'était renforcée, brillant de mille feux sous ses yeux tout à l'heure. Il avait changé quelques ingrédients, et avait hâte de lui montrer les progrès et de dévoiler sa trouvaille. Il était certain que son idée allait lui plaire. De plus, cela la ferait peut-être patienter le temps qu'il essaye sa découverte sur quelqu'un d'assez... confiant pour tenter de traverser la limite de la ville. Rumpelstiltskin s'empara de ses clefs, du petit échantillon qu'il avait préparé et de sa veste.

Lorsque le vrombissement du moteur résonna dans le jardin, il ressentit un véritable sentiment de satisfaction : Il avait hâte, tellement hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle : Bon, il la cuisinerait quand même un petit peu avant, histoire de voir l'impatience se dessiner sur son visage.

Sa voiture glissa silencieusement le long des rues désertes de Storybrooke. Lorsqu'il arriva au centre-ville, les lumières venant du Granny's illuminaient les routes bientôt sombres et vides des alentours. Il se passait quelque chose là bas... Peut-être était-ce une fête? Belle y était sûrement restée... Il stationna sa voiture sur la contre-allée et se dirigea lentement vers le restaurant. Il s'approcha juste assez pour confirmer que c'était une fête, jouant avec la petite fiole entre ses doigts. Au moment où il décida de rentrer chez lui, Scarlett ouvrit la porte.

Elle déposa un sac poubelle à moitié vide à côté des marches, et resta trop longtemps à le secouer dans tout les sens pour que sa présence fut inopinée. Rumpelstiltskin attendit qu'elle le regarde.

"Bonsoir, vous fêtez quelque chose?"

Scarlett fit mine de s'intéresser plus à la position de son sac qu'à l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole, mais se tourna finalement vers lui.

"Le retour d'Emma et de Blanche."

C'était la réponse la plus longue qu'il avait réussi à obtenir d'un habitant de cette ville depuis qu'il ai aidé Regina à bloquer l'entrée du puits.

"Vous pourrez dire à Belle, que je l'attend..."

La jeune femme se tendit.

"...Quand votre petite cérémonie sera terminée... Bien entendu..."

Ses bras glissèrent le long de son corps. Elle avait l'air étonné.

"Elle n'est pas venue. Elle n'a pas voulu venir, elle est allée à la bibliothèque..."

Rumpelstiltskin assimila l'information. C'était étrange qu'elle soit restée aussi longtemps, qui plus est seule, dans la bibliothèque...

"Merci, je vais la voir de ce pas."

Scarlett lui fit un signe de tête approbateur et retourna à l'intérieur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il arriva devant la bibliothèque que plus aucun doute n'était permis. Les lumières étaient éteintes, même celles de la conciergerie. Un sentiment bien trop connu pour être ignoré lui noua la gorge: La peur.

Avec sa cane, il poussa lentement la porte qui n'opposa aucune résistance et avança dans l'ombre.

"Belle?"

Sa main finit enfin par trouver et déclencher l'interrupteur. La longue trace qu'il vit aussitôt sur le mur étouffa le nom de sa bien-aimé dans sa gorge. Une idée, terrifiante, se mit à serpenter sinueusement dans son esprit. Une pointe aiguisée, ce pressentiment... Lentement, pas après pas, il longea la ligne. Ses yeux fixèrent le comptoir,craignant de trouver un corps inerte juste derrière. Son corps... Belle... Pourquoi y aurait-il un corps? Non c'était impossible !

Il pencha la tête. Rien. Son cœur rattrapa quelques battements. Il soupira mais n'eut pas le temps de se rassurer, car lorsque sa main effleura les entailles dans le bois, ce qu'il vit le traversa comme une lame glacée en plein estomac : "Milah".

* * *

_(Restaurant de Granny - Quelques instants plus tard )_

...

Emma et Blanche, entourées des nains, racontaient encore une fois leurs péripéties de l'autre côté auprès d'Aurore et Mulan quand la porte du magasin s'ouvrit. Le bruit de la clochette attira l'attention de tout les autres également, et un silence de plomb s'abattit lorsque Regina fit son entrée. Voyant que personne ne bougeait, elle esquissa un léger "Bonsoir..." et referma la porte derrière elle.

"Je suis un peu en retard..."

"Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici?" La coupa Grincheux à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Emma se leva :

"C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir."

Une trentaine de paires d'yeux la fixaient maintenant. Elle respira un bon coup :

"Elle nous a aidé hier, je lui ai donc tout naturellement proposé de..."

"Elle est dangereuse !" S'exclama une voix féminine dont Emma ne pu localiser la propriétaire.

"Elle ne mérite pas d'être ici !" Renchérit une autre.

"C'est à cause d'elle que nous sommes coincés ici !"

Impuissante, Emma observa ses parents essayer de prendre la défense de Régina, mais sans succès. Leur manque de conviction évident se solda par son départ, sous le regard approbateur des habitants.

Parmis eux, Archie et Scarlett n'avaient pas l'air à l'aise. Archie, lui, avait observé la scène avec intérêt, plein de compassion, et Scarlett, quant à elle, n'avait quasiment pas participé, absorbée par la contemplation de la rue depuis qu'elle avait été sortir les poubelles. Personne ne les vit quitter le restaurant, l'un après l'autre, pas même Emma, trop occupée à réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

_(Port près du Maine - fin d'après-midi)_

_...  
_

Rumpelstiltskin arrêta sa voiture près du port. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, c'est à peine s'il se souvenait comment il était venu jusqu'ici. En voyant le nom de Milah gravé sur le comptoir, il avait tout de suite compris deux choses : Que son ennemi revenait de bien loin pour lui, et qu'il ne pouvait que l'attendre sur un bateau. Or, le seul port suffisamment isolé et près d'ici pour réussir à transporter quelqu'un était celui où il se trouvait, en ce moment même. D'un pas hésitant il s'avança, pétrifié de peur à l'idée de voir Belle souffrir devant lui. Tout les bateaux étaient de nouveaux bateaux, modernes, attachés au ponton, conventionnels. Le différent qui opposait les deux hommes était trop cuisant pour être réglé sur un simple rafiot de bourgade. Rumpelstiltskin sentit ses jambes fléchir.

Il était seul, sans pouvoirs, à la merci d'un être que ne souhaitait que le voir languir et endurer une peine terrible. Soudain, ne sachant plus quoi faire, il baissa les yeux et vit ses mains trembler. Cette vision de sa propre peur le transcenda alors d'une haine brutale envers lui même. Comment osait-il vaciller en cet instant, à quelques mètres seulement de l'unique femme qui ne l'eut jamais accepté? Comment pouvait-il seulement songer à laisser cette misérable vermine l'humilier de la sorte?

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus maintenant. Ses muscles se décontractèrent, son regard s'affina. Il n'avait plus peur. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur : La peur lui avait tout fait perdre. Il ne recommencerait pas, quelque soit la méthode qu'il devrait utiliser pour sauver Belle.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu une ombre, à peine visible, flottant derrière un des petits bateaux à sa droite. Le sorcier avisé qu'il était reconnu immédiatement un sort de dissimulation. Sans aucune hésitation, il se précipita vers ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à l'énorme navire galion qu'il cherchait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le pont déployé dans le vide, celui-ci semblait l'attendre pour embarquer.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva à bord que la voix de Crochet retentit :

"Enfin... Je me demandais combien de temps encore allais-je devoir hésiter entre arracher son cœur ou le tiens..."

Rumpelstiltskin suivit du regard le mouvement du Crochet et aperçu Belle, à quelques pas de là, ligotée. Le pirate s'approcha de lui, caressant son crochet avec délectation.

"Alors? Tu n'as rien à me dire? Tu n'as plus ces petites phrases percutantes dont toi seul avait le secret? Ah mais j'oubliais... Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs..."

Rumpelstiltskin planta son regard dans celui de Crochet, sans manifester le moindre signe de frayeur.

"Et toi tu n'as plus de main..."

Ces mots, transpirant le mépris, effacèrent le sourire suffisant du visage de son ennemi l'espace d'une seconde.

"Ça fait longtemps Jones. Je vois aussi que tu as pris mes conseils au pied de la lettre. Tu n'as pas vieilli..."

"J'ai tendance à être assez coriace lorsqu'on tue ma femme devant mes propres yeux."

"Et moi particulièrement brutal lorsqu'on enlève la mienne... Tu as la mémoire courte Capitaine... Voudrais-tu que je te coupe la deuxième main?"

Crochet s'avança lentement, le regard animé d'une lueur féroce.

"Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Milah, vieux crocodile. Tu n'es plus **rien** !"

Crochet décocha un violent coup de poing au visage de Rumpelstiltskin. Ce dernier vacilla quelques secondes, sonné.

"Comme tu peux le constater, ajouta le pirate en se dirigeant vers Belle, tu as un peu perdu en assurance, même si je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes."

Rumpelstiltskin, ayant retrouvé quelques notions d'équilibre, s'élança à sa poursuite mais se stoppa en voyant le crochet trop près de la gorge de Belle. Avec un grand sourire, son propriétaire entailla quelques millimètres de la peau fine de la jeune femme.

"Arrête! " Hurla le vieil homme, cédant à la panique.

"Ah quand même... Voilà ton vrai visage, ô grand frousseux..." Il s'écarta de Belle et retourna près de lui. "Alors, je te défie en duel... Derrière quoi vas tu te cacher cette fois?"

La magie. Il la sentait venir, bouillonnant dans ses veines, incrustée dans chaque pore de sa peau. C'était impossible ! Il avait quitté la ville ! Une délicieuse tentation effleurait cependant son esprit, celle de lui tordre le cou d'un seul tour de poignet ! Mais le visage de Belle s'imposa à lui, et il pris sa décision : Rumpelstiltskin attendit qu'il se rapproche, les mains crispées sur sa canne en bois.

"Pas la magie."

D'un coup vif et puissant, Rumpelstiltskin l'envoya dans le visage de son ennemi, avant de se jeter sur lui. Toute sa haine s'échappa de ses poings, heurtant le visage de Crochet toujours plus fort.

Voyant que le pirate peinait à bouger, il s'écarta pour lui coincer la canne sous le menton, le pied posé sur son crochet. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une vive douleur dans le bras gauche. Il remarqua qu'il était ensanglanté, surement écorché durant la bataille.

"Meures!" Il appuya sur sa canne.

"Attends !" Supplia crochet, haletant sous le poids exercé sur sa gorge.

"Je n'attends qu'une seule chose, oui, c'est que tu meures!"

"Je... Je... conn...ton... fi..."

Interpellé par ce qu'il essayait de prononcer, il relâcha un peu de pression.

"Qu'as-tu dis?"

"Je... Je connais ton fils..."

Comme s'il venait de se prendre un poing en plein estomac, Rumpelstiltskin mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre une respiration normale.

"Tu MENS !" Cria t-il en appuyant plus fort sur le pommeau

"Si.. Si tu me tues... Tu ne saur... Sauras jamais... Argh ! "

"Mr Gold?"

Belle se tenait debout à quelques pas, la corde qui devait lui servir de lien dans la main.

"Belle?"

La jeune femme les observait, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Elle pointa Jones du doigt.

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites?"

Rumpelstiltskin observa Belle. Elle semblait pétrifiée, et une peur incommensurable déformait ses traits. Il comprit qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Crochet lui avait fait franchir la limite de la ville en l'amenant ici.

"Mr Gold?"

"Cet homme t'a enlevé... Je suis venu te chercher..."

"Je... Je ne comprends rien, nous marchions dans la forêt et... Je me suis réveillée ici... Mais que faites-vous à la fin? "

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais nous ramener! Donne moi cette corde et monte dans la voiture..."

Le regard de Belle oscilla entre les deux hommes puis elle acquiesça, désorientée... Il baissa les yeux sur Crochet. Elle avait perdu la mémoire à cause de lui.

"Toi..."

Il lui assena un dernier coup de poing et se servit du lien de Belle pour l'attacher. Il dévissa le crochet du bras de Jones et le fit se mettre debout. Le nez en sang, le pirate ricana sèchement.

"Tu as perdu..."

Étonnement, Rumpelstiltskin se sentait bien, mis à part la douleur qui émanait de ses mains meurtries, de son menton, de son bras et de son dos bien sûr... (Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il souffrait ailleurs que dans sa jambe). Il ouvrit le coffre et y poussa le pirate sans ménagement . Ce fourbe lui avait dit qu'il connaissait son fils... Cette piste était probablement fausse, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de l'ignorer, n'en possédant aucune autre. Il s'installa à l'avant, s'assura que Belle allait bien et démarra sa voiture. Parcouru d'un surprenant sang-froid, il ne fut pas inquiet de voir Belle le scruter comme un étranger. Non, il n'avait pas vraiment perdu : La petite fiole qu'il sentait bouger dans sa poche intérieure lui indiquait tout le contraire.

* * *

_(Restaurant de Granny - Soirée)_

...

La seule chose qu'Emma se disait en cet instant précis c'est qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui serait bien plus bénéfique qu'un débat avec une trentaine de personnes enragées. Son esprit ne s'intéressait que pour moitié à la conversation, l'autre moitié étant occupée par ce qu'elle devrait raconter à sa mère sur l'histoire d'August, ce qu'elle devrait répondre au principal concerné et enfin comment elle pourrait réparer les pots cassés avec Regina. Sans compter toutes ses autres questions existentielles ("Mais punaise, je suis vraiment une fille de princesse?" "J'ai tapé sur un dragon, non?" "J'ai des superpouvoirs, et puis quoi encore?"...) qui lui encombraient l'esprit à longueur de journée. Elle était vraiment à la ramasse ces dernières heures, et ça n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant si les gens continuaient de lui crier dans les oreilles.

Une main l'attrapa par l'épaule. Blanche apparu ensuite dans son champ de vision :

"Sortons..."

Emma suivit sa mère à l'extérieur, ravie de ne plus avoir à supporter tout ce bruit.

"Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout... "

Blanche paraissait vraiment inquiète à son sujet.

"Euh... Bien. Bien, je suis juste un peu... fatiguée et... euh, c'est tout..."

"Ah..."

"Dis, est ce que je peux te poser une question?" Lança Emma d'une voix qu'elle voulait décontractée.

"Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux..."

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants avant de continuer :

"Si tu avais pu venir... Avec moi, dans l'armoire magique... est-ce que tout aurait changé?"

Blanche fut décontenancée par la question de sa fille.

"Que veux tu dire?"

"Tu... tu crois que j'aurai été à la hauteur? Enfin je veux dire, plus efficace..."

En tout cas ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas eu ce genre de discussion avec sa mère...

"Et bien, euh... Non, je ne pense pas plus que maintenant... C'était ton destin, dans tout les cas tu aurais réussi à surmonter les obstacles, j'en suis persuadée..."

Emma observa sa mère. Quelque chose lui brulait surement les lèvres, vu l'insistance avec laquelle elle la regardait. Cependant, elle ne rajouta rien.

"D'accord..." Finit par soupirer Emma devant le mutisme de sa mère.

Malgré les reflets des lumières du restaurant, elle trouva que les yeux de Blanche brillaient un petit peu trop. Puis, cette dernière craqua :

"Tu aurais réussi mais... Nous aurions surtout été plus proches..."

Emma ne sut pas quoi faire. Elle se contenta de répondre par automatisme :

"Mais nous sommes proches, on a vécu tout un tas de trucs ensemble !"

"Oui mais pas comme nous aurions du l'être..."

Ça y est, elle pleurait pour de bon.

"Je ne t'ai pas appris à danser, te coiffer, à marcher, où même à dire tes premiers mots. Je n'ai pas pu te rassurer, t'épauler, te dire que tout allait bien dans ta découverte de la vie, de ton origine. Si seulement j'avais pu être avec toi... J'aurais été une mère pour toi..."

Ces mots firent résonner en Emma une étrange sensation. Elle aurait voulu partager le ressenti de sa mère, faire comme toutes les personnes normalement constituées sur cette terre : Aller l'enlacer, la rassurer, l'appeler par un surnom. Mais c'était comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à dérégler ses sentiments, jouant avec les boutons jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de leur place correcte. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter d'être une enfant, en cet instant. Et pourtant qu'est ce qu'elle l'aurait voulu ! Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu trouver ce réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin pour trouver sa place et mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées...

C'est alors qu'elle comprit l'origine du problème, de son mal-être. Elle n'était pas en accord avec ce qui lui arrivait, la place qu'on lui avait soudainement donné lorsqu'elle avait brisé la malédiction : Une de ses meilleures amies l'avait appelé du jour au lendemain "ma fille" et elle, elle aurait du lui répondre et être soulagée. Sans parler de son père où d'autres choses invraisemblables qu'il lui restait encore à digérer...

Tant qu'il y avait des choses à faire, des... Des dragons à couper en deux, elle s'était sentie dans son élément, ravie d'avoir Blanche à qui elle tenait auprès d'elle... Mais là, de retour et à tête reposée elle ne contrôlait plus rien...

"Mais je sais que ça viendra..." Finit par terminer Blanche. "Je sais que petit à petit, nous apprendrons à te connaître, ton père et moi, et que tout s'arrangera".

Le jeune femme s'essuya les yeux, et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Elle l'enlaça délicatement, comme si elle craignait que sa fille ne tombe en morceaux.

"Prends le temps qu'il te faudra Emma..."

* * *

_(Appartement de James et Blanche - Début de soirée)_

...

De retour à l'appartement, Emma avait une idée derrière la tête.

Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, dans la rue, après les confidences de Blanche, elle n'avait ressenti l'envie que de deux choses : Voir son fils, et parler à August à nouveau. Malgré le type de révélation qu'il lui avait faite, il avait permis d'éclairer quelque peu ses questionnements. Et ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle voulait lui donner son avis bien senti sur ce qu'ils avaient causés, lui et son père.

C'est pourquoi elle était retournée à l'intérieur de la boutique dans un premier temps, pour parler avec Henry de ce qu'il s'y passait, puis, une fois tous de retour à l'appartement, décidait de mettre son second plan en action.

Charming et Blanche discutaient vivement de la situation de cette soirée houleuse, quand Emma leur annonça qu'elle comptait passer à son bureau pour régler quelques "trucs" urgents. Espérant secrètement qu'ils ne lui demandent pas trop de détails, elle embrassa son fils, et fila dans les ruelles déjà sombres de Storybrooke. Elle avait l'impression d'être une fugitive, soulagée de fuir aussi facilement les explications qui, elle le savait aussi, allaient devoir bientôt avoir lieu avec ses parents. Mais avant toute chose, elle avait besoin de le revoir.

...

(Fin du chapitre 4)

Petit mot : Et voilà le 4ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à le modifier car il s'agit d'un chapitre charnière dans la suite des évènements ! J'ai tellement hâte de vous faire part de mes petits passages August/Emma !

Je reprends le travail demain alors je pourrais moins consacrer de temps à l'écriture mais sachez que je prendrais soin de vous publier la suite régulièrement ! A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est avec une grande joie que je vous publie ce 5ème chapitre entièrement consacré à Emma et August.  
**

**Bon je vous préviens, ça ne sera pas de tout repos pour nos deux personnages, mais voici un petit instant d'accalmie. Je prends un réel plaisir à écrire l'évolution de leur relation, j'espère que vous apprécierez... A bientôt !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **Mensonge par omission**  
**

...

_(Maison de Geppeto, lisière de la forêt - Soirée)_

_.  
_

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'August regrettait ce soir, c'était sa moto. S'il était encore humain, il aurait pu céder à ses pulsions en s'enfuyant de la ville quelques temps, loin de son échec, loin du regard accablant de Emma. Cependant, il était là, incapable de faire autre chose que marcher et cligner des yeux, attendant patiemment de subir le jugement qu'il méritait à juste titre.

"Et donc, Regina a dû finir par partir..." S'exclamait Archie, qui était venu leur rendre visite dans la soirée.

En effet, depuis que la malédiction avait été brisée, Archie venait les voir fréquemment. Ce soir-ci, il racontait à Geppeto comment la soirée de retrouvailles s'était soldée par l'exclusion de Regina.

"Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite !" Rétorqua Geppeto en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

"Personne ne mérite ça, crois moi..." Soupira Archie en retirant ses lunettes pour soulager ses yeux fatigués "Elle essaie vraiment de s'améliorer, ça fait quelques temps qu'elle vient me voir pour être meilleure..."

"En attendant, c'est à cause d'elle si nous en sommes là, mon fils ne serait pas dans cet état, et personne n'aurait eu à subir un tel sort, personne! Si tout le monde s'est soulevé contre elle, c'est qu'il y a une raison !"

"Tout le monde sauf Emma." rectifia le psychologue

August leva la tête, interpellé par le prénom de la femme à laquelle il était en train de penser.

"Emma, Blanche et James. Mais la colère des habitants est trop présente, ils n'ont rien pu faire..."

Geppeto fit un signe de tête approbateur :

"Elle nous a pris nos maisons, elle devait bien payer un jour..."

"Mais si nous ne commençons pas à pardonner, cette chaine sera sans fin !"

Des bruits de poings frappés derrière la porte interrompirent la conversation. Geppeto se leva, souleva légèrement un rideau et se tourna vers son fils :

"C'est encore elle..."

Le cœur d'August (s'il lui en restait un) fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Depuis leur échange du matin, il n'avait cessé de s'imaginer les mots qu'il aurait pu lui dire pour la rattraper. Car de la laisser partir comme ça, sans un mot avait été bien plus difficile qu'il ne se l'était figuré. Quelque chose en lui de douloureux s'était réveillé à ce moment là, comme s'il l'abandonnait une deuxième fois. Archie leva un sourcil interrogateur :

"Qui ça elle?"

"Emma" Soupira le vieil homme "Il lui a avoué pour l'armoire magique..."

Archie se tourna vers August.

"Alors ils savent pour nous... La fée Bleue est au courant?"

"Non."

Les coups redoublèrent.

"Et bien..." Archie enfila lentement ses lunettes "Nous pouvons donc dire que nous allons payer pour lui avoir pris le droit d'être avec sa mère..." Il jeta un regard oblique à Geppeto, en référence à la phrase qu'il avait prononcée quelques minutes plus tôt, puis se tourna vers August, immobile statue de bois au milieu du salon.

"August, tu as fait le bon choix. Il faut toujours être honnête dans ce genre de situation..."

August l'ignora. Il se leva et passa devant son père pour ouvrir la porte.

Emma parut surprise de le voir lui ouvrir:

"August... Il faut qu'on se parle... !"

Archie s'avança vers eux et salua la jeune femme.

"Bonsoir Emma. Je suis navré que vous ayez du apprendre cette histoire de cette façon... J'irai présenter mes excuses dès que possible à Blanche et James..."

"Il ne sont pas au courant" Le coupa Emma en parlant assez fort pour que Geppeto l'entende "Ce qui vous laisse une dernière chance d'être honnête envers eux avant que je ne raconte ma propre version des faits!"

Geppeto et Archie échangèrent un regard entendu, décidant d'aller avouer leur trahison au petit matin, puis ce dernier pris congés, signalant qu'il allait rendre visite à Regina.

August n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation. Il ne quittait plus Emma des yeux, désireux de connaître ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il était également surpris de la voir si distante de la situation, d'entendre sa voix si détachée devant le regroupement de comploteurs qui avaient irrémédiablement changé sa vie.

"On marche?" Proposa Emma en désignant de la main un point derrière elle.

"Oui."

August referma la porte et posa enfin la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

"Pourquoi ne leur as-tu rien dit?"

Emma fronça les sourcils :

"Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que ça affectera plus Blanche que moi."

"Quand je t'ai vue partir ce matin, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viennes me revoir un jour..."

"Moi non plus, très franchement."

August voulu questionner Emma du regard mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le dévisageait sans dire un mot, il se rappela que son visage n'exprimait rien. Elle réagit avant lui :

"Quoi? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça?"

"Imagine juste une seconde que là, j'ouvre grand mes yeux à la recherche de la raison qui t'as poussé à revenir..."

"Hum, pas très convaincant, tu devrais faire du théâtre..."

August ne put s'empêcher de rire. Emma esquissa un léger sourire devant l'hilarité quelque peu figée de son visage, puis, se souvenant de l'origine de la discussion, asséna un coup bien senti sur l'épaule de l'homme en bois.

"Aie!"

"Quoi?"

Emma se massa douloureusement le poignet.

"Je viens de te frapper, je te signale."

"Pas très convaincant non plus. Tu aurais du en profiter tant que j'étais encore humain."

"Quand tu étais humain, tu ne m'as pas avoué cette histoire d'armoire magique à deux places mère-enfant!"

August baissa les yeux.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis revenue te voir? J'ai demandé à... à ma mère ce qu'elle aurait pensé du fait de pouvoir venir avec moi dans l'armoire. Moi, je n'ai pensé qu'au côté "Est ce que j'aurai réussi?" ou "Tu crois qu'on en serait au même point que maintenant?". Mais elle, elle m'a tout de suite dit qu'on serait plus proches, une mère avec sa fille..."

Emma inspira profondément, cherchant en elle-même une bribe de courage pour déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait ressenti, seule sur ce trottoir :

"Et je n'ai pas réussi à lui répondre. Je n'ai rien dit. Rien fait. Je crois que je me suis contentée de la regarder partir."

August soupira.

"Je suis désolé Emma".

"Et tu sais ce que je me suis dit après ça?" S'exclama Emma dont la voix commençait à s'élever sérieusement, "Je me suis dit, hey, mais est ce que je n'aurai pas réagit de la même façon si je n'avais pas été plongée dans ce truc de fou et que j'avais retrouvé des parents de 60 ans vivant dans une petite villa au coin de la rue?"

"Je ne pense pas."

"Ben si justement ! Je n'aurai pas pu m'attacher si vite, je suis comme ça."

Ils stoppèrent leur marche et quelque chose indiqua à Emma qu'August avait retrouvé son air grave.

"J'ai pris sa place Emma, tu n'aurais pas eu à supporter le fait d'être seule..."

"Mais toi non plus, tu n'aurais pas eu à le supporter..."

Un silence s'abattit autour d'eux. Emma venait de prendre conscience que lui aussi avait été séparé de son père, et qu'en plus de porter une solitude qui avait dû le faire souffrir, il avait dû endosser la responsabilité d'une petite fille de quelques heures à peine.

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis revenue?" Demanda Emma en devinant la réponse presque au même instant "Parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute si je me suis retrouvée seule."

Un malaise de plus en plus grand s'installa entre eux, alimenté par l'immobilité d'August. Cependant, Emma, qui venait de réaliser tout ce que cette malédiction avait pu mettre en jeu pour lui (et pas que pour elle!), pris l'initiative de continuer :

"Toi aussi tu as été seul. Je ne pourrais jamais reprocher tout cela à quelqu'un qui n'avait que 7 ans. Toi tu t'es souvenu de ton père, n'est ce pas?"

S'il avait pu, August aurait gardé le silence, se contentant d'écouter ces paroles si déstabilisantes qui firent jaillir de vieux souvenirs, torrents d'images douloureuses pourtant bien refoulées. Mais il devait parler, faire bouger son visage fixe pour manifester une réponse... Il se revit enfant, seul devant cet arbre et ce nouveau-né dont il ne savait presque rien.

"Oui, je m'en suis rappelé. Tout le temps..."

Emma jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et vit un tronc d'arbre couché à sa droite. Doucement, elle passa sa main dans celle d'August, et lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'il accepta. Lorsqu'elle voulu relâcher sa main, la pression de ses doigts de bois l'en empêcha. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Emma se sentit enfin apaisée. Elle n'était plus seule à présent. Ils étaient tout deux des enfants paumés, brisés par la malédiction : Certes ils y avaient échappé, mais à quel prix?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se confiait ainsi à cet homme, mais c'était à lui qu'elle avait pensé en premier. Dès son arrivée à Storybrooke sur sa moto noire comme la nuit, il avait su attirer sa sympathie et l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait toujours planté ses yeux bleu ciel dans les siens avec franchise, su lui redonner espoir, et même lorsqu'elle l'avait brutalement accusé de lui mentir (sans prendre le temps d'user de son super talent) il était revenu vers elle quand elle avait compris qu'il n'y était pour rien, le regard toujours autant empreint de douceur. Les souvenirs de leurs escapades imprévues et toujours surprenantes lui revint en mémoire : L'odeur du cuir près de son visage, la vue des routes défilant à plein vitesse, son sourire satisfait par l'incompréhension qu'il lisait sur son visage quand il n'indiquait pas leur destination... Emma réalisa que tout cela lui manquait. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle senti à nouveau les doigts rigides qui maintenaient sa main :

"Je trouverai un moyen de te sortir de là... Et après tu me raconteras tout ce que tu as vécu..."

"Je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider Emma..."

"Il doit bien y avoir un moyen non? Regarde, la magie est de retour!"

August eu quelques soubresauts comme s'il frissonnait, mais lorsque le son de son rire s'échappa de sa bouche, elle compris qu'il riait. Emma se figea, incrédule :

"Quoi? Ça te fait rire? Ça te fait rire de ressembler à une branche de ce tronc d'arbre?" Protesta t-elle, irritée par ce qu'elle pris pour une moquerie.

"Je crois que j'ai un peu forcé sur la dose de persuasion..." s'amusa August en la voyant aussi convaincue de la réversibilité de son cas. "Je ne pense pas, non..."

"Et tu trouves ça drôle?"

August arrêta de bouger. Son rire s'était évanoui, les plongeant dans le silence de la nuit.

"Non, c'est juste que, pour quelqu'un de pragmatique, tu as tendance à croire en des choses impossibles ces derniers temps."

"Pourquoi tu crois que c'est impossible?"

"J'ai parlé à la fée bleue... La responsable du centre de religieuses..." Ajouta t-il en voyant à nouveau l'incompréhension sur le visage d'Emma "C'est elle qui m'a rendu mon apparence de petit garçon quand j'étais en bois. Je lui ai parlé quelques temps avant que tu ne brises la malédiction : Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour moi."

"Mouai..." Ronchonna Emma, pas vraiment persuadée "J'irai lui parler moi, tu verras si elle ne peut rien faire..."

"Je reconnais là une détermination que j'ai vu la dernière fois dans le regard d'un certain petit garçon..."

"Henry?" Emma se détendit, un sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

"Oui, je sais de qui il tient cela maintenant... Je commençais à me poser des questions quand tu ne voulais rien voir..."

Emma ne parut pas retenir la dernière pique, rétorquant avec toute l'amertume qu'il est possible de condenser dans une phrase :

"Ah ça c'est sûr que la détermination il ne la tient pas de son père!"

August se raidit. Il observa rapidement Emma qui ne paru pas l'avoir remarqué puis remercia intérieurement sa rigidité d'avoir dissimulé cette faiblesse passagère.

"Dans la catégorie je t'abandonne vite et bien avec un enfant et une peine de onze mois, il se place là celui là..."

August remarqua l'impressionnante capacité qu'avait Emma a camoufler ce qui restait probablement sa plus grande blessure. Un frisson de culpabilité s'empara de lui. C'est lui qui avait chassé Neal de la vie d'Emma. C'est lui qui avait parlé de son destin à cet homme et l'avait convaincu de la laisser effectuer sa peine de prison. Il avait dit qu'il veillerait sur elle aussi et il lui avait promis qu'elle jouerait son rôle, guidé par ses soins.

Sa gorge se serra devant le visage souriant et confiant qu'elle affichait en sa compagnie. Il n'était plus certain de vouloir être sauvé maintenant, qui plus est par celle qu'il trahissait en cet instant. Il ne lui avait jamais menti jusqu'ici, et l'envie dévorante de tout lui avouer aussitôt lui brula les lèvres. L'aveu se forma plusieurs fois dans sa gorge mais retombait dès qu'Emma lui souriait. Il ne pouvait pas.

_C'est moi qui lui ai dit de te laisser Emma, ne lui en veut pas..._

Il imagina sa réaction si elle apprenait qu'il avait brisé son bonheur. Il ne la reverrai plus, et la seule image qui resterait en lui pour la fin de ses jours serait son regard plein de haine, blessé par la trahison qu'il lui aurait asséné tel une masse sur le haut du crâne.

_Je lui ai dit de t'abandonner... C'est moi qui l'ai fait partir. Je voulais être sauvé, je voulais que tu nous sauves tous..._

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Neal n'avait pas répondu à sa carte lui signalant que la malédiction était levée. Il ne s'intéressait visiblement plus à elle. Pourquoi lui avouerait-il tout cela? Pour qu'elle aille le retrouver? Mais s'il avait refait sa vie, elle aurait encore à subir une cuisante déception... Peut-être l'avait-il quand même attendue. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette idée comprima son cœur plus douloureusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Avant de la connaître, il s'en serait moqué mais maintenant tout était différent.

August décida de ne pas lui dire, savourant égoïstement sa présence auprès de lui.

Après tout, il était déjà en bois et ne pouvait pas craindre de le devenir.

Un homme de bois méritant de l'être, un menteur.

_Menteur, menteur, menteur..._

Menteur par omission, mais menteur tout de même.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que vous appréciez !  
**

**J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 9, et ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je me régale avec August et Emma... De plus, je compte bien développer les personnages de Crochet, la fée Bleue, Rumple, et bien sûr, notre cher August !  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A très bientôt !  
**

* * *

**...  
**

**Chapitre 6 : Chaos à Storybrooke  
**

**...  
**

_(Sur le chemin menant à la limite de la ville - Soirée)_

_.  
_

Fondamentalement, Scarlett n'aimait pas les ennuis. Dans son enfance, elle fut reconnue dans tout le village comme une enfant modèle : Petite fille respectueuse des règles , toujours retranchée derrière des airs affables, elle évitait avec talent les situations de conflits qu'elle craignait presque autant que le terrible loup. Les villageois la regardaient apporter bravement les lourdes provisions à sa grand-mère, tout les jours, et elle passa sa jeunesse à représenter le modèle absolue de la petite fille serviable et bien élevée.

C'est alors qu'elle était tombée amoureuse, et les règles s'effritèrent au fur et à mesure des jours. Puis, elle découvrait sa vraie nature, et ses sourires devinrent plus rares mais sincères. Enfin, concernant les situations de conflits, elle en avait rencontré depuis que les habitants de son village l'eurent chassée de sa propre maison, conscient qu'ils avaient hébergé tout ce temps ce loup aux allures d'agneau bien élevé. Elle avait dû affronter sa mère, son clan d'origine, et enfin la colère des habitants de Storybrooke...

Tandis qu'elle marchait silencieusement dans l'obscurité de plus en plus épaisse, Scarlett eu la nette impression que ce qu'elle s'apprettait à faire allait de nouveau la confronter à ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Après son petit accrochage avec Belle, elle n'avait été que distraite, confondant les commandes et même les tables, trop occupée à se demander si elle s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Mais lorsque Rumpelstiltskin s'était adressé à elle devant le restaurant, son instinct de limier avait reniflé un problème trop important pour être ignoré.

Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Rumpelstiltskin, et le fait qu'elle ai trouvé la librairie vide, avec une partie du mur déchiré lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son amie. Une troisième odeur, parmi les autres innombrables que contenait un endroit aussi fréquenté qu'une bibliothèque municipale était fortement présente, mais elle ignorait son origine. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait seule, dans la nuit à suivre la piste du sorcier qui s'en était probablement pris à elle et peut-être à l'inconnu dont l'effluve suivait la leur.

L'odeur était de plus en plus vive au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la limite de la ville. Tout les sens en alerte, Scarlett accéléra le pas, attentive à ne rater aucun indice.

Son cœur battit un peu plus vite lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle tenait effectivement une piste. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'odeur de la troisième personne ne lui paraissait plus si inconnue. Tandis qu'elle essayait à toute vitesse de construire quelques scénarios possibles , elle s'arrêta brusquement. La voiture de Rumpelstiltskin était garée sur le bas côté à quelques mètres d'elle.

Des petits bruits de grattements, inaudibles à l'oreille humaine semblaient s'échapper du coffre, comme si quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur. Lentement, à pas de loup, Scarlett s'approcha de l'arrière de la voiture. C'était l'inconnu. Elle en était certaine. Elle entendait sa respiration saccadée maintenant, et un frisson de panique lui parcouru l'échine quand elle réalisa que cet homme était enfermé.

"Monsieur?"

Aucune réponse. Les bruits cessèrent aussitôt.

"Monsieur, est ce que ça va?"

Ce fut bien la voix d'un homme qui lui répondit:

"Aidez-moi ! Je... On m'a enfermé ici, au secours!"

"Attendez, je vais vous sortir de là !"

Poussée par l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines tel des coups sur un tambour, Scarlett fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un trombone, d'un porte clef, d'un truc qui lui permettrait de crocheter le vieux coffre. Elle trouva finalement une barrette. Ça ferait l'affaire.

Le coffre s'ouvrit, faisant apparaitre un homme d'allure jeune au regard paniqué. Quand elle l'aida à en sortir elle remarqua qu'il devait avoir les mains liées car il les maintenait obstinément derrière son dos. Affublé d'étranges vêtements, l'inconnu n'en était pas moins séduisant et malgré l'urgence de la situation, Scarlett ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

"Attendez, je vais vous détacher..." s'empressa t-elle de dire en retrouvant tout ses esprits.

"Non, il faut que vous partiez !". Il esquiva ses bras qui voulaient s'emparer de ses liens.

Elle le dévisagea:

"Mais non voyons, nous devons partir d'ici..."

"Une femme est en danger !" souffla le bel homme en s'approchant d'elle, toujours de face "J'ai essayé de la sauver, mais ce fou furieux m'a mis un sale coup sur la tête !"

"Belle? Oh mon dieu !"

"Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle, mais je l'ai vue courir, et voyant qu'elle était poursuivie, je me suis interposé..."

"Je... Nous devons..."

"Il faut que vous alliez chercher du secours! Ne perdez pas de temps, il est dangereux !" S'exclama t-il, ne la laissant pas réfléchir.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de Scarlett, prise de panique. Elle imagina son amie aux prises de Rumpelstiltskin et sa magie.

"Mais vous..."

"Il vaux mieux que je reste là au cas où ils reviendraient ! Et puis... Je suis plein de ressources... Allez, dépêchez-vous! Allez!"

Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais devant l'insistance et la conviction de cet homme, elle lui tourna le dos et s'élança sur la route.

Lorsque la silhouette de la jeune femme disparu, Crochet pu enfin laisser ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Dans sa main valide se tenait une petite arme à feu qu'il dissimulait par précaution et par habitude dans sa botte droite. Il avait réussi à se détacher et à l'attraper juste avant que cette idiote ne le libère, juste au cas où elle aurait insisté. Le contact froid du métal étala un sourire pernicieux sur son visage. La chance tournait enfin en sa faveur.

* * *

_(Forêt de Storybrooke, près de la limite de la ville - Nuit tombante)_

_.  
_

"Où m'emmenez-vous? Non... Mais... répondez-moi enfin!"

Belle retira brusquement son bras de l'étau que formait la main de Rumpelstiltskin, plantant ses pieds dans le sol. Les cheveux en bataille et les prunelles de ses yeux rétrécies par la méfiance, la jeune femme semblait plus sauvage que jamais.

"Je ne comprends rien, dites moi pourquoi vous m'emmenez ici en pleine nuit ! Qui était cet homme? Qu'..."

"Nous retournons là où tu as perdu conscience la dernière fois. Près du puit... Je peux t'aider..."

Rumpelstiltskin l'observa. Malgré la situation et son empressement de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier sa beauté indomptée accentuée par son allure de fauve pris au piège.

"Non."

La lueur qu'il vit passer dans son regard lui signifia clairement qu'elle ne ferait pas un pas de plus.

"Bon." Il soupira, s'approchant doucement d'elle. "Très bien. Laisse moi te donner quelque chose pour ta blessure tout d'abord..."

Il sortit la potion de sa poche, elle y jeta un bref coup d'œil.

Belle esquissa un geste de recul.

"Qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un truc de tordu pour me refaire perdre connaissance?"

"Absolument rien." Rumpelstiltskin ne put s'empêcher de sourire "On dirait qu'il va falloir me faire confiance..."

Les yeux de Belle oscillèrent quelques instants entre la fiole et cet homme mystérieux qui prétendait pouvoir l'aider. Elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui indiquait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait recueillie lorsqu'elle s'était évadée de l'asile, sans lui poser la moindre question.

"D'accord... Mais je vous préviens, après vous me racontez tout..."

"Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire" Se contenta t-il de répondre en lui tendant la fiole violette.

Les mains de Rumpelstiltskin se remirent alors à trembler. Ça devait marcher. Toute sa contenance s'évapora tandis qu'il scrutait chaque mouvement que fit Belle pour porter l'objet à sa bouche. Il n'était maintenant plus sûr de rien, et s'imagina voir la jeune femme l'observer à nouveau comme un étranger, telle une lionne prête à s'enfuir à sa moindre erreur d'approche. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas maintenant.

Ils devaient partir ensemble à la recherche de son fils, fuir tout ces gens dont les histoires ne le concernaient plus.

Belle termina la fiole. Son regard s'éclaira presque aussitôt.

"Rumple?"

Il lâcha sa canne et le crochet métallique par terre. Une bouffée de joie s'empara de lui tandis qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras.

"J'ai eu si peur... Si peur..." Souffla t-elle dans son cou tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui traversa son bras blessé.

"Ça va aller... tout va bien... Je suis là..."

Il se balança doucement, comme pour la bercer, mais son dos lui fit tellement mal qu'il sursauta. Belle s'écarta de lui.

"Mais tu es blessé !"

"Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien..."

"Tu..."

La main de la jeune femme glissa sur les jointures de ses poings, et elle se souvint de lui, penché sur le pirate, en train de le frapper.

"Tu n'as pas utilisé la magie..."

"Et je dois dire que je vais surement le regretter..." plaisanta t-il en essayant de se redresser brièvement.

Belle lui adressa le sourire le plus éclatant et le plus magnifique qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir, puis attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser dura longtemps, comme si tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre avait dû se résumer à cet instant.

Le jeune femme pressa son corps contre le sien, et écarta juste assez son visage empourpré pour voir le regard passionné qui la dévorait des yeux.

"Non, tu ne le regretteras pas..."

"Finalement non..."

Ils sourirent, puis elle recula de quelques pas pour ramasser la cane en bois.

"Que m'as-tu donné pour me rendre la mémoire?"

"Nous devons rentrer, je te raconterai tout cela à la maison..."

"Si j'étais vous je ne ferai pas ça..."

La voix avait résonné juste derrière eux, et Rumpelstiltskin n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre son origine.

"Crochet..."

Belle amorça un geste pour se rapprocher de son amant, mais Crochet tira une balle juste à ses pieds. Pétrifié de peur, Rumpelstiltskin eut un haut le corps avant de voir le pirate s'adresser à elle :

"Toi, tu ne bouges pas !"

Le mage retrouva l'usage de la parole:

"S'il te plaît, ne lui fait pas de mal..."

"Et oui, pour information, cette arme est chargée... Recule !"

Belle affronta Crochet du regard. Il pointa son arme son elle :

"Je t'ai dit... Recule."

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur la scène, seulement tinté de l'écho fantomatique de l'ancien coup de feu qui paraissait s'éloigner entre les arbres.

"Laisse la partir... " Murmura le vieil homme dans une supplique.

Abandonnant sa posture nonchalante, Crochet se redressa de tout son long, savourant le retournement de situation. Après toutes ces années, Milah allait bientôt pouvoir être vengée.

"Est ce que toi... Rumpelstiltskin... Tu l'as laissée partir quand elle t'as remerciée de lui pardonner? Est ce que tu lui as laissé rien qu'une chance de se sauver?"

Rumpelstiltskin sentit une vague de colère monter en lui.

"Elle a abandonné son..."

"NON!"

La voix de Crochet avait fendu l'air coupant toute parole de son ennemi. Il tourna son arme vers l'être qu'il haïssait le plus et le remonta à l'aide de son pouce.

"L'as tu laissée partir... Oui ou non?" Répéta t-il comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il lui posait la question.

Belle prit la parole :

"Tuez-moi, ne lui faites pas de mal !"

La jeune femme plongea son regard déterminé dans celui du jeune homme. Pendant un instant d'égarement, Crochet eut l'air décontenancé. Il paraissait presque aussi désespéré qu'eux lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau son arme vers elle.

"Il l'a tuée... Je dois le faire..."

Il retrouva son regard féroce en l'espace d'une seconde. Toute sa haine paru rejaillir violemment tandis que les muscles de son bras se contractèrent pour appuyer sur la détente.

Coup de feu.

...

Un cri.

De la fumée. Un choc dans l'estomac. Belle se sentit partir en arrière, poussée par la force de la balle. Aucune douleur ne s'empara de son corps, mais sa vue se troubla presque aussitôt.

Nouveau cri. Elle ne reconnu pas la voix de Rumpelstiltskin. C'était celle de Crochet.

Belle essaya de se hisser, et glissa ses mains sur son abdomen, a la recherche de sa blessure. Rien. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle réussit à s'asseoir, retrouvant progressivement la vue. Rumpelstiltskin était debout, à quelques pas d'elle, et Crochet avait disparu.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre à la recherche de l'impact de la balle et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Une onde violette recouvrait son ventre, et la balle gisait à ses pieds. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

Elle se leva lentement, et tourna la tête vers l'endroit que fixait Rumpelstiltskin. Belle ne su pas ce qui la choqua le plus. Crochet, suffoquant, plaqué contre un arbre sans aucun lien où le visage méconnaissable de Rumpelstiltskin, déformé par la rage.

Belle s'approcha de lui. La peau de son front et d'une de ses joues était écailleuse et verte. Elle sursauta lorsque une voix monstrueusement familière résonna dans la nuit :

"Oui je l'ai tuée espèce de sale vermine, tu connais parfaitement la réponse !"

Belle vit Crochet tenter d'écarter quelque chose d'invisible de son cou aussi efficacement qu' un noyé qui se débat contre l'eau avant de mourir.

"Et je compte bien te donner le même sort, mais je te regarderai mourir lentement..."

Le regard de belle fut arraché de la scène lorsqu'un bruit de feuillage se fit entendre à sa gauche. Emma apparu alors, à bout de souffle, suivie d'un énorme loup noir, toutes dents retroussées.

Belle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

"Protège là!" Cria Emma à la bête qui paru lui obéir sur le champ.

Emma sortit une arme de la poche de son manteau. Elle s'apprêtait à menacer Rumpelstiltskin lorsqu'elle comprit que la situation n'était pas du tout celle qu'elles croyaient être.

Lorsque Scarlett avait déboulé sur August et elle alors qu'il étaient en train de rentrer chez Geppeto, elle lui avait expliqué, entre deux grandes inspirations d'air péniblement inspirées, que Belle était en grand danger dans la forêt.

"Quoi mais... tu en es sûre?" Lui avait-elle demandé, quelque peu sonnée par l'arrivée soudaine de la jeune femme.

"Oui, il a même assommé quelqu'un qui avait voulu l'aider et l'a enfermé dans son coffre! J'ai senti ton odeur, tu étais la plus proche, je n'aurai jamais eu le temps d'arriver en ville..."

Scarlett ne lui avait jamais paru aussi paniquée. Emma avait tout juste eu le temps d'échanger un regard avec August que ce dernier lui avait déjà remis les clefs de la camionnette de son père.

Et voilà que maintenant, elle découvrait, non sans effroi, que la véritable personne en danger était... Killian Jones ! Son talent naturel pour gérer les situations d'urgence se remit en route, tournant à plein régime. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais une chose était certaine, elle devait avoir Crochet vivant pour le savoir.

Emma s'avança et remarqua comme Belle la métamorphose qui s'opérait sur mr Gold.

"Relâchez-le, Gold !"

Emma ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayant. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, sa peau brillant de milles éclats surnaturels. Elle resserra ses mains sur son arme.

Belle se mit à hurler :

"Ne le blessez pas, je vous en supplie!"

Emma ne parut pas entendre la jeune femme.

"RELÂCHEZ-LE ! TOUT DE SUITE!"

Belle repoussa le loup d'un mouvement de bras et s'élança vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Son véritable amour. L'image de son visage irradié de tendresse lui revint en mémoire.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN !"

Sa voix se brisa mais il tourna tout de même la tête vers elle. Emma ne savait plus quoi faire, terrifiée par la proximité de Belle.

Crochet paru pouvoir reprendre une goulée d'air, car Belle l'entendit respirer bruyamment. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de le regarder. Elle ne voyait que Rumpelstiltskin, et ses traits vulgairement tordus de haine. Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

"S'il te plait. Laisse le..."

"Non... Écarte toi de mon chemin !"

D'un seul coup de poignet, Belle s'éleva à deux mètres du sol et alla retomber plus loin dans un bruit sourd. Cette fois, c'est le cri d'Emma qu'elle entendit, et une véritable douleur lui traversa le ventre. Elle entraperçu une volée de cheveux blonds et les sentit frôler son visage tandis qu'ils la retournaient, dos contre le sol.

"Oh non... Oh non, non..."

Belle voulu demander ce qu'il se passait, mais la douleur fut trop vive.

"BEELLE !"

Rumpelstiltskin tomba à genoux près d'elle. Son visage avait retrouvé son apparence normale. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'il voyait à cet instant, mais une peur indicible se dessina dans ses yeux embués de larmes. C'est alors qu'elle baissa les yeux. Elle était tombée sur le crochet qu'il avait laissé par terre quelques minutes auparavant.

"Belle... Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé..."

"Ne l'approche pas !" Gronda Emma en pointant son arme sur lui.

"Je peux l'aider... Il faut que j'essaie!"

La voix de Rumpelstiltskin tremblait de peine.

Emma hésita franchement à tirer sur lui. Elle se contenta de le pousser pour mieux se positionner et estimer la blessure de la jeune femme. Elle le laissa approcher lentement ses mains.

"Alors? ALORS?"

Rumpelstiltskin tourna les paumes de mes mains vers son visage, ne semblant pas comprendre.

"Je... Je n'y arrive pas!"

Emma se tourna vers le loup noir qui piaffait de détresse.

"Scarlett, va chercher du renfort. Cours à toute vitesse voir mon père et Blanche."

Le loup planta ses yeux d'or dans les siens et se volatilisa.

"Emma?"

August venait d'apparaître sur le sentier. Il avait visiblement réussi à descendre de la voiture. Il s'approcha d'elle.

"Et merde." Jura t-elle entre ses dents après avoir jeté un œil à la plaie.

"Rumple..."

C'était Belle. Elle attrapa la main du vieil homme. Il commença a sangloter doucement.

"Mon amour... Pardonne moi..."

Emma observa la scène, totalement perdue. Impuissante, elle se tourna vers August, qui baissa ses yeux de bois vers elle.

"Nous devons l'emmener voir la fée Bleue!" finit-il par dire.

Emma eu l'impression soudaine de sortir d'un mauvais rêve :

"La fée bleue?"

"Oui, elle pourra surement faire quelque chose."

Emma inspira profondément. Toutes ses idées devinrent plus claires.

"Ok... Toi !" Dit-elle en désignant Rumplestiltkin du doigt. "Tu vas m'aider à la porter jusqu'à la camionnette. Je vais aller chercher la toile qui recouvre l'arrière pour qu'on puisse la soulever sans trop de mouvements ! Un coup de travers et je te colle une balle dans la tête... "

August posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma, et essaya de lui insuffler un peu de courage en lui pressant l'épaule. Puis il souleva son bras en direction de Crochet qui commençait à bouger au pied de l'arbre.

"Et lui ?"

"Je veux que tu t'assures personnellement qu'il dorme dans la cellule de mon bureau. Tu pourras le confier à mon père : Dis lui que c'est très important, et que ma mère pourra lui expliquer... Dis aussi à ma mère d'amener Henry au couvent, qu'il ne reste pas chez elle..."

August n'eut même pas besoin d'acquiescer. Il se dirigea vers le pirate et enserra ses poignets aussi efficacement qu'une paire de menottes. Emma avait l'air de le connaitre. Et le seul endroit où elle avait pu le rencontrer était lors de son séjour dans la forêt enchantée.

"Il vient de notre monde?"

"Oui, et il n'est sûrement pas seul..." Répondit Emma avant de lui tourner le dos pour courir à la camionnette.

* * *

_(Forêt enchantée - Il y a fort longtemps)_

_..._

_"Morgane? "_

_La jeune femme ne paraissait pas avoir entendu. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène tombaient en cascade autour de ses épaules frêles. Cela faisait apparemment quelques temps qu'elle observait le paysage de sa fenêtre, absorbée dans ses pensées._

_"Morgane, l'esprit de la forêt veut te recevoir..."_

_D'un mouvement lent et gracieux, elle finit par se retourner. Reulm Ghorm l'observa. Elle resplendissait de beauté malgré la tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire dans son visage._

_"Tu repenses encore à ce que le conseil t'as dit?" Soupira la future fée Bleue_

_Morgane se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme si cela ne lui était d'aucune importance._

_"Ils ont fait leur choix de toute évidence... Ce sera à toi de veiller sur la forêt enchantée et moi, je continuerai à servir les autres..."_

_Reulm Ghorm eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'effort qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour ne pas laisser transparaitre son amertume._

_"Mais je suis sûre qu'ils sauront apprécier tes pouvoirs à leur juste valeur..."_

_"Tu plaisantes j'espère?" Le visage de Morgane se ferma._

_Ses grands yeux émeraudes retrouvèrent en un instant cet éclat furieux qu'elle avait eu lors de sa désignation au rôle de nouvelle fée Bleue._

_"Ma sœur, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas pour leur décision, je n'y suis pour rien..." la pria Reulm Ghorm en esquissant un pas en arrière._

_Morgane se racla la gorge._

_"Personne ne veut de moi. Je te rappelle que je suis née de la larme d'un enfant en détresse, et la seule chose que je sache faire, c'est de faire le mal!"_

_Devant le silence de sa sœur, elle continua :_

_"La fée Bleue n'a pas voulu faire tomber sa poudre de fée sur lui, je suis arrivée par erreur ! Quand j'essaie de faire pousser quelque chose, une autre meure à l'autre bout de la forêt... Toi tu es comme toutes les autres, le fait de venir de sa larme de rire t'octroie le droit de faire ce qu'il te plait !"_

_"Mais ta magie fait des choses fantastiques Morgane ! Regarde ces arbres magnifiques que tu as fait pousser l'autre jour !"_

_"Il ne servent à rien..."_

_"Mais l'esprit de la forêt les as bénis, ils vivront à travers des générations entières ! Et regarde ces haricots que tu as ensorcelés, tu n'as rien dû blesser pour cela !"_

_"Tout ceci ne sont que foutaises ! Je n'ai encore jamais réussi à lever ne serait-ce qu'un enchantement !"_

_Reulm Ghorm s'approcha, consciente de la souffrance de sa sœur d'être traitée différemment._

_"Nous trouverons quel est ton don, chaque fée en a un en elle, et jusqu'à présent..." Elle leva sa main pour couper la parole que Morgane essaya de prendre "Tu en es une aussi, quoique tu penses..."_

_La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs la repoussa doucement et enfila son châle violet. Elle déplia ses ailes._

_"Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. En attendant, l'esprit m'attend."_

_Elle s'envola à travers la fenêtre, laissant Reulm Ghorm seule dans un océan de perplexité._

_...  
_

_...  
_

(Fin du chapitre 6)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : "Tu t'appelleras Clochette..."**

...

...

Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes heures que Killian Jones était enfermé dans la cellule du bureau d'Emma. Trois heures qu'il venait de passer à émerger des coups qu'il avait reçus, à ruminer les évènements passés et observer cet espèce de soldat de bois le fixer sans rien dire.

Plusieurs fois il s'était mis à sourire, tout seul, et même à rire, d'une manière possédée et incohérente, enivré du parfum de la victoire qui lui emplissait les poumons dès qu'il revoyait Rumpelstiltskin pleurer sur le corps de cette femme dont il ne savait presque rien. Secoué de plaisir devant les souvenirs de sa voix tremblante de chagrin, il ressassait ces moments flous et brouillés par le choc qu'il avait eu à la tête pour satisfaire son sentiment de vengeance accomplie.

Mais presque aussitôt après, tel le froid qui s'empare des corps après la fièvre, cette pulsion qui brulait délicieusement dans ses veines le quittait , et son sourire laissait place à une espèce de vide sans nom. Et c'était de pire en pire. Plus il s'efforçait de savourer cette sensation de plaisir barbare, plus le gouffre de désespoir semblait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, lui faisant miroiter toute la hauteur la plus noire de ses propres abysses. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait : D'abysses. Un noir total d'où il parvenait dorénavant à peine à distinguer le visage de Milah...

Les traits de la jeune femme semblaient s'évaporer à l'endroit même où il voulait se rappeler certains détails, et le souvenir de sa mort ne lui revinrent que sous forme de brumes aux allures tragiques...

Il n'arrivait plus à naviguer dans les eaux sombres de sa détresse. Pendant plusieurs siècles il avait tenu la barre, suivant du regard la lueur de sa vengeance pour guider son rafiot délabré dans l'obscurité. Mais là, il était arrivé à bon port, et le phare s'était éteint.

Rumpelstiltskin était dehors, debout et plus fort que jamais, doté de pouvoirs qu'il n'aurait même pas dû avoir : Il s'était laissé berné par cette sorcière de menteuse, ce cœur de vipère qui lui avait fait croire qu'aucune magie ne résidait dans ces lieux.

Comme un joueur perdant après une partie exaltée et frénétique, il faisait à nouveau face à la réalité, et une étrange lucidité venait de refaire surface : Il avait fini par blesser une jeune femme innocente et s'attirer les foudres de la créature la plus puissante de ces mondes réunis. Killian éclata de rire : S'il n'avait rien pour mettre fin à ses jours dans cette cellule, il n'aurait pas d'inquiétudes à se faire pour la suite des évènements à venir. Ce n'était certainement pas des barreaux qui le protégeraient de sa mort certaine.

Killian se renfonça sur la couche froide et grinçante: Il était seul désormais, sans même Milah pour lui tenir compagnie.

C'est alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, sortant le totem de bois de sa torpeur presque inébranlable. C'était elle. Emma Swan. Elle aussi traitresse à ses heures perdues, elle avait pourtant sût ranimer quelque chose d'enfoui depuis bien longtemps chez lui lors de leur rencontre: Une soif d'intérêt. Et là encore, une étincelle d'envie brilla dans ses yeux. Envie de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait tiré temporairement des griffes de ce sorcier, envie de lui reparler pour la voir hausser ses yeux vers le ciel, envie d'elle. C'est qu'il la trouvait diablement sexy dans son petit jean bleu, ses longs cheveux blonds de princesse perfide tombant gracieusement sur ses joues rosies par le froid... Finalement, il décida qu'il s'amuserait un petit peu avant de partir pour un monde meilleur...

* * *

_(Bureau du shérif - Premières heures du matin)_

_.  
_

Le bruit des clefs tombant sur le bureau fit souffler Emma de soulagement. Ce moment de calme qu'offrait le silence de son espace de travail l'apaisa quelque peu.

En effet, la nuit avait été plus que remplie pour elle et sa famille... Après avoir emmené Belle voir la fée Bleue au couvent, elle y avait attendu Henry et sa mère, avait eu une longue discussion avec cette dernière concernant leur crainte de voir apparaitre Cora, puis avec son fils pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait retrouvé August. Pendant tout ce temps, Rumpelstiltskin s'était mis en retrait, livide, attendant des nouvelles de Belle qui était finalement sortie d'affaire.

Néanmoins, la fée bleue était revenue vers eux, un air grave au visage :

"Elle est hors de danger, mais quelque chose semble aggraver son état malgré nos soins..."

"C'est à dire?" Avait demandé Emma en jetant un coup d'œil oblique vers Rumpelstiltskin.

"Et bien, nous la maintenons en bonne santé, mais dès que nous arrêtons, la blessure se rouvre lentement... Nous sommes persuadées qu'il y a de la magie la dessous... Nous le sentons."

Henry s'était alors écrié :

"Un sortilège?"

La fée Bleue avait hoché la tête de gauche à droite avant de demander à rencontrer Rumpelstiltskin. Quelque chose dans leurs expressions graves avait indiqué à Emma que leur discussion allait être animée et secrète, mais elle décida que d'autres choses plus importantes devaient être réglées. De toute manière elle devrait venir échanger plus tard quelques mots avec la fée bleue concernant August.

C'est ainsi qu'elle était retournée à son bureau pour retrouver August et le capitaine Crochet. Son fils, ayant insisté pour l'accompagner, entra à sa suite dans le bureau et se figea lorsqu'il aperçu la cellule :

"Mais alors, c'est le vrai capitaine Crochet?"

"Henry..."

Emma attrapa l'épaule de son fils et le fit reculer de quelques pas. C'est alors qu'il vit August :

"Hey mais... Tu es en bois ! Maman m'a dit qu'elle t'avait retrouvée mais..."

"Henry..." Répéta Emma en cherchant à attirer son regard "Je te raconterai tout ça plus tard, va t'acheter une barre chocolatée juste là, tu n'as rien mangé ce matin..."

"Ok..." se résigna Henry devant l'expression épuisée de sa mère.

August s'approcha doucement d'Emma, se penchant légèrement pour qu'elle seule ne l'entende :

"Alors? Comment va t-elle?"

"Elle est hors de danger tant que les fées prennent soin d'elle. Sa blessure s'aggrave lorsqu'elle arrêtent les soins..."

La seule chose qu'Emma pu voir dans la réaction d'August fut un claquement de paupières. Son regard immobile et inexpressif sur elle la dérangea quelque peu.

"Et toi, comment vas tu?" Finit-il par demander en la voyant si songeuse.

"Aussi bien qu'une fille qui vient d'en ramasser une autre transpercée par un sorcier devant un pirate probablement accompagné de la pire créature qui soit."

August rehaussa quelque peu sa voix :

"Le prince James... Enfin... Ton père, est en train de rassurer les habitants, ils craignent que Cora ne soit déjà parmi eux..."

"Super..."

Un court silence plana entre eux, puis Emma finit par reprendre la parole :

"Merci d'avoir été là... Enfin, pour tout ce merdier..."

"Ce n'est rien..."

"Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin compter sur quelqu'un... mis à part ma propre famille... "

Si le visage d'August était redevenu normal quelques secondes, Emma aurait pu y lire toute l'affliction qu'il était humainement possible d'exprimer. Mais elle interpréta son silence par de la modestie polie.

"Je peux encore te demander un service?"

August parvint finalement à articuler une réponse:

"Tout ce que tu voudras..."

"Peux tu emmener mon fils auprès de... de mon père (décidément elle n'y arriverait jamais) afin qu'il veille sur lui?"

"Oui."

Elle planta ses grand yeux noirs dans les siens. Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point leurs contours étaient fin et gracieux, et pour la première fois il y décela une douce amabilité à son égard. August eu à nouveau cette sensation étrange de cœur serré dans un corps de bois, pris entre sa culpabilité de trahir cette femme seconde après seconde et entre son besoin de plus en plus impérieux de la regarder lui parler ainsi.

Henry s'approcha à nouveau d'eux, une barre dans la main.

"Merci..." Souffla Emma en passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

"Henry " Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui "Tu vas aller avec August rejoindre ton grand-père, je dois interroger cet homme pour savoir ce qu'il en est... D'accord?"

Le petit garçon sembla prendre sur lui lorsqu'il accepta. Emma savait pertinemment qu'il aurait préféré rester avec elle pour mener l'enquête, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était assez intelligent pour céder lors des instants importants. Devant son visage déconfit, August lui lança :

"Je vais pouvoir t'expliquer toute mon histoire devant un chocolat à la mousse cannelle..."

Un léger sourire éclaira la mine d'Henry. Ils quittèrent enfin le bureau, laissant Emma face à Crochet, étonnement silencieux jusqu'ici.

"Comme c'est touchant..." Sa réplique vibrait d'ironie.

Emma fit quelques pas vers lui en tirant un tabouret derrière elle :

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

"Ton joujou en bois m'a fichu ici sur tes ordres princesse..."

Les yeux du pirate brillaient de malice.

"Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, je te demande ce que tu fou ici à Storybrooke !"

"J'ai quelques commissions à faire..."

D'un geste vif et rageur, Emma frappa le trousseau de clefs sur les barreaux, à quelques centimètres du visage de son prisonnier :

"Je ne suis pas là pour t'écouter débiter tes conneries, Jones ! Je veux savoir comment tu es arrivé ici !"

Crochet se recula sous l'effet de surprise, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

"Par le même passage que toi, chérie !"

"Mais il s'est refermé derrière nous, comment..."

"Ah on dirait que tu perds de ton assurance..."

Emma inspira profondément pour se retenir d'ouvrir la cellule et enfoncer ses clefs dans la gorge du capitaine.

"Tu en avais un peu plus quand tu as refermé ces menottes sur mes poignets, traitresse!"

"Si seulement j'avais pu dire au géant de te laisser moisir là-haut..."

"J'adore ton côté rebelle de fille de roi..."

"Je ne suis pas une princesse !" S'écria Emma en l'observant dans les yeux.

"Oh que si tu en es une, et sais-tu ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire à une princesse?"

Emma se leva d'un bond.

"Et moi de faire à un pirate?" Grinça t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

"Ouvre la cellule et fais moi voir ça !"

C'en était trop. En un clic, la cellule était ouverte et Emma se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au mur à l'aide de son avant bras. Le capitaine voulu l'écarter, mais la pression de son arme entre ses côtes lui fit baisser les bras.

"Est ce que Cora est venue avec toi ? Est ce qu'elle est ici, à Storybrooke?"

Killian Jones ne répondit pas. Leurs visages étaient à présent si proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle rauque de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres. Toute la malveillance glissa lentement de son visage pour ne laisser qu'un masque de désolation. Emma paru ne pas comprendre.

Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses lèvres à elle. Elle les sentaient, insistants, comme attiré par sa bouche retroussée de colère, tandis qu'une bouffée de chaleur lui montait au joues. Elle ressentait maintenant chaque vibration du corps de Killian sous son poids. Diverses idées plus inavouables les unes que les autres se bousculèrent en elle, menaçant de lui faire perdre pied. C'est alors qu'une lueur de raison traversa son esprit.

Elle ne ressentit aucune résistance de sa part lorsqu'elle s'écarta lentement de lui. Il aurait pu s'échapper au moins cinq fois, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de l'observer puis de baisser les yeux avant de se rasseoir.

"Dommage." murmura t-il en laissant son regard perdu dans le vague s'échouer sur le mur d'en face.

Emma fit quelques pas en arrière et referma lentement la porte. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle tourna les clefs dans la serrure. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris? C'était un pirate ! Celui qui aurait pu l'empêcher de revoir son fils, ses proches, comment avait-elle pu être aussi faible et laisser sa colère s'échapper devant lui?

La voix du capitaine brisa ses réflexions :

"Cora est ici. Nous sommes passés à travers le lac grâce au haricot que j'ai trouvé chez le géant justement. "

L'information glaça le sang de la jeune femme. Elle retrouva sa lucidité.

"Tout ce que je voulais, c'est venger la mort de Milah..." Termina t-il d'un air grave.

Le souvenir du tatouage qu'elle avait aperçu sur son bras lui revint en mémoire.

"En tuant une jeune femme innocente?" Demanda Emma en essayant de paraître désagréable, sans grand succès.

"En le faisant souffrir, comme il m'a fait souffrir pendant plusieurs siècles..."

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Il l'a tuée devant mes yeux."

Emma resta interdite devant cette révélation. Décidément, Rumpelstiltskin était plus sombre qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle connaissait ses pratiques douteuses et ses marchés plus que louches, la crainte qu'en avaient les habitants mais jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de telles atrocités.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Cora avait dû se servir de cette faiblesse de Crochet pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant.

"En attendant je dois te laisser ici le temps que tout se tasse à Storybrooke. T'as fichu un sacré bordel en venant ici..."

Crochet retrouva quelques secondes le sourire. Il était ravi de pouvoir cesser de montrer son vrai visage :

"Je suis assez doué pour ça."

"C'est ça, t'es assez doué pour nous attirer des ennuis..."

Il ricana avant de s'allonger sur sa couche, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

"Au fait..." Ajouta Emma avant de partir "Elle est en vie..."

Elle aurait presque parié qu'une lueur de soulagement venait d'émaner du visage du capitaine lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

_(Restaurant de Granny - Petit matin)_

.

.

"Mais alors, pourquoi n'as tu pas mis la fin de ton histoire dans mon livre?" Demanda Henry en reposant sa tasse fumante sur la table.

Un brouhaha général résonnait depuis la rue, devant le restaurant, et Henry reconnu distinctement le discours de son grand-père. Derrière le bar, Scarlett les observait d'un air circonspect.

Ignorant le bruit, August essaya de rendre sa voix mystérieuse :

"Parce qu'elle n'est pas encore terminée... Ta mère et moi n'avons pas encore trouvé de fin à cette histoire..."

Henry opina du chef :

"Oui, ta malédiction n'est toujours pas levée. Peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour t'aider! Vos deux histoires sont liées... "

August n'avait même pas songé à cette option. Ce petit garçon le surprendrait toujours.

Scarlett apparu près d'eux.

"Tu es le nouveau venu à Storybrooke? Celui avec la moto?"

August n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'Henry répliqua :

"C'est Pinnochio!"

Scarlett pouffa de rire. August tourna sa tête vers le jeune garçon :

"Je pense qu'elle avait deviné..."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Comment va Belle? Avez-vous des nouvelles? J'ai été prise ici avec les mouvements de foule, c'était la guerre ici lorsque j'ai annoncé ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement que le prince James est là !"

Ce fut Henry qui répondit, August lui laissant le plaisir d'avoir un rôle dans cette histoire :

"Elle est hors de danger tant qu'elle reste avec les fées ! Un maléfice laisse sa blessure ouverte sans leurs soins ..."

Le visage de la jeune femme se peignit d'horreur :

"La pauvre... Dire que j'ai laissé cet homme sortir. Tout est de ma faute!"

La fibre compatissante d'August lui dicta de réconforter Scarlett :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, grâce à vous, elle est vivante. Vous avez su nous trouver à temps !"

Elle hocha tristement de la tête.

"Merci..."

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur James. Lui aussi paraissait épuisé par la situation. August ne put s'empêcher de voir la ressemblance des expressions de fatigue entre lui et sa fille.

Le prince repéra tout de suite Henry :

"Oh Henry, tu vas bien?"

Le petit garçon acquiesça. James se tourna alors vers August, marquant une pause. Ce dernier s'empressa de se présenter :

"August Booth, Emma m'a chargé de vous amener Henry pendant qu'elle interroge le pirate..."

"Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré?" demanda James en voulant serrer la main de l'homme de bois.

"Probablement croisés. Je suis arrivé en ville il y a peu..."

Henry leva un visage souriant vers son grand-père :

"Il s'est retransformé en bois après la malédiction !" Expliqua Henry qui ignorait encore les conditions exactes de sa transformation. "Emma va l'aider à retrouver son apparence."

"Vous connaissez ma fille?" Demanda le prince en fronçant les sourcils d'un air méfiant.

"Oui, je l'ai aidée lors de l'accusation de votre femme."

"C'est Pinnochio !" S'exclama Henry à nouveau, comme si ce détail avait toute son importance à chaque présentation. Cette fois-ci en effet, il en avait.

"Le fils de Geppeto?" Le visage de James changea d'expression. Un éclat plus amical brilla dans ses yeux. "D'ailleurs, cela fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas revu... Ou peut-être n'ai-je pas pris garde à sa présence..."

August secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Non en effet, il va bientôt venir vous rendre visite car il a quelque chose d'important à vous dire... Et je serai avec lui..."

Face à l'inexpressivité d'August, James ne paru pas saisir la gravité des futures révélations.

"Très bien

... " Dit-il en croisant les bras. "Henry, tu viens avec moi? Nous allons retrouver ta grand-mère pour que je puisses rejoindre Emma."

"Ca marche!"

"August... Merci pour mon petit fils..."

"C'est toujours un plaisir..."

James passa le bras derrière le dos de Henry et quitta la boutique avec lui.

August resta encore quelques instants attablé. Henry était vraiment un petit garçon attachant. L'idée de mentir à Emma le fit frissonner à nouveau. Il se rappela tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et l'affection grandissante qui les avaient lié, lui l'inconnu arrivant à Storybrooke et elle, la sauveuse. Il n'avait jamais pensé que tout deviendrait compliqué si autre chose qu'une mission de protecteur venait s'insinuer entre eux. Lorsqu'il avait evincé Neal, il s'était dit qu'il avouerai son acte dès que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, qu'il irait ensuite reconstruire sa vie d'homme insouciant, profitant des choses de la vie dans des pays tropicaux accompagné de son père... Mais tout était différent. Il avait trouvé en Emma une personnalité qui l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer.

Il aimait ses grands yeux noirs pleins de force, ce caractère entier plein de bonté et sa façon de le regarder avec stupeur quand il sortait quelques phrases sensées faire leur effet. C'était une femme forte et belle, et il ne pouvait décemment plus lui mentir. Il l'appréciait trop pour ça.

Après sa moto, August regretta aussi de ne plus pouvoir commander un bon verre d'alcool.

* * *

_(Forêt enchantée - Il y a très longtemps )_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"MORGANE, NON !"

Un éclair de lumière foudroyant balaya la pièce dans un craquement sonore, et Reulm Ghorm évita de peu le choc.

"Je t'en prie, écoute moi !"

Le visage inondé de larmes, Morgane se mit à hurler, comme prise de folie. La fée bleue essaya de s'approcher d'elle mais dû reculer devant la nouvelle salve d'attaques. Un enfant assis par terre pleurait à s'en fendre les cordes vocales, terrorisé par les lumières et les cris.

"Laisse cet enfant tranquille !"

"Je vous HAIS tous !"

"Arrête, je vais t'expliquer !" gémit Reulm Ghorm en se plaçant devant l'enfant.

Morgane attrapa un couteau parmi le nombre incalculable de ceux qu'elle avait dans sa collection et le pointa vers sa sœur.

"Comment veux-tu m'expliquer le fait que tu ai voulu voler mes pouvoirs?"

"Je n'ai pas voulu te voler, j'ai juste voulu les imiter, permettre à des gens dans le besoin de voyager d'un monde à l'autre!"

"Tu pouvais me le demander !" S'écria la fée enragée en coupant l'air de son couteau d'un air menaçant. "Mais non, madame use de mes pouvoirs dans mon dos, avec MES objets que j'ai MOI-MÊME apporté des autres mondes! Et moi dans tout ça? Hum? JE NE SERS PLUS A RIEN !"

"Morgane je t'en prie, j'ai juste voulu essayer d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, pas de te les voler !"

"C'est parce que je suis... Comment l'esprit a t-il dit déjà... Instable? Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'ouvrir un portail vous toutes réunies !"

Reulm Ghorm garda le silence, ce qui énerva d'autant plus la jeune fée. Les cheveux en bataille, Morgane n'avait plus rien d'une fée gracieuse et bienveillante. Ses ongles étaient longs, ses yeux possédaient des lueurs rouges et jamais son visage n'avait paru plus émacié.

La fée Bleue reprit la parole :

"Oui tu es instable Morgane, ton pouvoir prend toujours plus qu'il ne donne ! Tu as tuée l'une des nôtres !"

"C'était une traitresse !"

"Non ! Et c'était ton amie ! C'est toi qu'il l'a fait disparaitre ! Et que viens-je de découvrir? Que tu mets au point une malédiction?"

"Des malédictions..." Ricana Morgane en glissant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs comme la suie derrière son oreille.

Reulm Ghorm frissonna. Ce n'était plus sa sœur. Elle devenait un danger pour tous, et son rôle de fée bleue lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'elle devait faire, même si cela lui briserait le cœur.

Elle se remémora quelques instants du passé, où sa jeune sœur différente essayait tant bien que mal d'ensorceler des plantes. Elle se souvint ses sourires teintés de tristesse, puis plus tard son obsession pour la vie éternelle lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir traverser les mondes avec autant de facilité qu'une marche en forêt. Elle jeta un dernier regard embué de larmes sur la chambre emplie d'objets plus anodins les uns que les autres et finit par prendre sa décision.

"Tu ne me laisses plus le choix Morgane..."

"Tu ne pourras jamais vraiment me tuer !"

Morgane se prépara à l'attaque, mais Reulm Ghorm était plus puissante et rapide.

"Je t'aime ma sœur..."

Le dernier cri de la fée Morgane résonna à l'unisson avec le pleur de l'enfant, et un éclair de lumière aveuglante vint frapper la furie en plein cœur.

Le rictus effrayant de son visage ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Elle bascula lentement en arrière tandis que son corps, courbé avec grâce emporta avec lui le couteau qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa main. Un des chapeaux haut de forme posés sur une planche en bois fut aussi entrainé dans sa chute et une nouvelle explosion résonna dans la forêt lorsque son corps atteignit brusquement le sol.

Reulm Gorm, qui avait mis toutes ses forces pour protéger l'enfant, finit par se poser près de lui. C'était une petite fille. Le couteau continuait de vibrer plus loin, ce couteau aux formes de vagues terminé en pointe qu'elle ne pris même pas le temps de regarder plus attentivement.

Un son de clochette se mit également à tinter aux pieds de la petite fille. Reulm Ghorm s'avança vers ce bruit distinct qui sembla calmer le bébé. Une petite créature déplia timidement ses ailes et tourna ses grands yeux verts vers elle. Une fée. Née de la larme d'une petite fille.

"Comment t'appelles-tu?" Lui demanda Reulm Ghorm, le visage inondé de larmes.

"Je ne sais pas..." Murmura la petite femme chétive.

Reulm Ghorm fronça des sourcils. Cette fée était elle aussi née de la larme de détresse d'un enfant. Serait-elle aussi machiavélique que sa sœur? Le fée Bleue hésita quelques instants puis, encore souffrante de la douleur éprouvée à avoir fait disparaitre sa sœur, décida de s'occuper de cette nouvelle fée.

"Tu t'appelleras Clochette..."

...

...

**Fin du chapitre 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Liens cachés**

...

..

_(Chambre dans le couvent- Matinée)_

_...  
_

..

La porte grinça lorsque Rumplestiltskin la poussa pour entrer. Il avait réfléchi toute la matinée, se demandant s'il devait la voir ou tout simplement s'éloigner d'elle. Il avait mis sa vie en danger, happé par toute la tentation que représentait le pouvoir d'écraser son ennemi contre un arbre. Il l'avait gravement blessée, elle, cette beauté au cœur si pur et courageux qui avait placé toute sa confiance en lui.

Pendant les premières heures du lever du jour, il avait décidé de s'enfuir, d'écarter d'elle le danger permanent qu'il représentait. Puis, aux premières lueurs du soleil, quelque chose de plus fort l'avait remporté, le souvenir de sa main tendue vers lui alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience en dépit de son acte épouvantable. Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi sans lui dire au revoir.

Le bruit de ses pas assourdis par la moquette couleur aubergine fit lever la tête de la fée assise à son chevet. Rumplestiltskin pensa un instant que Belle dormait, mais elle ouvrit ses yeux et leva le menton pour l'apercevoir.

La fée s'avança vers lui :

"Je ne peux vous laisser que quelques minutes... Je dois revenir rapidement pour empêcher sa blessure de se rouvrir..."

"Bien sûr..." Articula difficilement le mage en sentant ses mains se crisper sur sa canne.

Elle quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls.

"Rumple..." Murmura Belle en levant une main accueillante vers lui.

Rumplestiltskin s'approcha d'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir, et ne le voulait pas non plus. Il saisit sa main avec avidité et y posa son visage.

"Je suis tellement désolé..."

L'autre main de la jeune femme glissa dans ses cheveux. Cette caresse le fit se sentir au plus mal. Il ne la méritait pas. Cela ne fit que rendre plus difficile son projet de s'éloigner d'elle.

"Pourquoi ne me maudis-tu pas?" Finit-il par dire devant les marques de réconfort de Belle.

"Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien..."

Il lui rendit un regard empli d'incompréhension.

"Ce pouvoir, cette âme torturée que tu as en toi. Ce n'est pas toi..."

Rumplestiltskin serra sa main contre lui.

"Si, ma chère... Je suis mauvais. Lâche... Je ne peux pas continuer à te faire souffrir ainsi... Tu aurais dû t'écouter et t'enfuir..."

"Je ne veux plus aller nul part."

"Tu es en danger ici, auprès de moi ! Je suis le ténébreux, Belle!"

"Tu es un homme possédé par un pouvoir qui te dépasse !" S'exclama vivement la jeune femme avant de grimacer de douleur.

Rumplestiltskin se pencha sur elle pour lui reposer la tête sur les oreillers :

"Calme toi, ta blessure se rouvre... Je vais appeler quelqu'un..."

"Non !" Souffla t-elle en attrapant son manteau, "Je ne veux pas que tu partes..."

"Je dois aller prévenir la fée, je..."

"Je ne te reverrai jamais si tu t'en vas maintenant..."

Rumplestiltskin resta interdit devant elle. Elle avait compris ce qu'il comptait faire.

"Je te connais Rumplestiltskin, tu vas recommencer ton erreur et fuir la situation..."

"C'est la meilleure chose que je puisse..."

"C'est la pire chose que tu puisses t'infliger! Tu le regretteras, et cette décision te hantera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Le pouvoir s'agrandira et tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'ici..." Elle hoqueta de douleur sous le regard apeuré du vieil homme mais continua : "... n'aura servi... à rien!"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Belle..."

"Nous n'avons pas que ton fils à trouver... Nous devons trouver un moyen de t'enlever ce pouvoir!"

Une vague d'émotions violentes plus floues les unes que les autres s'insinua en lui lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Quelque chose de brutal, d'origine inconnue, lui ordonna de partir sur le champ. Il ferma les yeux, troublé par cette colère qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir.

"Non, Rumple, écoute moi... ce n'est pas toi ! Reviens, je t'en prie !"

Rumplestiltskin fixa la jeune femme, et entendit à peine ce qu'elle disait. _Elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever ses pouvoirs. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait, sa force, son guide et son âme... Ce n'était pas cette espèce de..._ Le visage de la jeune femme apeurée se dessina lentement devant lui... Ses lèvres s'agitaient en tout sens, elle paraissait vraiment effrayée. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi...

_Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas cela? Elle n'était rien pour lui..._

Mais...

Pourquoi était-elle allongée d'ailleurs? Il la revit tomber tandis qu'une jeune femme blonde lui portait secours. Non, ne lui faites pas de mal...

... Belle?

La douce image de son visage se penchant vers lui à côté de la roue à tisser le fit sortir de sa torpeur. La chambre du couvent réapparu autour de lui, et le souffle paniqué de la blessée lui fit reprendre conscience...

"Belle? Que... Que s'est-il passé?"

"Tu as réussi !" murmura Belle dans un sanglot difficilement contenu "Tu commençais à te transformer encore une fois..."

Rumplestiltskin eu beaucoup de mal à toucher terre. Il réalisa ce qu'impliquait cette perte de contrôle : Il avait ressenti cette colère comme quelque chose d'extérieur à lui-même. Comme lorsque Crochet avait voulu tirer sur elle...

L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Belle et sa culpabilité d'avoir failli la perdre lui avait permis cette fois de lutter contre cette violence qui avait visiblement voulu l'écarter d'elle. Pour la première fois au cours de sa longue et tortueuse vie, il était certain de n'avoir pas personnellement ressenti ne serait-ce qu'une once de colère envers elle, même devant cette proposition... Mais si ce n'était pas lui, d'où cela venait-il?

"Tu es plus fort que ce couteau, Rumplestiltskin ! Je le savais !"

"Mais Belle, je ne peux pas me défaire de ce lien ! C'est impossible !"

"Nous trouverons un... Argh !"

"Belle?"

Il baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur une tache de sang s'épancher au niveau de son abdomen sur la couverture.

"Au secours !" S'écria t-il en s'élançant vers la porte sans sa canne, manquant de trébucher sur sa jambe endolorie "Que quelqu'un vienne nous aider!"

La fée s'engouffra dans la chambre, un air paniqué sur le visage.

"Mais... déjà? Comment se fait-il?"

Elle plaça ses mains au dessus de la jeune femme dont le corps était déjà courbé sous la douleur et marmonna quelques incantations incompréhensibles. L'effet fut instantané. Belle se détendit et retomba mollement sur le matelas taché de sang. Pendant tout ce temps qui paru durer un siècle, Rumplestiltskin resta figé de peur. Ce n'est que lorsque Belle remua à nouveau dans ses draps que son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime. Il devait trouver un moyen de se défaire de ce lien obscur qui l'unissait à cette âme machiavélique. Pour son fils. Pour son âme. Pour Belle.

* * *

_(Couvent de Storybrooke - Matinée)_

...

..

Emma grimpa les marches du couvent trois à trois et frappa d'un coup sec sur la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, elle s'attendait à tout sauf de tomber nez à nez avec Rumplestiltskin.

"Emma Swan, nous devons nous parler..."

Malgré le pragmatisme qui émanait de lui comme la chaleur émanait incessamment du soleil, Emma cru apercevoir une légère inquiétude dans son regard.

"Ça je vous le fait pas dire !" Répliqua t-elle en se souvenant des révélations de Crochet.

Il l'attira brusquement par le bras sur le côté sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'y opposer.

"Oh ! On se calme le taré !"

Rumplestiltskin haussa un sourcil :

"Que me vaut ce qualificatif?"

"Quand on tue la femme de quelqu'un sous ses yeux, y a de quoi le mériter..."

Le sorcier afficha un visage songeur avant de comprendre l'allusion. Ses traits se durcirent et sa voix trancha d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réponse :

"C'était ma femme."

Cet homme pouvait vraiment être effrayant quand il le voulait. Passé l'effet de surprise suite à cette nouvelle révélation, Emma croisa ses bras et retrouva son aplomb :

"C'est d'autant plus sordide !"

"Bon écoutez, je ne suis pas là pour débattre de ce pirate vaniteux avec vous !" La coupa t-il net "Je veux vous parler de Cora!"

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux et s'empressa de continuer devant l'attention qu'il avait réussi à capter chez elle :

"Nous devons nous débarrasser d'elle, éliminer cette menace..."

"Pour ça je suis d'accord avec vous... Mais qu'est ce que ça vous rapporterai au juste?"

"Ce sont des termes du contrat que je ne compte pas divulguer..."

"Quel contrat? Personne n'a parlé d'accord!"

"Vous me devez un service, miss Swan, souvenez-vous bien..."

Emma resta bouche bée. Il venait de lui renvoyer une vieille promesse en plein visage.

"Vous allez m'aider à me débarrasser d'elle..."

"Pas besoin d'un accord pour me motiver là dessus..."

"... En obéissant à trois de mes demandes..."

Emma croisa ses bras tendus par l'agacement.

"Vos 'demandes'? Et bien, vous ne manquez pas de culot!"

Rumplestiltskin s'avança vers elle d'un pas félin et menaçant.

"De toute manière vous n'avez pas le choix. De ce choix, que vous allez prendre d'ici quelques secondes, dépend la sécurité d'Henry. Cora s'en prendra forcément à lui lorsqu'elle découvrira quelle faiblesse il est pour Regina et vous..."

Sa phrase avait visiblement fait effet. Emma mit tout ses efforts en œuvre pour ne pas montrer à la fois son inquiétude et sa colère mais Rumplestiltskin vit qu'il avait visé juste. Clairement irritée par la pseudo menace qu'il venait de débiter sur son fils, elle finit par réaliser que malgré ses airs insupportables, il avait raison. La jeune femme tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de rétorquer :

"Et qu'est ce qui vous dit que je pourrai vous être d'une quelconque utilité? Cora est puissante..."

"Mais vous l'êtes encore plus très chère..."

"Donc..." Résuma lentement Emma avec tout le scepticisme qu'elle ressentait en cet instant "Si je comprends bien... Vous voulez que moi, je vous aide à combattre Cora alors que je ne connais strictement rien à la magie? En me basant sur le simple fait que vous me trouvez... Puissante?"

"C'est exact."

"Vous êtes carrément barré ma parole..."

"Vous ignorez l'étendue de vos capacités Miss Swan. Et croyez moi, je sais reconnaitre quelqu'un qui en a de prometteuses. Vous, vous avez empêché Cora de prendre votre cœur..."

"Mouai... Si j'accepte... Vous me promettez qu'Henry ne risquera plus rien? Aucune combine louche?"

L'idée de négocier avec un être aussi dérangé lui donna une légère nausée.

"Aucune. De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier car vous me devez ce service."

Emma balaya la dernière remarque d'un geste bref de la main.

"Et on s'y prend comment au juste?"

"Malheureusement nous sommes à cours de moyens... Nous devons commencer par la première piste qui me parait la plus efficace : Il faut trouver son point faible et l'utiliser contre elle."

"Et bien sûr, vous connaissez Cora depuis tellement longtemps que..."

"Je la connais parfaitement."

Cette phrase stoppa Emma. Rumplestiltskin continua :

"Disons que je l'ai tirée d'une bien mauvaise posture il y a fort longtemps contre un prix relativement convenable."

Emma grimaça.

"Yerk. Ne me dites pas que elle et vous..."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.." Le mage paraissait perdre patience.

"Venez en au fait alors!"

"Vous connaissez l'histoire du nain tracassin et de la jeune femme emprisonnée dans sa tour?"

"Grossièrement ouai... Elle est censée tisser de l'or sur la volonté de son geôlier sous peine de... Très mal finir?"

"Cette histoire est vraie. Romancée par son voyage à travers les mondes mais vraie."

Rumplestiltskin s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer son récit :

"Cora est une fille de meunier. Un homme pauvre, violent et sans aucune jugeote. Dans l'optique de s'attirer les faveurs d'un des hommes les plus puissants du village, il se vanta de posséder une fille capable de filer de l'or. Or, la seule capacité que pouvait utiliser Cora à son jeune âge était de faire briller les fils d'une lueur dorée, et non de les transformer en or."

Emma écoutait attentivement chaque mot énoncé :

"Bien évidemment, il lui fut impossible de répondre au désir de l'homme qui la menaça de la tuer si elle refusait de s'exécuter. Et c'est là que j'interviens."

Le sorcier s'appuya sur la rambarde pour continuer son histoire :

"Je suis apparu dans cette tour, et lui ai proposé un marché : Je lui apprenais à filer la paille en or en échange d'un petit prix : Une mèche de cheveux. Elle accepta et fut délivrée quelques temps de la menace qui pesait sur elle, sans pour autant être libre..."

"Une mèche de che..."

"Je vous expliquerai tout en détail miss Swan, ne m'interrompez plus..."

"..."

"Cora possède donc maintenant le pouvoir de tisser de l'or. Elle en tisse de plus en plus, jour après jour, et l'homme ne se satisfait plus de ce qu'elle lui offre. Je suis donc allé la revoir, bien plus intéressé que la première fois. La mèche de cheveux m'avais permis de découvrir une chose très importante que je vous expliquerai à la fin de cette histoire et cette femme m'intéressait au plus haut point. J'avais également remarqué son attirance pour l'homme de main de son bourreau : Un dénommé Henry. Je lui ai donc proposé un nouveau marché : Des pouvoirs contre son enfant premier né."

La sensation de nausée s'accentua chez Emma qui demeura tout de même silencieuse.

"Dans un premier temps, elle m'a chassé de la tour mais elle regretta presque aussitôt son geste. Cora a toujours été une femme attirée par la puissance. Elle a accepté. Puis les choses se sont compliquées : En plus d'être une femme avide de pouvoirs , c'est aussi une créature particulièrement intelligente lorsqu'elle se sent prise au piège. Elle a réussi à trouver l'origine de mes pouvoirs et les retourner contre moi."

"C'est à dire?"

"Un couteau dont je me suis emparé qui détient un immense pouvoir. Revenons à Cora : Alors qu'elle était en train d'accoucher, j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux. Comme convenu j'ai récupéré le premier, un garçon. Mais je voulais aussi et surtout le deuxième, qui était une fille."

"Régina... Pourquoi elle?"

"Plus tard Miss Swan... Oui, Regina. Mais elle a refusé. Alors que je m'approchais d'elle pour emporter sa fille, mon couteau est apparu entre ses mains et elle m'a menacé avec. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'ai menacé de tuer son fils, et elle s'est débattu avec rage mais j'ai pu récupérer mon bien. Son pouvoir était devenu trop grand et j'ai néanmoins dû céder en ce qui concernait la petite. Elle hurlait comme une damnée que sa famille serait bien plus puissante que moi, qu'elle et sa fille me vaincraient quoiqu'il advienne. Ce qu'elle ignorait (et qu'elle ignore encore aujourd'hui) c'est que la magie a un prix : Son âme est devenue noire et sa fille aujourd'hui en paie le prix fort..."

Rumplestiltskin marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à Emma de faire le lien entre le plan qu'ils étaient à la base en train d'élaborer contre Cora et cette fable. L'idée germa aussi vite qu'un haricot géant dans l'esprit de la jeune femme :

"Si Régina se retourne contre Cora..." Commença t-elle

"Cora sera tellement déstabilisée qu'une chance nous sera offerte pour l'abattre."

"Régina est sa faiblesse." Souffla t-elle en guise de conclusion.

Rumplestiltskin hocha de la tête. Emma resongea à tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. Elle aurait tout donné pour que cette histoire ne soit qu'un vieux conte aux fins bizarres comme elle les avait lu lors de sa scolarité, mais tout était affreusement vrai. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant à aider le sorcier qui avait profité de la triste situation de cette jeune fille emprisonnée. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de l'intérêt étrange que Rumplestiltskin avait porté au cheveux de Cora :

"Pourquoi lui avez vous donné tout ce pouvoir si ce n'est pour le craindre aujourd'hui? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de cheveux au juste?"

"Une histoire raconte qu'il y a très longtemps, bien avant que vous et moi veniez au monde, un enfant, une petite fille plus précisément, aurait été recouverte de la magie d'une fée très puissante mais particulièrement maléfique. Cette fée serait morte au dessus d'elle et d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui aurait transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs ou l'aurait marqué de sa magie."

"Qu'est ce que cela aurait à voir avec Cora?"

"Cora est sa descendante. D'une longue lignée de premières filles. C'est pourquoi je voulais absolument avoir Regina au lieu de ce garçon. De plus, je n'ai donné aucun pouvoir à Cora. Elle les possédaient sans le savoir, comme tout ses ancêtres avant elle. Je lui ai juste appris à s'en servir."

"Et pourquoi la cherchiez vous?"

"J'avais besoin d'une personne suffisamment puissante pour retrouver... une chose m'appartenant. Et sa fille satisfaisait largement à mes attentes."

"Et le garçon? Qu'est-il devenu?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Emma qui sentait sa tête tourner sous le poids de ces informations.

"Cela n'est pas important. L'essentiel à retenir dans cette histoire, c'est que Régina possède elle aussi ce pouvoir, peut-être même plus puissant, et que l'on peut s'en servir contre elle."

"Le problème, c'est que je vous rappelle que Regina vient de se faire renvoyer chez elle par les habitants de Storybrooke et que nous ne serons sûrement pas les bienvenus !"

"Et c'est là que vous intervenez pour ma première demande..." Termina Rumplestiltskin tel un physicien qui arriverait au bout d'une thèse très élaborée.

* * *

_(Maison du Maire - Fin de matinée)_

_...  
_

_..  
_

Lorsque le bruit élégant de la sonnette eu retentit, Emma ne put s'empêcher de croire que cette idée de retourner Regina contre sa mère manquait quelque peu de stabilité. Rien ne garantissait qu'elle accepterai, ni qu'elle lui sauterai dans les bras pour cet ersatz de réconciliation. Quelque chose dans l'air était en train de tourner, et ce pressentiment d'insécurité suite à l'arrivée de Cora y était pour quelque chose...

Regina Mills ouvrit sa porte. Pleine d'assurance, elle ne semblait pas avoir vécu l'humiliation de la veille:

"Bonjour Emma..."

Son regard brilla de malveillance lorsqu'elle aperçu Rumplestiltskin, les bras croisés au dessus de sa canne.

"Mr Gold..."

"Regina !" S'empressa de commencer Emma "Vous devez être au courant que votre mère a finalement pu passer les limites de notre monde... "

"Oui je suis au courant..."

"Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose pour l'empêcher de nuire sur Storybrooke !"

Regina haussa les épaules avec dédain :

"Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir vaincre ma mère ? Et bien bon courage..."

Elle entama un geste de recul pour fermer la porte au nez d'Emma, mais cette dernière glissa son pied et plaqua sa main sur le bois.

"Vous plaisantez là? " s'insurgea t-elle en fusillant la brune du regard. Regina s'avança à nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Non. Je ne compte pas bouger ne serais-ce qu'un petit doigt pour sauver une ou plusieurs de vos misérables vies !"

Emma eut la sensation de se prendre une brique en pleine figure :

"Non mais vous vous entendez au moins? Vous parlez de la vie des gens que vous avez détruite avec votre malédiction, c'est on-ne-peut-plus normal qu'ils ne vous accueillent pas avec des fleurs ! Et pour Henry vous faites quoi? Vous ne bougerez pas non plus votre index? "

"Vous savez quoi? Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans moi ! Je ne crains pas ma mère, mais vous oui !"

Les mains crispées par la colère, Emma sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues :

"Vous voulez défendre votre mère, c'est ça?"

"Prenez ça comme vous voudrez..." Siffla Regina en foudroyant la jeune femme du regard.

"Henry avait raison." Emma essaya de maintenir sa voix pour déclarer ce qu'elle comptait faire comprendre à Regina malgré les tremblements qui la secouaient de toute part. "Vous n'êtes qu'une femme froide, cruelle, sans aucune autre motivation que votre propre personne. Vous me dégoutez..."

La sorcière eut un rictus.

"Je me moque éperdument de ce que peut penser mon fils de moi !"

Emma eut à peine le temps de ressentir sa perte de contrôle qu'elle s'élança sur la Reine, le cœur empli de rage envers le mépris que cette dernière avait pour Henry. Un éclair violet éclata entre elles avant qu'Emma n'eut atteint sa cible, et elle se sentit violemment projetée en arrière. L'atterrissage ne fut aucunement douloureux. Posant les mains au sol, elle réalisa que son corps gravitait à quelques centimètres de l'herbe verdoyante de la résidence. Deux mains délicates s'emparèrent d'elle et l'aidèrent à se relever : C'était la Mère du couvent, autrement dit la fée Bleue.

"Tout va bien?" demanda la fée en l'époussetant brièvement

Sans répondre, Emma se retourna vers Regina et Gold, maintenant à plusieurs mètres d'elles. Ils se livraient un combat sans merci, à coup de lumières et de craquements qu'Emma parvenait à peine à comprendre. Elles s'élancèrent vers eux et la fée Bleue tendit les bras en direction de Regina.

La sorcière bascula en arrière. Rumplestiltskin s'apprêtait à porter un nouveau coup quand la fée s'écria :

"STOP!"

Un halo bleuté s'installa entre les deux ennemis et le mage jeta un regard agacé à la principale concernée.

"Regina!" Appela la fée en direction de la porte "Nous ne voulons que parler!"

Un silence anormal baigna la scène d'une atmosphère lourde de tension.

Une ombre, puis deux, apparurent sur le pallier de la porte, et le halo bleu de dissipa pour faire apparaitre Regina et Archie, ligoté aux chevilles, aux poignets et à la bouche.

La fée Bleue porta les mains à sa bouche, choquée.

Emma appela à son secours tout le sang froid dont elle était capable et s'avança doucement vers eux.

"Archie?"

Le psychologue était terrifié. Son regard ne cessait d'osciller entre Regina, la fée bleue et Emma. Ce fut Regina qui prit la parole :

"Vous ne me laissez pas le choix."

Emma poussa un cri de panique lorsque la sorcière plongea sa main dans la poitrine du captif. La fée Bleue et Rumplestiltskin s'élancèrent vers elle mais se stoppèrent lorsqu'elle se mit à brandir le cœur palpitant devant eux en signe de menace.

"Vous faites encore un pas et je l'écrase avant de prendre celui d'un autre habitant."

Emma, sous le choc, observa la scène surréaliste qui s'imposait à ses yeux: Elle ne pouvait pas croire Regina capable d'une telle atrocité.

"Très bien.." Céda la fée Bleue en enjoignant Rumplestiltskin de reculer d'un geste de la main "Nous ne nous approcherons pas..."

"Parfait. Si l'un de vous rôde encore près de chez moi, je broie le siens et descendrais personnellement en ville pour en chercher un autre."

Regina tourna les talons et poussa Archie chez elle. Une phrase résonna alors, d'une voix si froide que personne ne supposa qu'elle venait d'Emma avant qu'ils ne la voient bouger ses lèvres :

"Vous ne reverrez plus jamais Henry, Regina. Jamais !"

"C'est ce que l'on verra."

Regina claqua la porte.

* * *

_(Salon de Regina Mills - Fin de matinée)._

_...  
_

_..  
_

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Regina bouscula brusquement Archie vers le fond du salon, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Le pauvre homme gémissait à travers son entrave tandis qu'elle ouvrit un passage dans un des murs pour y pénétrer avec lui. Elle le força à se baisser et fixa des chaines autour de ses poignets avant de faire demi-tour pour pénétrer dans une autre cellule.

Là, une jeune femme était assise sur un fauteuil, en face d'une table. On aurait pu croire qu'elle y était installée de son plein gré, mais les cordes envoutées qui liaient ses poignets aux accoudoirs faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle y était prisonnière. Régina.

Les deux Regina Mills se dévisagèrent quelques secondes puis celle installée sur le fauteuil répliqua :

"A qui as tu pris ce cœur... Mère?"

Une volute de fumée se forma autour de celle qui tenait encore le cœur pour faire apparaitre Cora.

"Bien. Je vois que tu es prête pour une petite discussion?" s'enthousiasma la mère devant le visage anxieux de sa fille.

Cora s'installa en face de Regina, le visage plein de tendresse.

"Je ne t'écouterai pas, rien ne sert de t'époumoner pour me raconter des mensonges !" Siffla Régina avec haine.

"Oh que si tu m'écouteras, sinon..." Cora posa le cœur sur la table "Je vais devoir me débarrasser de quelqu'un à qui tu tiens..."

"Tu peux le faire, je me fiches de qui tu tueras..."

"Même s'il s'agit de Henry?"

Une terreur sans nom s'empara de Regina.

"Non, tu n'as pas pu..."

"Tu ne le sauras pas. Peut-être est-ce Henry... Peut-être est-ce quelqu'un d'autre... A toi de voir..."

"Tu es ignoble!"

"Je suis ta mère, et il n'y a que comme ça que je puisse te faire entendre raison. Et je suis prête à tout pour toi..."

Regina la fixa quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur l'organe vibrant de vie. Portée par la force de protéger son enfant, elle réprima toute sa rancœur et décida d'écouter sa mère.

"Bien." Souffla cette dernière en se penchant sur la table pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille. "Je vais te raconter une petite histoire. Elle me concerne, et elle te concerne aussi. Je vais d'abord te raconter la mienne, et tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai toujours tant voulu te protéger. Tu comprendras aussi pourquoi je suis venue te chercher ici. Tu as été manipulée ma fille. Par un être aussi puissant que détestable. Il s'est servi de toi pour assouvir une quête personnelle et te faire utiliser cette malédiction : Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

_(Forêt enchantée - Il y a très longtemps )_

_...  
_

_..  
_

"Clochette?"

Reulm Ghorm observa sa protégée avec réprobation. Encore une fois elle n'avait pas suivi ses conseils à la lettre et avait préféré s'exercer à l'envoûtement : Ce qui lui avait valu d'endommager le travail des autres. Mais cette fois-ci, la fée Bleue n'allait pas refaire un long discours sur les particularités de son pouvoir et de ses missions : Une tâche très importante allait attendre la petite fée voyageuse. Une tâche qui changerait le cours de sa vie pour toujours...

"Clochette, il faut que je te parle, c'est très important..."

La fée aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers elle, mortifiée.

"Je sais, mère, j'ai encore désobéi..."

"Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave dans la forêt enchantée..."

Un petit son de clochette s'échappa de ses ailes : son visage s'éclaircit à l'entente de cette nouvelle :

"Ma première vraie mission?"

"Oui. Et je veux que tu l'exerces avec toute l'obstination dont tu es capable..."

Clochette s'installa en tailleur devant la fée Bleue et attendit le verdict : Cette dernière continua :

"Cette mission durera probablement très longtemps, mais d'elle dépendra l'avenir de tout les habitants de la forêt d'une menace terrible..."

"Une menace? Quelle menace?"

"Rumplestiltskin. Je viens de le rencontrer dans la forêt et je crains qu'il ne fomente quelque chose de terrible..."

En effet, à cause d'une maladresse de sa part, il avait parlé d'utiliser une malédiction pour retrouver son fils. Et il lui faudrait peu de temps pour la trouver, elle le savait. La malédiction de sa sœur. Celle qu'elle avait soigneusement élaborée pour les expédier dans un monde sans pouvoirs et les punir tous.

"Que dois-je faire Mère Bleue?" L'interrogea Clochette, soudainement inquiétée par la nature de sa mission.

"Tu dois emmener un enfant qui est perdu au pays imaginaire."

La jeune fée haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

"Mais enfin, cette mission n'est pas différente des autres... J'y ai déjà emmené tout les enfants que vous avez estimé être en danger..."

"Mais cet enfant est différent des autres. Il s'agit de Baelfire, le fils de Rumplestiltskin..."

Clochette ouvrit des yeux ronds:

"Mais pourquoi voulez-vous l'emmener au pays imaginaire? Je peux aussi le ramener auprès de lui, comme ça aucune menace ne planera au dessus de nous..."

"Aucun des deux n'est encore prêt pour des retrouvailles. Si nous les réunissions, la rancœur du fils ne ferait qu'aggraver la soif de pouvoir de son père. Non. Nous devons protéger Baelfire dans un endroit où Rumplestiltskin ne le trouvera pas. Et cela sera ta mission Clochette. Trouve Baelfire dans le monde sans magie et amène le au pays imaginaire. Tu veilleras sur lui jusqu'au moment ou je te demanderai de le ramener auprès de son père. Nous attendrons le bon moment, quand Rumplestiltskin retrouvera le chemin de la bonté. Tu ne le quitteras jamais et le protégera des dangers qui le menaceront."

Clochette hocha la tête et se leva.

"Quand commencerais-je ma mission?"

"Maintenant."

* * *

_(Rues de Storybrooke - Fin de matinée)_

_...  
_

_..  
_

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas vif et nerveux auprès de la fée Bleue et de Rumpelstiltskin, Emma cru sérieusement que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. La fée Bleue leur avait expliqué la raison de son arrivée auprès d'eux chez Régina et leur avait proposé (ordonné) de retourner au couvent pour parler de la situation.

En effet, elle avait surpris des bribes de leur conversation sur le pallier du couvent et avait décidé de les suivre après être allée contrôler l'état de santé de Belle. Et visiblement, d'après son visage sombre et les regards soucieux qu'elle lançait autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'ils franchissaient une centaine de mètres, ce qu'elle avait à leur révéler méritait que l'on s'y penche. Elle-même leur avait parlé d'une "solution", le seul mot qui avait pu tirer Emma de l'angoisse où elle avait été plongée en voyant leur impuissance face à Regina, qui n'avait plus rien à perdre.

C'est la seule raison pour laquelle Emma ne s'était pas encore enfuie en courant à la recherche de ses parents, d'Henry et ...d'August. Étonnée par cette habitude qu'elle semblait prendre de penser à lui assez souvent, elle réalisa qu'il avait également été très présent dans sa vie en très peu de temps. Elle avait très envie de retourner le voir pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer et de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au couvent, la fée Bleue les installa dans une pièce vide et ferma la porte à double tour. C'était la première fois qu'Emma voyait Rumpelstiltskin errer dans la même incompréhension qu'elle.

"Il ne faut pas désespérer." Commença la fée en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de vieille facture que contenait la pièce.

'Étrange façon d'entrer en matière' songea Emma en croisant ses bras.

"J'ai entendu votre discussion sur le pallier du couvent..."

"Je ne savais pas que les fées écoutaient aux portes..."Grinça Rumpelstiltskin, nettement froissé par le fait d'avoir été épié à son insu.

"Et j'ai des révélations à vous faire." Répliqua la fée en fusillant le sorcier du regard.

La fée Bleue raconta alors son histoire. Celle de sa sœur. De son pouvoir qui lui permettait de voyager à travers les mondes, de sa malveillance. Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler de l'enfant qu'elle avait tiré des griffes de Morgane, Rumplestiltskin abandonna son attitude taciturne :

"L'ancêtre de Cora et Regina..."

La fée bleue opina du chef :

"Tout à fait. C'est quand je vous ai entendu parler d'elle que j'ai décidé de vous suivre..."

Emma, qui avait écouté calmement jusqu'ici le récit de la fée Bleue, se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce étroite :

"Nous avons déjà pensé à cela... Et nous avons échoué. Regina ne se retournera jamais contre sa mère..."

"Ce n'est pas de cette idée dont il s'agit" Insista la fée "En mettant fin aux actes de ma sœur, j'ai répandu sa magie et une fée est née de la larme de cet enfant. Une fée capable de voyager de mondes en mondes, Clochette."

Emma s'immobilisa dans le milieu du salon.

"Attendez, on parle de la fée Clochette là?"

"Tout à fait."

Le visage de Reulm Ghorm semblait s'étioler au fur et à mesure des révélations. Elle jetait des regards de plus en plus fréquents en direction de Rumplestiltskin. Emma remarqua son trouble quand elle reprit la parole :

"Mis à part la fée bleue, chaque fée a une source de pouvoir situé dans un lieu magique. Si nous supprimons l'origine de leurs pouvoirs, les fées redeviennent mortelles et ne peuvent plus utiliser leur magie."

Rumplestiltskin ne sembla pas voir la gêne de la fée, absorbé dans ses réflexions :

"En somme, nous devons trouver la source de pouvoir de Morgane pour l'anéantir. Ainsi nous rendrons Cora inoffensive et pourront la détruire."

Le scepticisme d'Emma refit surface :

"Mais si cette source de pouvoir est dans la Forêt Enchantée, nous avons un problème : Déjà, c'est un lieu complétement ravagé, et en plus nous n'avons plus la possibilité d'y aller..."

"Si ce n'est cette fée." Répliqua Rumplestiltskin en parlant de Clochette.

La fée Bleue hocha à nouveau la tête et paru avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à continuer son récit :

"Mais nous ne devons pas trouver qu'elle. Elle a partagé ses pouvoirs avec un des enfants perdus, lui permettant de voler, et de voyager avec elle pour sauver d'autres enfants."

Emma leva les yeux au ciel :

"Voilà qu'on doit trouver Peter Pan maintenant..." Soupira t-elle en songeant que cette nouvelle idée était encore plus désespérée que celle d'utiliser Regina.

"Il s'agit de Baelfire." Avoua la fée Bleue dans un souffle.

A quelques mètres d'Emma, Rumplestiltskin se tendit.

"Qui est Baelfire?" demanda la jeune femme blonde en essayant de déchiffrer le lourd silence qui venait de prendre possession de la pièce.

Rumplestiltskin se tourna lentement vers la fée Bleue. Quelque chose dans la lueur qui émanait de son regard indiqua à Emma que la fée allait être en danger. Elle fit quelques pas pour s'installer entre elle et lui, et renouvela sa question, tout les sens en alerte :

"Qui est Baelfire?"

"C'est mon fils." Répondit le sorcier, rendu blême par la rage qui semblait l'agiter.

La fée Bleue ne se laissa pas impressionner. Selon toute vraisemblance, le fait d'avouer un secret la perturbait plus que d'avoir déclenché le courroux d'un mage vieux de plusieurs siècles.

"Comment as-tu OSE?"

La fée se redressa de toute sa hauteur :

"J'ai protégé ton fils ! Il a grandi loin de ta magie, et grâce au pays imaginaire, il est toujours en vie ! Je l'ai fait pour que tu puisses le retrouver quand tu serai prêt !"

Emma tiqua. Quelque chose lui échappait dans cette situation :

"Attendez deux secondes là. C'est quoi ce bordel?"

Personne ne lui prêta attention. Rumplestiltskin paru longuement hésiter entre le fait d'exterminer la fée Bleue d'une certaine manière ou le fait de le faire d'une autre, puis se tourna finalement vers Emma :

"Deuxième demande : Je dois parler à Crochet."

Emma n'eut pas le temps de manifester son refus qu'il pivota sur lui-même et quitta la pièce dans un claquement de porte sonore. Une légère panique s'empara d'elle à l'image de Crochet face à lui, enfermé dans une cellule. Elle devait le suivre et vite. Elle se tourna vers la fée :

"Comment fait-on au juste pour le retrouver? Peter... Euh Baelfire?"

"Je vais réussir à contacter Clochette. Je vous tiens au courant..."

Emma dû se satisfaire de cette réponse car Reulm Ghorm s'échappa elle aussi de la pièce sans crier gare.

Décidément, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu à Storybrooke.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 8**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire de fond vous plaît, car c'est dans ce contexte que vont évoluer nos personnages préférés ! Je vais maintenant pouvoir m'atteler sérieusement aux couples qu'on adore tant... J'ai d'ailleurs changé l'image de l'histoire comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je trouve qu'elle illustre très bien la vision que j'ai du couple Emma/August.  
**

** La fée Bleue réussira t-elle à lever le sortilège d'August? Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles entre Baelfire et son père? August va t-il finir par avouer à Emma ce qui lui pèse tant? Regina va t-elle craquer sous les manipulations de sa mère? Qui est le deuxième enfant de Cora?  
**

**Autant de questions que je laisse en suspens... ;)  
**

**Si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review qui me motive tant ;) !  
**

**ps : Je compte publier le chapitre 9 très rapidement car il est bientôt terminé. Merci de votre soutien !  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : De bois et de Chairs**

...

...

Avant de passer la porte de son bureau, Emma avait songé aux nombreux cris et à la haine farouche qu'elle aurait à apaiser, et, en cas d'échec de sa part, avait évidemment pensé au cadavre qu'elle aurait ensuite à ramasser dans la cellule. Killian ne ferait jamais le poids contre Rumplestiltskin.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle entra, aucun cri ne retenti et le pirate semblait encore respirer.

C'est avec une grande surprise qu'elle les entendit converser d'un ton certes glacial, mais relativement posé :

"Peter était un garçon d'une impressionnante intelligence. D'ailleurs il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que son visage m'était familier..."

Crochet paraissait vraiment honnête. Emma ne comprenait plus rien à la situation : Deux ennemis mortels, une ligne de barreaux entre eux : Pas d'hémoglobine. Juste une discussion d'une voix amère et distante : 'Les hommes sont incompréhensibles' pensa Emma en restant silencieuse pour écouter la suite :

"Comment as tu su que c'était lui?" Rumplestiltskin parlait d'un ton plus agressif que celui du pirate.

"Cette fée. Clochette. On s'entendait sacrément tout les deux. Un sale caractère." Crochet rit, ce qui dénota franchement avec la scène qui se déroulait. "Ton fils a dû lui faire un coup de travers : Elle s'est empressée de venir me voir et m'a tout raconté, après tout, nous nous sommes connus avant qu'elle ne connaisse ton fils. Mon charme est irrésistible. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que je haïssais son père à ce môme."

Rumplestiltskin resta silencieux et Crochet continua, cette fois avec une nuance de sérieux dans la voix :

"Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas, vieux serpent? Je suis là, sans aucune défense et tu me hais. Si j'étais à ta place, cela ferait un bail que les insectes se seraient fait un régal de ton cadavre..."

Emma se demanda s'il n'était pas temps d'intervenir. Elle fit un pas en avant mais la réponse du vieil homme l'interpella :

"Justement car je ne suis pas comme toi. Et je n'ai plus de raison de me venger de toi, sale vermine."

Crochet sembla tout aussi interloqué qu'Emma :

"Plus aucune raison? Si tu veux je peux t'en donner une : J'ai tiré sur ta chère et tendre petite brunette..."

"Mais elle vit. Quand à moi, j'ai tué la tienne."

Une onde de haine modifia les traits du capitaine :

"Espèce de sale..."

"De plus, je vais bientôt te renvoyer d'où tu viens, et tu n'importuneras plus jamais la moindre seconde de ma vie."

Tandis que Rumplestiltskin se levait lentement pour s'apprêter à quitter la pièce, Crochet se leva, en furie, et attrapa les barreaux à pleines mains pour susurrer, venimeux :

"Oh que si, tu es comme moi, crocodile. J'espère que tu te sens bien à l'abri, dans ton vieux trou humide... Tu me le paieras, et plus vite que tu ne le penses !"

Emma s'empressa de se cacher rapidement avant que Rumplestiltskin n'arrive à sa hauteur pour sortir. Lorsque la porte claqua, Emma jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la cellule et vit Killian, abattu, frapper le mur avec une telle violence qu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Il retomba sur sa couchette et porta ses deux mains à son visage.

Il paraissait réellement anéanti. Lorsqu'il reposa ses mains, la jeune femme remarqua à quel point cette discussion l'avait ébranlé. Afin de lui permettre de reprendre contenance, Emma recula et fit à nouveau claquer la porte, avant d'entrer d'un pas franc dans le bureau.

Il avait déjà retrouvé son air suffisant.

"Tiens, une princesse en détresse. Que puis-je pour vous?" Ricana t-il en essayant de dissimuler sa main blessée.

"Je..." Emma se demanda si elle devait être honnête pour l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui ou pas. De toute manière, Rumplestiltskin était parti et le capitaine n'avait manifestement plus rien à craindre de son ennemi. "Je passais juste voir si tu ne t'étais pas échappé en mon absence..." Finit-elle par lancer sur le ton de l'humour.

"Au cas où tu aurais changé d'avis par rapport à l'autre fois peut-être?" Un regard lubrique trop exagéré pour être vrai vint se poser au niveau de sa poitrine. Emma ignora la remarque :

"Que t'es tu fait à la main?" Demanda t-elle en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

"J'ai tenté de m'échapper. Juste une fois, promis." Lança t-il d'une voix nasillarde semblable à celle d'un enfant mal élevé.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie du bureau et s'approcha de la cellule avec un air méfiant :

"Et si j'ouvre cette cellule pour t'apporter de quoi te soigner, tu ne tenteras rien de stupide?"

Emma voulait vraiment donner une seconde chance à Killian. Après tout, n'avait-il pas éprouvé un quelconque soulagement en sachant que Belle était toujours en vie?

La porte grinça et elle la referma derrière elle sans qu'il ne bouge. Elle s'installa près de lui et déposa la boite contenant les produits à sa gauche. Sentant le regard insistant du pirate sur sa nuque, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne au souvenir de leur échange précédent. Lorsqu'elle se tourna finalement vers lui, un coton imbibé de désinfectant à la main, leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes. Elle appuya le coton sur la plaie sans ménagement, ce qui arracha un léger frisson au pirate. Il sourit :

"Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça? Ai-je sabordé un de vos navires princesse?"

Sa réplique esquissa également un sourire sur le visage d'Emma. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater la perfection des traits du capitaine. Quelque chose d'irrationnel semblait l'attirer irrémédiablement vers lui. Le contact de sa main sur la sienne amplifia succinctement les battements de son cœur, et elle fit appel au souvenir de sa trahison au côté de Cora pour détacher ses yeux de son visage.

"Voilà." Dit-elle sèchement. "Si tu ressens la douleur pendant encore deux jours je demanderai ton transfert à l'hôpital, ça n'a pas l'air fracturé, tu aurais fait un bond sinon..."

"Nous savons tout les deux que d'ici peu je serai de retour au pays imaginaire. Et puis je n'aime pas les faiseurs de bonne santé..." Grogna Crochet en massant son poignet.

Emma rangea silencieusement les produits et les compresses.

Il se leva et s'approcha a quelques centimètres d'elle, qui recula jusqu'à sentir les barreaux de la cellule au bout de ses doigts:

"Qu'est ce que tu fais..." Gronda Emma comme un avertissement. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'en prendre à elle. Impuissante, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Pars avec moi, princesse." Souffla t-il sans une once d'ironie " Quand ce bon vieux crocodile aura retrouvé son fils, je ne ferai qu'un aller simple pour le pays imaginaire. Je deviendrai fou."

Emma réalisa que depuis plusieurs secondes sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Elle inspira profondément, troublée par cette soudaine révélation. Killian voulait qu'elle parte avec lui, qu'elle soit sa compagne de route dans un pays ou ne l'on vieillissait pas. Il avait l'air sérieux, mais Emma le fut tout autant lorsqu'elle lui ordonna de reculer.

Il obtempéra et alla se rasseoir tranquillement sur sa couche. Sonnée, Emma s'empressa de refermer la cellule et de ranger la boite de premier secours. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle vit qu'il la fixait avec toujours autant d'intensité. Elle aurait tellement préféré qu'il la brutalise, qu'il insiste : Ainsi, Killian serait resté le méchant pirate imbu de lui-même et elle, la shérif qui l'aurait envoyé paître royalement. Mais il l'avait écouté et avait accepté son refus. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était.

"Je repasserai te voir demain..." Réussit-elle tout de même à articuler, en enfilant sa veste.

* * *

_(Rues de Storybrooke - Début d'après-midi)_

...

..

Emma marchait vers l'appartement de ses parents, ravie d'avoir pu se dépêtrer d'une telle situation lorsqu'elle tomba sur August au coin de la rue. Apaisée à sa vue, elle pressa son allure et le rejoignit en quelques secondes. Il tourna mécaniquement sa tête vers elle, sa mâchoire claquant lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau:

"Emma, je t'attendais, il faut que je te parle..."

Emma lui fit signe de marcher auprès d'elle et lui coupa la parole :

"Suis-moi, j'ai aussi un tas de choses à te raconter... Mais c'est tellement compliqué que je préfèrerai en parler à mes parents, Henry et toi d'un seul coup..."

August essaya vainement de la retenir par le bras :

"Il faut vraiment que je te parle, c'est important !"

"Aussi important que le fait que Regina soit du côté de sa mère et que nous devions retrouver Peter Pan pour nous tirer des griffes de Cora?"

Le jeune homme de bois secoua sa tête de gauche à droite :

"Qu... Quoi? De quoi tu parles?"

"Viens avec moi et tu le sauras".

August voulu soupirer, mais ne le fit pas. Lui qui s'était préparé toute la matinée à parler à Emma abandonna rapidement cette idée. De toute évidence elle ne l'écouterais pas, et il se passait des choses bien plus urgentes à Storybrooke.

* * *

_(Appartement des Charming - Début d'après-midi)_

...

..

Plusieurs "surprises" attendaient Emma au moment où elle entra dans l'appartement avec August : La première était sa mère en pleurs, ou presque et son père à ses côtés, le visage fermé. La deuxième était la présence de la fée Bleue et de Geppeto, qui semblait avoir un lien étroit avec la première. Et enfin la dernière surprise, Henry, qui avait selon toute vraisemblance participé aux révélations autour de l'armoire magique, assis sur le lit, un cahier entre les mains.

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers eux. Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers August, qui était probablement contrit d'embarras, même si son visage restait aussi figé qu'un bloc de marbre. Elle voulu le rassurer en effleurant son bras, mais elle se souvint encore une fois qu'il ne ressentait rien. Elle finit par lui souffler un 'Ca va aller' et ils s'avancèrent vers la table.

Henry descendit du lit et alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

"Maman, tu étais où?" Emma ressentit un pincement au cœur en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Cela lui procurait une sensation étrange mais agréable.

"Je vais tout te raconter, mais d'abord nous devons terminer la discussion..."

"Oui, j'ai tout appris pour l'armoire magique, je suis en train d'écrire pour le rajouter à mon histoire..."

"C'est bien Henry..."

Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils (habitude qu'elle avait prise très récemment, depuis son retour de la Forêt enchantée) et alla rejoindre ses parents. Sa mère l'observa quelques instants, et après lui avoir adressé un sourire triste mais plein de tendresse, reporta son attention sur Gepetto, August et la fée Bleue. Ce fut August qui se lança en premier dans ce silence qu'avait creusé ces aveux :

"Je suis désolé pour votre famille... J'ai pris votre place et..."

Blanche lui notifia de lui laisser la parole d'un geste de la main :

"Je comprends votre situation, même si elle reste encore douloureuse à entendre..."

James posa ses coudes sur la table et jeta un regard plein d'affection vers Emma :

"Nous aurions fait la même chose à votre place. Emma est la chose la plus importante que nous avons à nos yeux. Sans nul doute que nous l'aurions placé dans cette armoire à n'importe quel prix..."

Geppeto sembla craquer devant la compréhension de son prince et de sa princesse:

"Vous pensez toujours aux autres avant de penser à vous, et moi je n'ai fait que penser à mon enfant avant le vôtre..."

Blanche essuya ses larmes et retrouva son aplomb coutumier :

"Ne vous en voulez pas. Emma est saine et sauve et a su nous tirer de cette malédiction. Nous l'avons retrouvé et ce qui compte maintenant, c'est ce que nous allons construire ensemble, surtout en ces périodes de dangers et de doutes..."

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle accueilli les mains de James posées sur elle.

Geppeto s'affaissa dans sa chaise et informa August de la condition de Archie, prisonnier de Regina. La fée Bleue avait apparement prévenu toutes les personnes présentes.

"Nous devons retrouver Peter Pan ! C'est la seule solution!" S'exclama Henry à l'autre bout de la pièce, levant son nez de son livre imposant. Cette idée paraissait le ravir au plus haut point, ce qui n'étonna qu'à moitié sa mère, déçue de ne pas avoir pu lui révéler elle-même.

August se tourna vers Emma :

"Il faut que tu me raconte cette histoire de Peter Pan..."

"Je commence par la fée Clochette ou la soeur de la fée Bleue?" Lui demanda Emma, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir le voir hausser des sourcils comme il le faisait habituellement à ce genre de réponses.

Elle expliqua finalement tout ce qu'elle savait, et le fait que le fils de Rumpelstiltskin soit Peter Pan. Il resta étrangement silencieux, comme s'il emmagasinait toutes ces informations.

"Et comment allons nous faire pour retrouver ce fameux garçon qui ne vieillit pas?"

"La fée a dit qu'elle pouvait contacter Clochette..."

Emma cru quelques instants que les paroles qui sortaient de sa propre bouche venaient tout droit de celle d'un évadé de prison psychiatrique. Quelques jours auparavant, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle parlerai de fées et de Peter Pan devant un Pinnochio taille adulte avec tout le sérieux du monde, elle l'aurait immédiatement fait interner.

"Donc on attend. D'ailleurs je vais aller la voir pour lui demander..."

Emma se dirigea d'un pas certain vers la fée qui discutait vivement avec James.

"Je peux vous parler?"

La fée secoua sa tête de haut en bas :

"Bien sûr !"

Elles s'éloignèrent de l'agitation qui régnait sur les plans à mettre en œuvre pour mettre fin aux agissements de Cora. La fée Bleue prit la parole :

"Emma, je suis encore désolée pour l'armoire magique. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà au courant et..."

"Ce qui est fait est fait..."

"Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour atténuer quelque peu ma faute..."

Emma se rappela de l'engagement qu'elle avait pris auprès d'August de l'aider à se libérer de son sortilège :

"Oui, j'ai bien quelque chose à vous demander, mais avant j'ai une ou deux questions pour vous..."

"Allez y, demandez moi ce que vous voulez..."

"D'abord, avez-vous réussi à contacter... Clochette?"

La fée Bleue acquiesça.

"Oui, elle est en chemin !"

Emma fut soulagée. Plus vite cette histoire serait réglée, moins elle se ferait de soucis pour son fils.

"Ensuite, j'ai une autre question : Cora a eu apparemment deux enfants : Une fille et un fils."

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage ébahi de la fée, Emma comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question :

"Un fils? Mais, comment le savez-vous?"

"Rumplestiltskin." répondit brièvement Emma.

"Je l'ignorai..."

La jeune femme blonde se pria intérieurement de ne pas oublier de torturer Rumplestiltskin à leur prochaine rencontre pour obtenir cette précieuse information.

"Sinon, en ce qui concerne le service... J'aimerai que vous leviez le sortilège qui empêche August de redevenir humain..."

La fée Bleue jeta un regard dans sa direction. Il parlait avec Henry.

"Et bien... Malheureusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour lui... Ce sortilège est très puissant, j'étais proche de l'esprit de la forêt lorsque je lui ai offert cette chance..."

'Comme si la fée rechignait à aider ceux qui l'avaient mis dans l'embarras face à Blanche et James...' Songea Emma.

"Vous ne voulez pas réessayer, rien qu'un peu?" Lança t-elle d'un ton qui n'offrait pas vraiment de place à un refus.

"Si j'échoue, il en souffrira surement..."

"Essayez tout de même... Je pense qu'il en a besoin..." souffla la jeune femme en se remémorant cette tristesse qu'elle avait entendue dans sa voix la veille au soir.

"Très bien... Faites le venir dans la chambre, je le ferai..."

Emma se précipita presque aussitôt sur August:

"La fée Bleue va essayer pour toi..."

Il tourna son visage immobile vers elle. Henry referma son livre.

"Mais c'est super !" S'exclama le garçon en regardant alternativement sa mère et Pinnochio.

August n'avait toujours pas répondu. A vrai dire, il craignait plus que la magie fonctionne : Il ne pourrait plus rien cacher à Emma.

"Allez viens, il faut essayer!" Henry attrapa ses doigts rigides entre les siens, plus petits et le tira pour le lever. Emma lui attrapa l'autre main. La seule envie de les ressentir réellement le poussa à marcher vers la porte de la chambre, le cœur meurtri.

* * *

_(Chambre de Blanche-Neige - Après-midi)_

_...  
_

_..  
_

"Si ça ne fonctionne pas..." répéta la fée Bleue à l'adresse d'August "Cela pourrait être douloureux à nouveau..."

Elle lui rappela cela en référence aux fois où il venait la voir pour savoir comment atténuer sa douleur. Il hocha de la tête, raide et inexpressif.

Emma et Henry s'étaient installés plus loin, et avaient prévenu les autres de ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. La fée Bleue se concentra quelques secondes, et une lueur Bleue aux tons profonds s'enroula autour de ses mains. Henry griffonna quelques notes dans son cahier avec frénésie.

August tourna la tête vers Emma, qui soutint son regard. La fée bleue fit un mouvement de mains vers lui, et il disparu sous un nuage de fumée bleu. Henry se leva, les yeux maintenant rivés sur le nuage qui disparaissait progressivement. La fée grimaça sous l'effort que cela lui demandait, puis laissa ses mains retomber mollement le long de son corps.

August w. Booth était debout au milieu de la chambre. Humain.

Il observa ses mains quelques secondes et se tourna vers Henry qui leva les bras au ciel :

"Youpi ! Génial, ça a marché !"

Emma se leva et s'avança vers August. Lorsqu'il posa ses grands yeux bleus sur elle, une vague de joie la transporta.

Henry se tourna vers la fée :

"J'adore vos pouvoirs, ils sont vraiment supers forts ! Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas pouvoir battre Cora toute seule?"

Emma n'entendait plus son fils. Le regard qu'elle et August échangèrent lui fit prendre conscience du lien qui s'était crée entre eux depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Malgré le petit air mystérieux qui assombrissait son regard, il lui adressa un sourire ravissant :

"Ça va, pas trop de regrets de ne plus pouvoir parler à un arbre ambulant?"

"Aucun." Répondit Emma avec beaucoup de franchise. "C'est même soulageant, même si je n'ai rien contre les arbres ambulants je t'assure..."

Ils rirent. Contre toute attente, August s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça brièvement contre lui. Cette étreinte la surprit mais elle apprécia cette chaleur et ce contact qu'elle préférait largement à la rigidité et au froid du bois. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches l'un de l'autre qu'en cet instant, mis à part sur la moto. La moto ! Elle mourrait d'envie d'en faire un tour dès que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Il s'écarta d'elle et baissa les yeux, avant de se tourner vers Henry.

"Hey, Henry, ça te dirait que je te montre comment ajouter ou enlever des pages à un livre? Tu pourrais mettre tes suites dedans comme ça..."

"Oh ouai, génial!"

Emma les regarda s'enjouer de la situation tout les deux, puis remarqua que la fée s'apprêtait à prendre congés.

"Merci !" Lui lança Emma en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant.

"Je vous devais bien ça, ce n'est r..."

Un gémissement de douleur les fit se retourner, et elles virent August trébucher et se rattraper à un des pans de mur.

"Mais, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Henry alors que la fée Bleue et Emma vinrent le relever.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Répéta Emma cette fois à August.

"Je crois... " Il inspira profondément "Que je me transforme à nouveau..."

Il se hissa sur le lit et retira sa chaussure. Il dévoila son pied qui commençait déjà à redevenir en bois.

"Je le savais..." Murmura la fée Bleue plus à elle même qu'aux autres. "Ce sort est si puissant..."

Emma hocha la tête de détermination :

"On peut forcément en venir à bout, non?"

"Peut-être dans la forêt enchantée, mais ici..."

August secoua sa main dans les airs d'un geste rassurant :

"Ça va aller, ça va aller... Je me suis déjà habitué à la douleur..."

Henry semblait envahi par la déception. Emma l'attira vers elle et lui serra la main.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Henry, nous trouverons un moyen..."

Il retira doucement sa main et quitta la pièce. August se leva avec difficulté et marcha en boitillant jusqu'à Emma.

"Merci d'avoir essayé..."

Emma avait l'impression que tout lui échappait à nouveau. Rien ne fonctionnait comme elle l'aurait voulu, et à ce moment précis elle aurait voulu avoir la certitude qu'August pourrait la regarder comme il le faisait en cet instant.

"Tu ne me devais pas un verre par hasard?" Lança t-elle avec une provocation faussement amusée.

"Tu n'as pas déjà eu ton verre d'eau de puits?" Blagua t-il en réponse.

La jeune femme ne voulait plus entendre parler de Cora, de Peter Pan, ou de n'importe quel autre problème sur lesquels les autres se posaient en cet instant. Elle avait besoin d'air, de partir. Quitte à le voir retourner à son état de branche animée, Emma pensa qu'il aurait envie de profiter comme elle de quelques temps de répit :

"Nan. Là je te parle d'un verre. D'un vrai."

**(Fin du chapitre 9)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci de suivre ma petite histoire que j'écris avec grand amour !  
**

**Bon, je vous préviens ce chapitre est costaud, et est centré sur nos deux personnages préférés, August et Emma.  
**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Confessions **

**...  
**

**..  
**

Le vrombissement de la moto trancha dans le silence des routes inoccupées, menant Emma et August derrière la limite de Storybrooke. Emma ressentait avec délice le vent s'engouffrer dans son casque, ravie qu'August ai accepté de l'emmener ainsi plutôt qu'elle avec sa vieille voiture jaune. Au détour d'un virage, le jeune homme accéléra, et Emma resserra l'emprise de ses bras autour de lui, se délectant de la vision du goudron qui passait à une allure folle sous ses pieds immobiles. Elle aimait vraiment cette sensation unique qu'offrait ce mode de transport : A cet instant, Emma songea sérieusement à troquer sa petite voiture contre une vraie moto, mais la réalité du permis qu'il lui faudrait passer ainsi que l'insécurité qu'aurait son fils à monter derrière elle l'en dissuada. Peu importe, elle apprécia ce moment, se sentant quant à elle en sécurité derrière August qui maitrisait parfaitement ce monstre de rapidité. Alors qu'elle laissait errer son regard sur les paysages loin devant, elle rencontra par hasard celui d'August dans le rétroviseur: Il lui adressa un bref sourire et reporta son attention sur la route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un chemin menant vers un petit restaurant-bar d'allure peu imposante, à la terrasse ornée d'une lueur verte. Le bâtiment était installé un peu plus loin pour éviter le passage trop rapide de véhicules près de la terrasse, mais Emma nota néanmoins la ressemblance avec celui où August était arrivé avec elle, encore nouveau-né, dans les bras. La jeune femme passa sa jambe au dessus du siège et atterrit peu gracieusement sur le trottoir. D'un geste adroit et sûr de lui, August fit sortir le cale de sa moto et descendit à son tour. Il rangea soigneusement les casques et Emma ouvrit la marche en direction du bar.

Tandis que le bruit de leurs pas rythmait leur défilé silencieux, Emma réalisa qu'elle ressentait intensément chaque effleurement que la main qu'August fit sur son dos pour guider sa route, ce qui lui fit presser le pas, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

Enfin arrivés à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur le bar et commandèrent deux verres. Emma déposa son manteau près d'elle et se tourna vers August, le regard toujours habité par cette lueur étrange qu'elle avait perçue lorsqu'il s'était transformé :

"Tout va bien?" lui demanda t-elle pour rompre le calme un peu trop pesant qu'il y avait eu entre eux sur la route.

August hocha de la tête et un sourire honnête vint effacer cette note de tristesse de son visage :

"Oui, je repensais juste à tout ce qui vient de nous arriver ces derniers temps... Et je me demandais aussi si j'avais fait le bon choix en optant pour ce truc..." Répondit-il en désignant son verre d'un air sceptique.

Emma sourit. Au vu de ses mimiques, elle réalisa qu'il mettait beaucoup d'efforts en œuvre pour dissimuler quelque chose qui le tracassait. En même temps, elle trouvait cela naturel d'être préoccupé par un sort qui grignotait minute après minute votre chair pour la remplacer par du bois.

August avala une longue gorgée de sa boisson, qu'il dû finalement trouver à son goût et questionna Emma sur ce qu'elle avait vu lors de son séjour (un peu forcé) dans la forêt enchantée.

"Tout est dévasté là-bas..." commença t-elle en saisissant son verre à deux mains "Ça avait l'air magnifique, mais le sort a ravagé les paysages et les maisons, le château... On dirait la ville fantôme d'un film glauque."

"A ce point?" August semblait assez affecté par cette réponse.

"Non, j'en rajoute un peu pour le film..." Rectifia Emma, se sentant un peu coupable devant son visage teinté d'amertume.

La jeune femme réalisa qu'il y avait vécu sa jeune enfance et que savoir sa maison abandonnée depuis vingt-huit ans dans un sale état ne devait pas être une nouvelle des plus réjouissantes.

"C'était comment avant ça?" Lui demanda t-elle

August haussa des épaules.

"Je ne m'en souviens pas."

"Ah..."

Il inclina son verre pour boire à nouveau et le reposa doucement sur le bar.

"Enfin... Je me souviens de quelques couleurs... Plus vaguement de quelques endroits. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que le mot "dévasté" ne pouvait pas faire partie de ses descriptifs..."

August essayait visiblement de faire remonter de vieux souvenirs, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Jamais il n'avait parlé de son enfance, ni de son histoire, et cet exercice lui donnait une expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage.

"J'aimerai que tu me racontes ce qui t'es arrivé en venant ici..."

Emma avait parlé d'une voix douce, et August fixa quelques instants ses yeux à l'éclat minéral sur elle. Il hésitait.

"J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée..."

Emma baissa la tête et leva sa main en signe de renoncement :

"C'est pas grave laisse tomber, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... "

"Non, c'est bon..." finit-il par dire en reposant son verre vide. "Ça ne me dérange pas..."

Emma remarqua que le sien l'était aussi, et elle fit un signe au barmen qui lui en apporta un autre sous le regard amusé d'August.

Il attendit qu'elle soit servie pour commencer son récit :

"Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, la première chose que j'ai ressenti, c'était de la terreur. Je me souviens du froid, des couleurs devenues subitement ternes, du bruit de l'avion passant au dessus de moi. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, ni où j'étais. Puis tu es arrivée par cet arbre, et j'ai cherché de l'aide..."

Emma laissa son verre suspendu près de ses lèvres, captivée par l'image de l'enfant de sept ans laissé seul face à lui-même.

"Si je me rappelle très bien d'une chose, c'est le sarcasme et la dérision que je voyais dans le regard des personnes qui nous ont accueillis parmi tout ces enfants : Il ont parlé de mes vêtements, me les ont enlevés pour m'en mettre d'autres que je trouvais farfelus et plus étranges que les miens, et discutaient de choses dont j'ignorai totalement l'existence. Avion, téléphone, voitures... Quand on me posait des questions, on me traitait irrémédiablement de menteur ou d'idiot et je finissais presque toujours dans une chambre pour m'asseoir sur un lit froid, face à d'autres enfants probablement aussi tristes que moi. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Mis à part de toi..."

Cette histoire fit résonner quelque chose de familier et désagréable en Emma, comme si ces souvenirs essayaient d'émerger de l'oubli. Après tout, elle aussi avait vécu dans cet endroit même si elle n'avait rien pour s'en souvenir. August s'éclaircit la gorge et continua, visiblement entrainé par ses propres paroles :

"Puis nous sommes arrivés tout les deux dans une famille d'accueil. Je me souviens de ma déception en les voyant nous regarder d'un air mauvais, parlant d'argent, d'autres enfants, sans jamais nous adresser la parole autrement que pour nous réprimander. Toi tu étais dans ton lit, et je venais te faire sourire une fois ou deux, histoire que tu arrêtes de pleurer pour qu'ils ne viennent pas nous voir..."

Sa voix était nuancée par de l'amusement lorsqu'il énonça cette dernière phrase.

"Il n'y avait que moi qui arrivait à te calmer. Tu t'arrêtais presque aussitôt."

Ils rirent. Emma termina son verre.

"J'aimais beaucoup m'occuper de toi. J'ai réparé le pied de ton lit, même si cela m'a valu une sévère réprimande. J'essayais de te protéger, en repensant à ce que mon père m'avait dit... Mais j'étais jeune, et la peur a pris le dessus sur mes promesses de jeune enfant..."

La gorge d'Emma se noua. Elle bu une grande gorgée de sa troisième boisson fraichement commandée pour faire passer cette sensation déplaisante et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'August.

"Et je suis parti. J'ai suivis un des seuls enfants qui ne m'aie jamais adressé la parole pour m'enfuir de cette maison. Je m'en voulais de te laisser, mais je n'aurai jamais pu rester."

Il se réinstalla plus confortablement sur son tabouret. Tout dans sa gestuelle indiquait qu'il était nerveux, mais son visage paraissait serein.

"Je t'ai déposé un baiser sur le front, persuadé que tu me pardonnerai et que mon père comprendrai."

"Et je t'ai pardonné..." Fit Emma avec un regard encourageant.

August lui adressa un léger sourire.

"Ça a dû être dur..." Soupira t-elle " Moi au moins je ne me suis souvenue de rien..."

"Le plus dur en fait, ça a été de perdre progressivement l'image de mon père." Avoua t'il "Je n'arrivais à éprouver de la joie qu'en rêve, lorsque les souvenirs venaient me trouver dans mon sommeil. Ce qui a été vraiment difficile, c'est cette barrière entre la réalité et les rêves que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Quand j'ai grandi, à l'adolescence, j'ai lu des trucs de psychologues qui parlaient de vies imaginaires pour surmonter un réel trop violent. Mais moi, je me souvenais. Vraiment. Même si ce n'était pas précis. Quand on est ados, on veut ressembler à tout le monde, ne pas être trop différent. Alors j'ai tout rejeté, en bloc. J'ai appris à vivre parmi ces gens, à me faire quelques amis. Mais cette partie de moi me manquait, inconsciemment. C'est là que j'ai été stupide."

Il marqua une pause.

"Les seuls moyens que j'avais trouvé pour revivre ces moments ne sont pas particulièrement recommandés pour la santé. J'ai finis plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, dans un sale état."

Emma comprit qu'il parlait de l'utilisation de drogues, ou de prises de risques. L'expression voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux prenait maintenant tout son sens. La moto aussi.

"Je crois que j'ai tout essayé pour revoir précisément mon père, entendre sa voix où juste revoir ma chambre, revivre quelques instants..."

August n'avait aucune raison de sourire, mais il le fit quand même quand Emma posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement et la tristesse :

"Et non, Pinnochio n'est pas quelqu'un de recommandable, gare à toi!" s'exclama t-il pour ôter la peine de son visage.

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Lui seul avait ce don de la faire passer d'un état à un autre en moins de quelques secondes. De plus l'alcool commençant à faire effet, son rire dura plus longtemps que prévu.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer depuis?" demanda t-elle en recentrant son esprit sur la conversation.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment..."

Le don qu'avait Emma pour déceler les mensonges s'activa devant son sourire forcé. Toutefois, se sentant légèrement portée par l'alcool et peu encline à accuser quelqu'un de mensonge alors qu'il venait de livrer sa vie, elle mis cela sur le compte d'une chose peu avouable ou qu'il comptait garder secret. Pendant ce temps, August espérait vivement qu'elle ne le questionne pas plus. Pour dissimuler son embarras, il s'empressa de rajouter :

"J'ai juste remonté la pente... Bon, j'ai longtemps gardé cette attirance pour les choses immédiates, les plaisirs au présent, mais je l'ai remonté quand même."

"Et tu es venu à Storybrooke..." Conclu Emma.

"Oui, tu m'as rappelé à l'ordre en décidant de rester là bas... Un rappel cuisant, à l'autre bout du monde, mais un rappel nécessaire. J'ai enfin pu retrouver le bon chemin..."

Emma se mit à méditer sur tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Elle l'imagina aux prises avec la drogue, la recherche de risques, les bras de nombreuses femmes dont il ignorait surement le nom... Il semblait avoir été vraiment paumé pour quelqu'un d'aussi posé et réfléchi. Ce qui conforta Emma dans l'idée qu'August était tout sauf un homme de bois. Cette histoire modifiait sincèrement l'image qu'elle avait pu se faire de sa propre vie. Elle n'était pas seule, loin de là. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait en elle à cet instant, mais au fond de son âme, elle se sentit alors fortement liée à lui.

August la tira de ses pensées :

"Allez, à toi de me raconter ton séjour dans notre autre monde. Dis moi un peu comment tu as connu cet énergumène que tu retiens dans ta prison dorée..." lança t-il en tournant sa chaise vers elle pour mieux orienter l'attention dans sa direction.

Emma se mit alors à lui narrer ce qu'elle et sa mère avaient vécu dans cette forêt, mima sa tête à la première vision d'un ogre, expliqua ce qu'elle avait ressenti à la découverte de sa chambre d'enfant, puis termina par les nombreuses révélations qu'elle avait apprises, ses rencontres avec Cora, Aurora, Mulan... Elle effleura néanmoins le sujet de Crochet et passa sous silence les sujets de conversations qu'ils avaient eu ensemble ainsi que leur (inexplicable ) rapprochement. Emma songea qu'il n'était pas réellement inexplicable (car leur attirance physique et le contexte stimulant l'adrénaline devait surement y être pour quelque chose) mais qu'il était inutile et incommode d'en parler à cet instant. Elle n'en avait surtout pas envie.

August l'avait écouté, sans jamais l'interrompre, ses yeux brillants de curiosité.

Emma, quant à elle, commençait sérieusement à ressentir les effets de sa "décompression". Les trois verres vidés en un temps record devant elle, elle repartit dans un rire interminable suite à une phrase particulièrement comique d'August. Il paraissait très amusé de la situation, et la voir rire ainsi lui colla un sourire indélébile sur le visage. Seule cette inclinaison à l'hilarité laissait entrevoir leur passage au bar. August quant à lui ne s'était servi qu'une seule fois pour pouvoir reprendre la route sur le retour.

"Emma Swan ne tiendrait-elle pas l'alcool?" Plaisanta t-il en déposant un billet sur la table.

"Pas vraiment non. Mais je ne suis pas saoule si c'est ce que tu sous-entends !" rétorqua t-elle d'une voix stable.

Elle se pencha dans sa direction et posa une main sur le bar juste devant lui. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une étincelle aimable brilla dans les prunelles d'August et quelques rides charmantes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Il lui adressa à nouveau ce sourire qu'elle trouvait des plus séduisant. Décidément, elle adorait quand leurs échanges illuminaient son beau visage mystérieux. August se leva, repoussant le tabouret vers le bar :

"Il faut que nous rentrions, je ne compte pas susciter le courroux du prince en ramenant sa fille après minuit !"

Emma fit mine d'être outrée :

"Tu te goures, ça c'est Cendrillon !"

August étouffa un rire :

"Qu'est ce que le peuple dirait s'ils voyaient l'héritière du Royaume ici..."

"C'est vrai que je suis l'héritière..." sembla réaliser Emma en repoussant sa chaise à son tour "Et Henry mon successeur..."

"Wow."

Avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, August passa devant elle et fit une légère courbette en lui tenant la porte :

"Madame l'héritière..."

"Arrête ton cinéma..."

"Je ne fais que mon humble travail de serviteur, fils de menuisier..."

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par sourire. Il se dirigèrent vers la moto.

"Je vais finir par t'appeler Pinocchio si tu continues!" menaça t-elle en attrapant son casque.

"Et ça, ça serait vraiment terrifiant..."

"Je confirme..."

Emma attendit qu'August enfourche sa machine pour monter à sa suite. Les vibrations du moteur bercèrent la jeune femme lorsqu'il enclencha le contact, et la moto fila dans l'obscurité. Sentant sa tête alourdie par la fatigue et ne pouvant pas profiter du paysage à cause de la nuit tombante, Emma posa lentement sa tête sur le dos d'August, et se laissa aller jusqu'à leur entrée à Storybrooke. Lorsque la moto s'arrêta devant l'appartement de ses parents, Emma regretta de n'avoir pas pu aller plus loin pour boire ce verre (en raison du danger que représentait Cora) afin que le voyage dure plus longtemps.

Elle se détacha d'August et retrouva la terre ferme sous ses pieds. August laissa le contact mais descendit également pour se retrouver face à elle.

"Merci pour cette soirée, j'ai apprécié..." Dit Emma en glissant ses mains froides dans ses poches. Elle aurait voulu ajouter qu'elle appréciait particulièrement sa compagnie mais se retint.

"De rien, c'est un plaisir..."

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, un peu plus longtemps que le fait de déposer quelqu'un ne l'aurait exigé. Un silence un peu étrange s'installa entre eux. Emma détourna son regard qui s'était attardé sur les lèvres du jeune homme et dissipa son trouble en entamant un sujet sérieux :

"Notre ami 'Peter Pan' sera probablement là demain, n'oublie pas de venir nous rejoindre pour qu'on élabore un plan avec mes parents et tout ce monde là..."

August acquiesça, observant la jeune femme qui passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. Elle était magnifique. Une vive douleur dans la jambe, comme celle qui l'avait irradié lorsqu'il avait 'oublié' de parler de sa rencontre avec Neal, le fit trembler. Elle ne devait pas le voir ainsi. Il retourna brusquement sur sa moto, laissant Emma, surprise par son départ soudain, sur le trottoir.

"A demain." Fit-il en démarrant presque aussitôt.

* * *

_(Chambre d'ami - Appartement des Charming - Fin de soirée)_

...

..

Lorsqu' Emma se retrouva en face de son lit, elle en éprouva un certain soulagement. La journée avait été longue. Elle était persuadée que cette fois au moins, elle tomberai comme une mouche.

Elle ôta vivement ses vêtements, enfila un de ses vieux tee-shirt et se dirigea lentement vers le miroir de la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Ce qu'elle y vit ne fit que renforcer son principe de ne jamais abuser de boissons pareilles. Cette soirée avait été exceptionnelle et resterai un cas isolé. Elle retourna sur son lit et se glissa avec délectation sous la couette encore froide. Une fois à tête reposée, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers Crochet.

Ce qu'il lui avait proposé ce matin dans la cellule l'avait laissé complètement abasourdie. Elle se demanda s'il avait été sincère où s'il avait encore joué une de ses nombreuses cartes de séducteur aguerri. Malheureusement, Emma n'avait pas sentit son don vibrer : peut-être éprouvait-il de vrais sentiments pour elle : Elle chassa cette hypothèse de son esprit, trop incommodée par la vision de son visage si près du sien, par cette alchimie physique qu'elle parvenait elle-même à peine à comprendre...

En parlant d'alchimie, Emma repensa à cet instant un peu perdu dans le temps où August et elle s'étaient regardés lorsqu'il l'avait déposé juste en bas... Quelque chose avait changé entre eux suite à la levée de la malédiction et son retour à Storybrooke... C'était fort et pourtant bien différent de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre face à Killian et même envers Neal : Emma secoua la tête pour se sortir de pareilles réflexions de la tête. Storybrooke était menacé, et elle elle ne pensait qu'à ses petits sentiments personnels.

Elle se tourna de l'autre côté et plongea dans un sommeil chaotique hanté d'enfants en pleurs, d'énormes tourbillons happant Henry , ainsi que d'autres images qui ne furent qu'une confusion d'émotions plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Puis, sur cette toile d'angoisse sans fond ni nom, deux mains s'étaient saisies d'elle, fermes et douces à la fois, pour la serrer contre un corps chaud et rassurant. August. Elle s'y était blottie, consolée par les battements de cœur régulier, ravie de retrouver un visage familier dans ce monde torturé qu'était son esprit endormi. Grelottant de moins en moins de froid (ou de peur), elle arrivait enfin à chasser ces images terrifiantes de Henry lui hurlant de le sauver sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle passa le reste de la nuit à se retourner sur elle-même pour refaire le même rêve jusqu'au matin, trempée de sueur.

* * *

_(Maison de Geppeto et August - Petit matin )_

...

..

De l'autre côté de la ville, au petit matin, August constata avec dépit que l'intégralité de sa jambe s'était transformée en bois. La douleur le fit rasseoir sur son lit, qu'il frappa d'un poing rageur lorsqu'il vit sous les yeux le bois prendre encore quelques centimètres de sa hanche. Lorsque l'articulation fut touchée, la décharge qu'il ressentit lui arracha un cri trop tardivement étouffé pour ne pas alerter son père.

Gepetto entra en trombe dans la chambre de son fils.

"Pinocchio, tout va bien?"

"Ça recommence..." Grinça August entre ses dents serrés. "Je ne vais plus pouvoir marcher pour un petit moment le temps que toute l'articulation soit atteinte pour qu'elle redevienne mobile..."

"Mon enfant..." Soupira le vieil homme en venant soutenir le jeune homme par les épaules "Nous devons retourner voir Reulm Ghorm pour qu'elle remette ta jambe en état... Il faut qu'elle..."

"Non !" Le coupa August avant de rajouter "Papa.." pour atténuer son ton probablement trop catégorique. "Ça ne changera rien..."

Gepetto soupira mais abandonna la bataille, sans néanmoins renoncer à la guerre:

"Mon fils, tu es la personne la plus généreuse et la plus honnête qu'il me soit donné de connaître : tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive, et nous trouverons un moyen de te sortir de là..."

August lui répondit d'un sourire affectueux, et ils restèrent quelques secondes, front contre front, à supporter la douleur ensemble. Puis, lorsqu'August pu enfin bouger sa jambe facilement, Gepetto se leva et lui proposa un somptueux petit-déjeuner. Le jeune homme accepta, puis laissa son père quitter la chambre pour aller le préparer tandis qu'il s'attelait à enfiler gymnastiquement son pantalon. Lui seul savait ce qu'il faudrait pour arrêter ou diminuer le sortilège : Parler à Emma. Henry lui avait soufflé cette idée la veille sans qu'il ne le sache. Lui avouer, et cesser de se sentir coupable à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Il devait lui raconter le chainon manquant de son histoire à lui, celle qui la concernait vraiment.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis qu'il se rappelai la scène qui avait bouleversé sa vie, et ainsi celle d'Emma : Lui, dans une chambre d'hôtel, et cette jeune femme blonde au regard vert émeraude. Lui sortant à peine de l'hôpital, et elle prétextant vouloir passer une agréable soirée en sa compagnie. Jamais il n'avait cru que la forêt enchantée ne serait venu à lui ce soir là, une véritable personne lui parlant de son monde à lui. Il l'avait traitée de folle, puis s'était rappelé qu'il venait réellement de là-bas, de la mission que son père lui avait confié. Et voilà que cette inconnue lui en confiait une autre, celle de retrouver Emma et de la sortir d'une influence qui les conduiraient tous à leur perte. De la dévier du chemin d'un certain Neal Cassidy pour mieux le rediriger sur son chemin à lui, de protecteur. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment convaincre un habitant de ce monde sans magie, elle lui avait répondu qu'il en venait lui aussi. Puis, délicatement, elle avait sorti un croquis, finement exécuté par ses soins, d'un couteau qu'elle disait appartenir à un des mages les plus puissants de leur monde féerique. Que tout les habitants le connaissaient forcément, et qu'ainsi il le croirait s'il le lui montrait en lui racontant le rôle d'Emma.

Elle lui avait conté l'histoire de son fils perdu, la légende qui l'entourait. Celle dont il s'était servie plus tard pour abuser la confiance de Rumpelstiltskin.

"August, j'ai oublié de te dire, tu as reçu ce papier ce matin, un pigeon me l'a déposé quand tu dormais."

"Un message?"

August se figea sur place. Une terrible sensation s'insinua en lui, lourde, menaçante, le vidant de son énergie. Un frisson glacial se répandit le long de sa nuque lorsqu'il déplia le papier.

_**"J'ai appris que vous étiez toujours à Storybrooke, que vous n'êtes pas repassé de l'autre côté. Je serai ici dès que possible, merci d'avoir tenu parole pour votre message par pigeon interposé. Cordialement, Neal Cassidy."**_

Une logique implacable lui fit comprendre qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur en n'avouant pas tout à Emma. En assemblant les morceaux uns à uns, August réalisa que Neal ne pouvait connaitre ce couteau que pour une seule et unique raison, et pas celle que la jeune femme mystérieuse (qu'il compris être la fée clochette) lui avait donné. Le père d'Henry était ce fils dont lui avait parlé cette femme.

Il était Baelfire.

Peter Pan.

Celui qu'Emma et sa famille attendaient ce jour-même.

.

.

(Fin du chapitre 10)

**Petit mot :** Et voilà enfin le chapitre 10, que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire pour vous ! Bon, désolée de vous laisser sur une telle fin (*_Rire sadique*_), mais que serait une histoire sans un peu de suspens ?

Alors, que pensez-vous de la relation d'August et d'Emma? Quelle va être la réaction d'Emma en voyant Neal se pointer à Storybrooke pour leur filer un coup de main? Et quelle va être celle de Rumplestiltskin?

J'espère vraiment que ma fanfiction vous plait, si c'est le cas, merci de me laisser un petit avis (positif ou négatif, tout est bon!)!

Autre chose, si vous avez apprécié l'histoire d'August (que mon esprit tordu a fomenté lorsque j'ai commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'un enfant de 7 ans venant d'un autre monde pouvait devenir), je vous conseille la fanfiction "**A Wooden Boy**" de Kandai, que j'ai adoré ! (Je me suis sentie un peu moins seule et c'est surtout très bien écrit !)

En tout cas merci pour votre soutien, je m'attèle de ce pas sur la suite !

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Confrontations**

**...**

**...**

C'est en sueur et en sursaut qu'Emma se réveilla dans le lit d'ami de ses parents, sa couverture serrée contre elle. L'image de son cauchemar tardait à s'estomper, mais le décor de la chambre termina par s'imposer lentement dans son esprit embrumé.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de penser à bouger, comme paralysée, en état de choc. Cette image d'Henry, happé par un tourbillon vers un endroit inconnu la fit frissonner à nouveau. Elle voyait encore cette panique terrifiante dans les yeux de son fils. Le fantôme de ses sensations angoissantes l'enserra à nouveau, mais elle se raisonna en marmonnant plusieurs fois qu'elle était réveillée et que rien n'était vrai. Et pourtant...

Tout avait été tellement fort, tellement palpable qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation que lui avait offert le contact rassurant des bras d'August autour d'elle, de sa respiration au creux de son oreille, du battement régulier de son cœur sur lequel elle s'était concentré pour ne plus entendre les hurlements d'Henry...

Perturbant. Gênée, Emma commença à se hisser hors des draps redevenus froids. Cette nouvelle vision d'August que lui avait fait apparaître sa propre imagination la troubla quelque peu.

Elle jeta malgré elle un coup d'œil sur la deuxième place du lit. Sa présence lui avait semblé si réelle qu'elle fut presque étonnée de ne pas l'y voir tranquillement endormi. Et le pire, dans tout ces remords éprouvés à penser à de telles choses , c'était qu'elle n'aurait rien eu contre.

Emma réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la place qu'occupait August pour elle depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il n'avait été "qu'un" mystérieux inconnu, puis un inconnu vraiment bizarre avec qui s'était installé un jeu de séduction bon enfant, puis August, et enfin, un homme qui voulait l'aider.

"Rien de bien clair mais rien de bien sorcier non plus", essaya t-elle de se persuader.

Ensuite, elle l'avait vu se transformer à cause d'elle, l'avait oublié, s'était souvenu de lui. Puis, il y avait eu cet échange de regard, lorsque la fée bleue avait réussi à lui rendre son apparence et cette soirée où finalement elle avait appris à le connaitre pour la première fois... Leur relation avait toujours été particulière, de ça elle en était persuadée, mais une autre donne s'était installée entre eux la veille. Emma en prenait silencieusement conscience.

Néanmoins, quelque chose de désagréablement familier lui fit cesser cette réflexion : Une vieille certitude, qu'elle s'était jurée de garder pour le reste de sa vie lors de la fuite de Neal : Ne jamais plus s'attacher. Son unique incartade avait été Graham, le seul homme qu'elle aurait vraiment pu aimer et sa récompense pour cela avait été de le voir mourir dans ses bras.

Le bruit des couverts tintant sur la table dans la pièce d'à côté la tirèrent brusquement de sa léthargie. Le cœur comprimé par ces affreux souvenirs, Emma se força à se lever.

Les états d'âmes ne la réussissaient décidément pas. Elle avait retrouvé avec mécontentement cette Emma en proie aux doutes qui la rebutait plus que le reste. Elle se planta devant le miroir, arrangea vivement ses cheveux et se passa le visage sous l'eau froide. Voilà qui était mieux. Ce cauchemar l'avait vraiment remué...

Une délicieuse odeur afflua à ses narines lorsqu'elle passa la porte, l'enveloppant avec gourmandise pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Son fils était déjà installé à table, mais avait repoussé son assiette sur le côté pour pouvoir écrire dans son calepin. Elle se sentit alors plus légère. Son fils était bien là, et tout n'avait été qu'une horrible nuit à passer. Elle s'approcha doucement au dessus de son épaule pour jeter un œil à ses notes et lui toucha affectueusement les cheveux :

"Bonjour Henry..."

La garçon leva la tête vers elle.

"Bonjour ! J'espère que tu as faim ! Ce matin, il y a des crêpes au petit-déjeuner!"

En effet, Blanche s'activait dans le coin de l'appartement que représentait la cuisine. Elle se tourna vers sa fille, lui jetant un regard interrogateur :

"Tout va bien?"

Emma attrapa l'assiette qu'elle lui tendit et la vit se tourner à nouveau pour retourner les autres crêpes. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de sa mère était différente des autres jours.

"Heu... Oui. J'ai juste passé une sale nuit." Répondit Emma en remarquant ses coups d'œil à l'improviste alors qu'elle allait déposer l'assiette devant sa chaise.

"Ah... Et ça va mieux?"

Emma retourna la voir, bien déterminée à élucider ce mystérieux comportement.

"J'ai juste fait un cauchemar..."

"D'accord..."

Silence. Uniquement le bruit de l'huile bouillante dans la poêle.

"Où étais-tu hier soir?"

La question avait été articulée avec élan et fermeté. Emma eu l'impression fugace d'être une adolescente en tort confrontée à sa mère sur le point de découvrir ses méfaits. Blanche n'avait jamais été comme ça avec elle : visiblement elle avait dû s'inquiéter une bonne partie de la nuit.

"Je suis juste allée boire un verre avec August... Je vous ais prévenu avant de partir..."

"Tu avais dit une ou deux heures... Et pas que tu allais boire un verre..."

Malgré l'irritation qu'elle ressentait à être ainsi infantilisée, Emma réalisa qu'une réelle inquiétude avait travaillé sa mère. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre et Blanche comprit, face au visage outré de sa fille, qu'elle n'avait pas bien réagit . Toute sa méfiance se volatilisa, et sa voix redevint douce :

"Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi. Tu fais ce que tu veux..."

Emma soupira.

"Je comprends, je comprends. J'aurai dû vous prévenir."

"Ce n'est rien. Ton père et moi étions inquiet, avec toute cette histoire... La présence de Cora nous rend un peu nerveux..."

"C'est vrai. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi en mon absence... " Emma se mit à chercher des couverts dans un tiroir pour dissimuler son embarras. Elle se sentit soudain bien idiote d'être sortie de la ville. Blanche s'était arrêtée et la regardait avec intensité. "Mais... J'avais besoin de sortir, de ne plus y penser... Et je crois que c'était la même chose pour lui..."

Sa mère finit par se lancer :

"Je l'ai senti. Depuis notre retour ici, je te sens préoccupée..." Elle hésita mais termina sa phrase sans une once d'accusation "Un peu distante...". Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète pour elle. En effet, cela faisait deux soirs qu'elle partait et plusieurs discussions qu'elle avait soigneusement évité.

Emma, n'ayant aucune réponse satisfaisante à lui offrir en retour, vit avec soulagement Henry s'approcher d'elles et les interrompre :

"Les crêpes vont être froides ! Venez !"

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table, Emma constata l'absence de son... de Charmant (C'est décidé, elle s'entrainerait chaque soir devant le miroir pour pouvoir le dire...).

"Où est James?"

"Il est partit en avance à ton bureau pour recevoir nos invités..."

"Nos..." Emma leva les yeux vers l'horloge "Quoi? Il est déjà cette heure là?"

Blanche hocha de la tête.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'étaient pas encore là lorsqu'il est descendu, mais la fée Bleue a passé un coup de fil ici pour nous avertir qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin."

Henry leva sa fourchette d'un air radieux :

"J'ai tellement hâte de voir Peter et la fée Clochette !"

"Mais alors, je dois me dépêcher..." Emma engouffra une bonne partie de crêpes dans sa bouche.

"Ne t'en fait pas, il y est allé exprès en avance pour que tu puisses te reposer..."

"C'est une délicate attention mais je suis déjà partie hier soir, je ne recommencerai pas à vous laisser gérer tout ça..."

Une lueur de tendresse brilla dans le regard de sa mère :

"Tu lui ressembles tellement."

Pour la première fois, Emma ne se sentit pas gênée par cette remarque. Elle haussa les épaules, fit un sourire à Blanche et son fils et termina ses crêpes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

* * *

_(Rues de Storybrooke - Matinée)_

_..._

_.._

Henry, Blanche et Emma se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau du Shérif pour retrouver James.

Passant devant le restaurant de Granny, Emma se souvint de la discussion éprouvante qu'elles avaient eu autour de l'armoire magique, et comment elle avait été en incapacité de réagir face à la détresse de sa mère. Maintenant qu'elle avait été mise au courant par la fée et Geppetto que l'armoire aurait du les emmener toutes les deux, Blanche n'avait probablement plus le même point de vue. Cela devait être dur de s'être vu confisquer le droit de voir grandir sa fille, mais elle avait tout de suite pardonné, et marchait fièrement auprès d'elle. Blanche pensait apparemment à la même chose qu'elle :

"Tu étais au courant l'autre jour, quand tu m'as parlé devant le Granny non?" Demanda t-elle d'une voix neutre.

"Oui. August me l'a avoué dès que je l'ai retrouvé."

Un air triste passa sur le visage de sa mère.

"Je m'en suis doutée."

Elle marqua une pause et continua :

"C'est étrange. Je suis à la fois furieuse, mais à la fois compréhensive à leur égard. Je comprends pourquoi ils l'ont fait, mais c'est difficile de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été notre vie sans cela..."

Comme à chaque fois que Blanche se confiait à Emma, Emma ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle chercha quelques mots rassurants, drôles ou même intelligents dans son répertoire pour sortir quelque chose de perspicace mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

C'est donc en silence qu'ils arrivèrent tout trois dans le bureau du shérif. James s'avança vers eux avec un grand sourire :

"Ça y est ils sont là. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes, j'allais vous appeler..."

Blanche enlaça son époux.

"Nous avons enfin une chance de nous sortir des griffes de Cora."

Emma sentit Henry trépigner d'impatience à ses côtés. James la regarda quelques instants, et lorsqu' Emma croisa son regard, il lui fit un sourire affectueux.

"Allez, allons y !"

En arrivant dans la pièce, la première personne qu'Emma rencontra fut une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds flamboyants. Accoudée au bureau, elle laissait son visage fin reposer sur la paume de sa main, un air boudeur sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle les vit entrer, elle posa ses yeux d'un vert éthéré sur eux, toujours immobile. Son regard passa sur tout les nouveaux arrivants mais s'attarda plus particulièrement sur Emma avec une lueur pas franchement amicale à son égard.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, dos à eux et conversant visiblement avec Crochet ('et oui, car bien évidemment ils se connaissent ces deux là' songea Emma avec dérision), se tenait un homme. Emma fut presque surprise que ce ne soit pas un enfant, après tout, Peter Pan n'était-il pas celui qui ne grandissait jamais? Les mains dans les poches, les jambes légèrement écartées, il avait l'air à l'aise, contrairement à la jeune femme aux airs contrariés.

James se racla la gorge pour annoncer leur arrivée. Avant même qu'il ne se retourne, Emma avait sentit que quelque chose clochait. Était-ce cette voix qui fit appel à quelques profondes réminiscences ou bien cette lointaine impression de connaître cette morphologie qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille? Elle l'ignorait. En tout cas, il fit volte face, et lorsqu'Emma le reconnut enfin (après quelques secondes dans le flou artistique le plus total), sa voix put enfin reprendre du service :

"Neal?"

Comment était-ce possible? Que faisait-il ici, bon sang? Que... Mais pourquoi parlait-il avec Killian Jones? Qu'est ce que diable foutait Neal Cassidy à parler avec ce satané pirate de contes de fées? Pourquoi son propre père ne lui demandait-il pas qui il était, ni ce qu'il fabriquait dans le bureau de sa fille?

"Vous vous connaissez?" demanda James en les dévisageant sans comprendre.

"Qu'est ce que tu fou là?" La voix d'Emma avait été sèche et impérieuse.

Il fallait qu'il lui réponde. En fait, non. Elle craignait tellement la réponse qu'elle aurait souhaité ne rien avoir dit. Mais c'était trop tard. Il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre, et les mots vrillèrent toute la logique d'Emma en cinq secondes de temps :

"Je suis venu vous aider. Écoute, je vais tout t'expliquer..."

Emma se demanda sérieusement si elle n'était pas en train de continuer son cauchemar. Elle entendit à peine la voix de sa mère qui lui demandait si tout allait bien, à peine la voix de son père mais celle de Crochet lui arriva clairement à l'esprit :

"Attends, c'est lui dont tu me parlais? De Peter?"

Emma baissa les yeux, prise de tournis. Il fallait que quelqu'un arrête cette folie. Elle releva les yeux, pour essayer d'y mettre un terme elle-même mais c'était bien lui. Tout ce temps, tout ce temps passé ensemble sans savoir qui il était vraiment. Les crêpes du petit-déjeuner dansèrent une samba endiablée dans son estomac lorsqu'elle intercepta les regards appuyés de Neal sur Henry. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, son regard oscillant alternativement entre Emma et le jeune garçon de onze ans. Crochet paru saisir la situation, et il éclata d'un rire sans joie, ce qui acheva de glacer l'air ambiant.

James, conscient du malaise de sa fille, pris l'initiative de tous les faire sortir du bureau. Il entraina Henry, Neal et la fée (qui la fusilla à nouveau du regard), et ferma la porte sur Emma et Blanche, restées à l'intérieur.

"Emma, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Comment se fait-il que tu le connaisse, que..."

Le silence que lui avait offert son père lui permit enfin d'élaborer quelques phrases construites dans le cours de ses pensées. Neal Cassidy venait de faire une irruption brutale dans sa nouvelle vie. Blanche lui posa une main sur l'épaule et attendit une réponse qui ne venait pas.

Emma lui lança uniquement un regard lourd de sens.

"Oh, Emma ne me dit pas que..."

"C'est le père de Henry." réussit-elle à souffler sans tressaillir.

Blanche porta une main à sa bouche.

"C'est lui, l'homme qui m'a abandonné avec Henry."

Son visage se teinta de stupeur.

"Que vas tu lui dire?"

"Que... Quoi?"

"A Henry, que vas tu lui dire?"

"Rien. Ne lui dit rien. Je ne sais déjà pas comment l'accepter sans vouloir rendre mon dernier repas, inutile d'en rajouter."

Blanche posa une main sécurisante sur son épaule. Elle n'exprimait plus aucune angoisse, encaissant les informations afin de pouvoir soulager sa fille. Emma n'avait pas besoin d'une mère paniquée en cet instant, mais d'une mère aimante et stable.

"Emma, tu sais ce que cela signifie pour Henry? Il est donc aussi le petit fils de Rumplestiltskin..."

Non. Son fils ne pouvait pas être de la même famille que ce monstre assoiffé de pouvoirs. Certainement pas.

"Ça va aller?" demanda Blanche, même si elle était aussi bousculée que sa fille.

Le monde qu'Emma avait peiné à se construire depuis qu'Henry avait débarqué chez elle venait se s'écrouler. Littéralement. Tout ce château branlant qu'elle avait monté, carte par carte, tenant sur le socle de son erreur de jeunesse, venait de tomber en mille morceaux.

Mais peut lui importait. Elle le reconstruirait, et plus haut encore. Car désormais elle avait une famille et des personnes sur qui compter. Elle avait sa mère, dont elle appréciait plus que tout la présence en cet instant précis, et son père qu'elle apprendrait à connaitre. Elle avait aussi son fils, que cette information ne changerait pas, et August. D'autres personnes se rajouteront à la liste. Et ce n'était pas cette histoire farfelue d'ex petit-ami volant qui l'arrêterait. Après tout, elle avait déjà tué un dragon.

"Oh que oui, ça va aller..." finit par articuler Emma en sentant ses forces lui revenir.

* * *

_(Devant le Restaurant de Granny - Matinée)_

_..._

_.._

Quand Emma et Blanche arrivèrent devant le restaurant, une nouvelle fois aménagé pour l'occasion, elles virent que James avait pris les devant en installant tout le monde autour du bar. Entre temps, la fée Bleue était arrivée, et elle discutait maintenant avec Neal et la fée Clochette. Le regard de Neal glissa au dessus de son épaule, et il aperçu Emma.

Il se dirigeait à présent vers la porte pour les rejoindre:

"Veux-tu que je reste?" Demanda Blanche à Emma qui sentit ses mains trembler sous l'énervement.

"Non, ça va aller. Attendez-moi à l'intérieur j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec 'Peter Pan'"

Blanche acquiesça, lança un dernier regard à sa fille et marcha vers le restaurant. Neal lui ouvrit la porte, la laissa passer et descendit les marches deux à deux.

"On peut parler?"

Si Emma avait pu planter ses pieds dans le sol pour être incapable de courir, elle l'aurait sans doute fait. Elle croisa ses bras, et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs foudroyants:

"Tout dépend de ce que tu comptes me dire. Si c'est pour t'excuser je pense que tu peux t'abstenir..."

Neal trottina vers elle mais s'arrangea pour établir une bonne distance de sécurité entre lui et celle qui le haïssait probablement de tout son être:

"Je... Je ne peux pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait... Mais je peux t'expliquer..."

Il ne tenait pas en place, comme si des braises brulantes crépitaient sous ses pieds. Il semblait réellement mal à l'aise.

"Je me fou de tes explications Neal Cassidy. Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu volais dans ton enfance? Après me faire voler des montres pour m'envoyer en prison?"

A ces mots, il émit un petit bruit de bouche agacé mais reçu la pique avec humilité.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viennes de notre monde quand nous nous sommes rencontrés!" s'exclama t-il.

Emma leva les yeux vers le restaurant. A travers la vitre, elle vit James lui lancer un regard interrogatif, prêt à intervenir. Emma lui fit signe que tout allait bien, et Blanche alla lui tenir le bras.

"Tu m'aurais pris pour un cinglé !" Continua Neal en faisant les cents pas devant elle.

"Et le fait que tu sois le fils de Rumplestiltkskin t'as bien sûr donné le droit de me laisser moisir en tôle !"

Neal s'arrêta et scruta Emma :

"Tu connais mon père?"

"Mouai."

"Il est ici?"

Neal eu soudain l'air préoccupé. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil aux alentours. Emma sentit son cœur louper plusieurs battements lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il observait à nouveau Henry.

"C'est qui ce petit garçon?" Demanda t-il d'une voix pesante.

"Henry..."

"Quel âge a t-il?"

"C'est ton fils." Lui asséna Emma sans ménagement.

Neal cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son regard allant de Henry à elle. Emma ne sut pas si c'était un effet de la lumière déclinante, mais son visage devint soudain livide.

"Tu plaisantes?"

"Est ce que j'en ai l'air..."

Il la scruta longuement, tentant de percer son mensonge mais sentit ses jambes fléchir quand il comprit qu'elle n'était pas en train de tout simplement se venger de lui.

Neal se prit la tête entre les mains, et recommença ses allers-retours en marmonnant:

"Putain... C'est pas vrai... Quel merde..."

"Ne t'excuses surtout pas, ça serait encore plus humiliant." Siffla Emma en savourant l'effet que cette révélation eu sur Neal. "Alors écoutes moi bien attentivement : Tu ne t'approches pas de lui tu m'entends?"

Dans un geste rageur, Neal envoya toute la force de son poing dans une voiture garée à côté. Emma sursauta.

"Mais puisque je te dis que je n'en savais rien ! Toi tu m'annonces ça comme ça !"

"Comme toi tu m'annonces que tu voles avec des sirènes et des fées ! "

"Très bien, très bien, je l'avoue, j'ai merdé. J'aurai dû t'en parler, même si je reste persuadé que tu m'aurai cru complètement malade... Mais un enfant Emma ! Merde, tu aurais dû me le dire !"

"Excuse-moi j'étais enfermée à double tour grâce à ton courage légendaire, je n'ai pas eu très envie de venir te l'amener dans les bras, enfoiré!"

Neal leva deux mains vers elle pour l'inciter à se calmer et fit un pas en arrière :

"Écoute, il faut que je te dise un truc..."

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose de particulièrement virulent vu la haine qui transpirait de son visage mais il lui coupa la parole :

"Je ne veux pas me faire pardonner, ce que tu as subi ne devrait pas l'être, mais je veux que tu saches une chose..."

Emma décida de l'écouter, méfiante:

"Je ne suis pas parti de mon plein gré. Quelqu'un est venu me trouver, juste avant qu'on ne veuille partir pour Tallahassee, et m'a parlé de ton destin, de ce que tu devais accomplir..."

"Mais de quoi tu me parles bordel?"

"Un soir, un type, il est venu, la veille de notre départ pour Tallahasee, et m'a parlé de toi."

"Et naturellement tu as écouté ce qu'un abruti est venu te dérouler pour..."

"Il m'a montré le couteau de mon père ! Il m'a prouvé faire parti de notre monde. Je n'ai jamais su son nom, ou s'il me l'a dit je ne m'en rappelle plus, mais j'ai tout de suite compris que je devais le faire. Pour toi, pour tous!"

"Pour moi? M'abandonner aux flics avec un gosse ?"

Le visage de Neal changea d'expression. Une véritable colère se dessina sur ses traits. Il s'approcha d'elle, rompant la distance de sécurité réglementaire :

"Ça je l'ignorais, Emma, tu ne peux pas me mettre ça sur le dos... Je ne serais jamais parti si j'avais su que tu étais enceinte !"

"Oh, mais de partir en sachant que tu me laissais derrière toi, avec tes montres dans ma poche, ça, ça ne te posais aucun problème !"

Neal voulu répliquer mais Emma haussa la voix :

"Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre venant de toi. Tu espères vraiment que je vais croire des choses aussi stupides? Tu pensais sauver les autres en me laissant? C'est bien ! T'as fait ton putain de job !"

"Emma..."

"Mais moi, j'ai été en prison Neal, et j'en ai souffert ok? Toi t'as continué ta vie, alors viens pas me tartiner tes histoires pleines de bons sentiments juste pour te faire pardonner ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ! Va au diable !"

Emma sentit ses larmes monter devant le visage anéanti de Neal, mais les retint de toutes ses forces, oubliant même de respirer. Sa blessure venait de se rouvrir, suintant douloureusement devant celui qui lui avait fait. Neal frappa encore la voiture et lui tourna le dos pour prendre à nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne céderait pas. Ses yeux s'asséchèrent enfin, et elle put enfin se diriger vers le restaurant sans trembler.

James la vit entrer dans le restaurant. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder :

"Tout va bien Emma? Blanche m'a dit pour lui... Veux-tu que je lui dise de quitter Storybrooke?"

"Nan, tout va bien, nous avons réglé nos comptes, et nous avons besoin de lui..."

"Nous trouverons une solution sans lui. Si tu ne veux plus le voir, nous ferons sans..."

"C'est la seule solution pour vaincre Cora. Et si cela implique de devoir le côtoyer, je suis prête à le faire."

Ses yeux flambaient de détermination. Son père lui lâcha les épaules et voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais il la laissa s'installer auprès d'Henry, pas certain que ce ne soit le bon moment pour elle.

* * *

_(Devant le restaurant de Granny - Matinée)_

_..._

_.._

"Baelfire?"

Neal était encore en train d'assimiler sa soudaine paternité lorsque la voix de son père fit résonner son véritable prénom dans la ruelle totalement vide.

Neal se tourna lentement vers lui. Rumplestiltskin était là, les mains serrées autour de sa cane en bois. Son père n'avait plus ce visage terrifiant, mais il n'avait pas changé. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, puis le mage s'avança vers lui, les lèvres tremblantes :

"Mon fils... C'est bien toi ?"

Neal resta silencieux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Rumplestiltskin fit quelques pas vers lui, scrutant le moindre détail de son visage. Derrière ses traits endurcis par l'âge, il reconnu nettement les yeux accusateurs de son enfant. Sa bouche pincée possédait les mêmes lèvres et ses cheveux, même coupés, étaient aussi bruns et ondulés que l'étaient ceux de son fils.

"Oui c'est toi... Je le vois..." Sa voix tremblait de joie.

Neal fit un pas en arrière, bouleversé de voir son père à cet endroit.

"Je suis tellement désolé Bael. Jamais je n'aurais dû t'abandonner dans ce passage. J'aurai dû être avec toi, te suivre ici..."

"Mais tu ne l'as pas fait." Neal avait enfin trouvé la force de parler, soulevé par sa rancœur encore vive.

Neal mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Il aurait pu s'élancer vers lui, rompre cette distance qui le faisait reculer à chaque pas que faisait son père. Mais l'image de la créature s'accrochant désespérément aux parois de terre pour ne pas tomber avec lui lui fit faire un pas en arrière. Ses longues années d'errance au pays imaginaire lui en fit faire un autre. Rumplestiltskin, les larmes aux yeux, vit son fils reculer encore une fois.

"Je t'ai cherché. J'ai tout fait pour te retrouver. J'ai parcouru de nombreuses voies dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour..." Sa voix se brisa, et Neal vit son père comme il ne l'avait jamais vu encore : Faible, vulnérable. "Tu m'as tellement manqué Bael."

Une des défenses de Neal s'écroula lorsqu'il sentit la faiblesse de son père. Il ne pouvait toujours pas s'approcher de lui, mais il formula un aveu qui lui fit monter une boule dans la gorge :

"Tu m'as manqué aussi papa..."

Rumplestiltskin entama un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Neal recula encore.

"Non. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je te pardonnes!"

"Je sais mon fils. Je suis désolé, nous devons parler de tout cela ensemble, je comprends que tu m'en veuille..."

"Et tu as tué ma mère..."

Rumplestiltskin se figea sur place. C'est alors qu'il comprit ce que Crochet avait insinué lorsqu'il avait menacé qu'il payerait un jour. En effet, il avait dû côtoyer son fils durant de longues années. Qui savait ce qui avait pu se passer là bas? Avait-il retourné son fils contre lui? Que lui avait-il raconté?

La porte du restaurant fit tinter la sonnette, sortant le sorcier de son trouble. Ils se tournèrent vers James, qui se tenait en haut des marches.

"Nous allons commencer."

Le regard du Prince se posa sur Neal avec hostilité. Il semblait le haïr tout autant que sa fille. Ce séjour ne s'annonçait décidément pas des plus agréables. En plus de devoir gérer son passif avec Emma, il devait maintenant composer avec la colère d'un beau-père, ses retrouvailles pas franchement désirées avec son propre père, ainsi que l'apparition d'un fils de onze ans dont il ne savait absolument rien. Tout le poussa à répliquer quelque chose de mal aimable à ce Prince, repousser son père et s'enfuir très loin pour ne plus supporter cette charge. Mais un nouvel élément l'en empêcha : Henry. Il avait un fils, et il avait retrouvé Emma. Il ne la laisserait pas seule à nouveau. Il devait les aider, c'était un rôle qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il resterait à Storybrooke, que ces gens le veuillent ou non.

.

.

.

_Fin du chapitre 11_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Et voici le 11, qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre dans son peaufinage... Beaucoup d'émotions fortes attendent Emma lors des prochains chapitres, et beaucoup de révélations pour vous très bientôt... Je travaille pas mal sur les Flashbacks et sur un événement qui changera la petite routine de nos personnages... Je travaille aussi de plein pieds sur la relation August/Emma/Neal, j'ai hâte d'entrer dans le vif du sujet ;) !_

_A bientôt !_

_Alors, vos avis ? _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Complots**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_(Maison de Regina Mills - Au même moment )_

...

..

"Regina? Regina, c'est bien vous?"

Le corps étiré de tout son long, Archiblod Hopper grimaça lorsque le fer de ses chaînes lui mordit la peau délicate des poignets. Il continua toutefois de tirer sur ses liens diaboliquement solides, ignorant la douleur. Avait-ce été le fruit de son imagination, ou bien la voix de son ancienne reine, affaiblie par l'épaisseur des murs, avait-elle réellement résonné quelques secondes auparavant? Il colla vainement son oreille contre la pierre froide de sa geôle, mais relâcha tout ses muscles après quelques secondes sans aucune réponse. Harassé par la position plus qu'inconfortable dans laquelle Cora l'avait attaché, Archie essaya de soulager sa nuque endolorie en posant sa tête sur ses genoux repliés. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était retenu prisonnier ici, mais ce qu'il avait compris, c'est que Regina Mills n'y était pour rien. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait ouvert la porte ce soir là, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt ("Quel bougre d'idiot ai-je été !"). Rien, dans ce regard qu'elle lui avait jeté, n'appartenait à cette femme troublée dont il était venu prendre des nouvelles. Mais cela, il ne l'avait réalisé que trop tard, lorsque la fausse Regina Mills l'avait frappé au crâne d'un coup qui l'aurait à coup sûr écrasé s'il était resté criquet... Son hypothèse avait ensuite été confirmée quand elle avait mis quelques secondes de trop pour se transformer en ressortant de la cellule voisine à la sienne. Et si quelqu'un se faisait passer pour elle, la vraie Regina devait être retenue captive tout comme lui. Et sa voix venait de vibrer de l'autre côté. Il en était certain. Il devait réessayer :

"Regina ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez?"

Une ombre de voix lui arriva aux oreilles. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle disait, mais c'était bien celle de Regina.

"Dieu soit loué, c'est bien vous!" S'exclama Archie en se remettant à tirer sur ses liens pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Le cliquetis de ses chaines sur la pierre l'empêcha d'entendre ce qu'elle disait :

"Quoi? Que dites vous?"

"C'est vous Archie?"

"Oui, je suis retenu ici, je..."

Il se tut pour écouter.

"... Vous a t-elle pris votre cœur?"

"Pardon?"

"Ma mère vous a t-elle pris votre cœur?"

La voix de la jeune femme semblait irritée.

"Euh... Mon cœur... Oui, mais elle me l'a rendu... Expérience tout à fait déplaisante soit dit en passant..."

Regina resta silencieuse. Cette réponse devait sûrement être importante pour elle.

"Comment allez-vous?" Lui demanda t-il en haussant la voix pour que la discussion soit plus claire.

"Que faites-vous ici?" Regina venait de répondre par le biais d'une autre question : Archie nota sa façon de détourner le sujet d'elle.

"Je... Je venais vous voir en fait..." glissa t-il avec un sourire en coin "Donc nous revenons à ma question : Comment allez-vous?"

Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa voix semblait s'être radoucie lorsqu'elle lui dit :

"Vous êtes coincé ici et tout ce que vous trouvez à me demander c'est comment je vais?"

"Oui... Je voulais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé au restaurant l'autre soir..."

"Pourquoi?" La voix de la Reine s'était durcie à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

"Parce que quand je les ai vus s'en prendre à vous, j'ai perçu votre détresse. Et je ne tenais pas à ce que vous broyiez du noir sur ce seul échec. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Regina..."

Archie pu presque imaginer son visage stupéfait.

"Vous vous moquez de moi?"

"Non. Je trouve que ce que vous avez essayé, de faire le premier pas, c'est audacieux... Mais malheureusement risqué et..."

"En quoi ma détresse, si toutefois j'en ai une, vous intéresserait-elle? Et pourquoi maintenant? Je vous signale que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de me psychanalyser Mr Hopper..."

"Je ne vous psychanalyse pas, je veux vous soutenir..."

Archie bougea difficilement ses poignets pour atténuer brièvement la douleur lancinante.

"Mais pour cela, nous devons sortir d'ici !" lança t-il.

Regina ne répondit pas. Un bruit distinct de porte grinçante le fit se rasseoir brusquement, puis la sienne s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Cora se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. En un claquement de doigts, ses chaines se délièrent et il se sentit porté pour se lever. Ses muscles endoloris crièrent leur désaccord, et une crampe le fit grimacer :

"Où m'emmenez-vous?"

Cora ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et le conduisit vers la porte voisine. Celle de Regina. Il trébucha sur lui-même lorsqu'elle le poussa à l'intérieur. La brune le fixa intensément tandis qu'il essayait de remettre sur pieds. Archie l'observa quelques secondes : Cette fois c'était bien elle. Malgré son soulagement à être avec elle (c'était leur chance de s'échapper!) il nota qu'une lueur froide habitait dangereusement ses yeux tournés vers lui.

"Alors? J'ai tenu parole, je ne m'en suis pas prise à Henry" Commença la vieille femme en refermant la porte derrière elle. "Je te propose même de le sauver de leur sombre influence... Ce sorcier ne mérite que ce qu'il a semé, et à nous deux, ma fille, nous dominerons ces moins que rien. Il a essayé de nous détourner l'une de l'autre mais ce temps est révolu. Nous pourrons reconstruire ce qui a été perdu..."

Le regard de Regina fit le métronome entre lui et sa mère. Quelque chose d'important semblait se jouer. Archie ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il devait intervenir :

"Regina... Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça... Écoutez moi... Vous n'êtes pas mauvaise... Ensemble, nous arriverons à..." Il sentit sa bouche se fermer toute seule. Cora rebaissa son bras.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du psychologue, Regina Mills perdit quelques instants de sa dureté. Il étudia ses grands yeux noirs, cherchant désespérément à faire appel à sa bonté, à ce quelque chose qu'il avait vu chez elle quand elle était entré dans son cabinet, il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Il ne savait pas ce que sa mère lui avait proposé d'accepter, mais rien de bon n'était ressorti de ces paroles prononcées telle une prophétie à l'issue dramatique. Elle lui rendit son bref sourire, mais son beau visage se détourna de lui, avant de retrouver cette maudite détermination que lui et ses congénères avaient si souvent craint dans l'autre monde. Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

"C'est d'accord. Trouvons ce couteau et récupérons Henry."

Un sourire particulièrement carnassier métamorphosa Cora.

"Parfait."

Puis, d'un geste aussi rapide que douloureux, elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine d'Archie, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Il eu juste le temps de regarder une dernière fois Regina avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inanimé.

La jeune femme frissonna. Elle avait choisi son camp. Néanmoins, elle se sentait coupable. Elle venait d'abandonner le seul être de toute cette ville qui croyait en elle. Elle savait pertinemment que la vision de son regard empli de déception et d'amertume la poursuivrait jusqu'au bout de ce chemin qu'elle avait choisi d'emprunter, celui de la brutalité, de l'affrontement, du pouvoir... Cela serait un dur prix à payer, mais il en valait le coup : Elle allait enfin récupérer son fils et écraser tout ceux qui s'étaient mis en travers de son chemin. Elle briserait Rumplestiltskin, cette ordure qui avait détruit sa vie, celle de sa mère et le forcerai à s'incliner pour le mettre en pièce. Elle récupérerai son pouvoir et, par la même occasion, réduirai enfin les Charming au silence, à l'oubli.

"Et bien commençons..."

* * *

_(Restaurant de Granny - Matinée )_

...

..

Cela faisait une bonne heure que le débat concernant Cora battait son plein dans le petit restaurant de Granny, et Emma fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour suivre le fil de la conversation sans que ses pensées ne penchent du côté de sa colère envers Neal. En vain.

Certes, elle entendait de ci de là quelques bribes du plan mais elle avait dû s'aider à plusieurs reprises des notes de Henry pour ne pas paraître stupide quand venait le temps de donner son avis. Plusieurs fois elle avait hoché de la tête sans trop savoir pourquoi, trop occupée à couver son fils du regard, jouant avec la tentation de tout lui avouer une fois cette réunion terminée. Son père la tira à nouveau de ses pensées :

"Qu'en penses-tu Emma? Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée?"

La jeune femme leva la tête, et croisa par inadvertance le regard de Neal, qu'elle avait soigneusement évité jusque là. Suite à leur altercation, il avait été s'installer loin d'elle avec son père et Clochette. James se racla la gorge et reformula la question :

"Viens-tu avec nous de l'autre côté?"

Elle se sentait capable de tout. Cela n'était pas un problème.

"Oui."

James acquiesça et rehaussa sa voix pour bien se faire entendre. Emma décida d'écouter.

"Bien. Nous allons donc faire trois groupes. Le premier sera constitué de quelques volontaires. Ce groupe fera sortir Cora de sa cachette pour l'éloigner de Baelfire et Clochette. Le deuxième groupe sera constitué de ceux qui partirons dans notre monde pour détruire la source de son pouvoir, dirigés par Reulm Ghorm, autrement dit Blanche, Emma et moi. Le troisième sera le dernier, le plus important. C'est celui qui portera le dernier coup à Cora, lorsqu'elle n'aura plus ses pouvoirs. Rumplestiltskin sera de celui-ci. Leroy se chargera de la protection des enfants et de l'évacuation des habitants avec l'aide de Granny et de Ruby. Les fées seront avec eux."

La voix sinueuse de Rumplestiltskin se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce :

"Si je puis me permettre, il reste un petit problème à régler..."

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Henry cessa de griffonner :

"Si nous détruisons la source de pouvoir de Cora, nous détruisons également celui de Clochette. Comment comptez-vous rentrer dans ce cas?"

Toute l'assemblée posa la même question silencieuse à James, qui ne sut quoi répondre. Ce fut finalement celui qui posa la question qui en apporta la réponse :

"Je peux ensorceler quelques flacons pour que la magie ne s'évapore pas et soit conservée. Mais... Car il y a un mais... J'ignore combien de temps ils tiendront suite à cela..."

Rumplestiltskin croisa ses bras, visiblement satisfait. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier de recevoir des ordres, et mettre à jour la faille du plan de James était une façon plutôt bien manœuvrée de malmener l'autorité royale. Il ne remarqua pas le regard plombé par la désillusion de Neal, déçu de constater que son père était toujours ce mage tant redouté, malgré son apparence ordinaire. La fée Bleue avança son buste au dessus de la table pour que tout le monde l'entende :

"Cela sera convenable, je pourrais soutenir ce sortilège suffisamment longtemps..."

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, mais personne n'entendit le bruit de la sonnette, tous occupés à donner leur avis sur la situation. Emma jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Neal, et elle le vit donner un coup d'épaule agacé à Clochette qui n'avait rien écouté. Il était surement en train de tout lui réexpliquer. Le bourdonnement causé par le mélange de voix craintives fit replonger Emma dans ses sombres pensées. Comment pouvait-elle aborder le sujet avec Henry? Devait-elle seulement l'aborder? Devait-elle le faire avant ou après l'élimination du danger que représentait Cora? Une tension désagréable lui lancina le front, et Emma porta ses mains à ses tempes pour les masser lentement.

Une main chaude et douce se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête. C'était August. Une bouffée de soulagement l'envahit.

"Emma? Il faut que je te parle..."

Il jeta des coups d'œil anxieux dans la foule puis plongea ses yeux aux nombreuses nuances de bleu dans les siens.

"Tu ne vas jamais me croire..." Souffla Emma en glissant sa main autour de son bras.

Ce geste, qu'elle avait fait instinctivement, lui procura beaucoup d'apaisement. Il était là, près d'elle, et elle avait hâte de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé. Pour August, ce contact lui tordit le ventre de douleur, même si en d'autres circonstances il aurait su l'apprécier grandement. Il lui coupa la parole :

"Ils sont arrivés?"

Emma le scruta avec étonnement.

"Oui, ils sont installés là bas... Mais il faut que je te dises un truc!"

Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui souffla l'information qu'il connaissait déjà. Elle observa son visage quelques secondes, puis constata qu'il paraissait guère surpris et anormalement anxieux.

"Tout va bien August?"

"Je dois te parler, il faut que nous sortions d'ici..."

Alors que James s'apprêtait à résumer le rôle de chacun et rappeler à Clochette de préparer des réserves de poudre de fée dans la journée, August attrapa la main d'Emma et la tira vers l'extérieur. Le brouhaha et la foule les dissimulèrent des yeux curieux, et à nouveau personne ne prit garde à la sonnette.

Emma dévala les marches avec lui.

"Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu vas me dire ce qui te prend?"

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et le restaurant. Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin de la rue, à l'ombre d'un arbre. La respiration haletante, Emma chercha à croiser son regard fuyant.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Il s'est passé quelque chose?"

August inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur elle, une délicieuse vague de chaleur lui parcouru le dos et la poitrine. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle eu presque l'impression de revivre son rêve, à la seule différence près que c'était lui qui était en panique. Sa mâchoire se serra à plusieurs reprises et sa bouche s'entrouvrait par intermittence, mais il resta silencieux. Puis, aussi subitement qu'il s'était emparé de son bras pour l'amener ici, il posa ses deux mains autour du visage d'Emma. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond. Elle ressentit de plein fouet toute la tendresse qui se dégageait de son geste. Un vieux réflexe (bien familier depuis la trahison de Neal) dicta à Emma de se reculer, mais la peine de ses grands yeux bleus braqués sur elle la fascina. Elle resta interdite tandis que d'un mouvement lent il approchait son visage du sien pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ses pouces effleurèrent ses joues dans une caresse, puis il retira les deux mains de son visage. Emma résista à la tentation de s'éclaircir la gorge et pria pour que sa voix ne tremble pas :

"August..."

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard :

"Je suis désolé Emma..."

Des bruits de pas claquèrent derrière eux.

"Emma? Emma!"

Neal arriva à leur niveau et stoppa sa course lorsqu'il aperçu August. Personne ne l'avait suivit.

"Toi?"

Emma suivit le regard de Neal et vit qu'il s'adressait à August. Encore secouée de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était impossible qu'ils se connaissent.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici..."

Neal continuait son délire. Mais contre toute attente, August lui répondit:

"J'ai décidé de rester ici après la levée du sort..."

Emma retrouva sa respiration saccadée, incapable de comprendre l'idée qui martelait pourtant son esprit d'un lien terrifiant. Neal observa leur proximité et ses épaules s'affaissèrent quand la jeune femme se rapprocha un peu d'August :

"Dis moi ce qui se passe, bon sang!" fit-elle en se mettant face à lui.

Neal le pointa du doigt pour mettre fin à n'importe quel doute:

"Emma ! C'est lui dont je te parlais ! C'est lui qui est venu me voir et qui m'a dit de m'éloigner !"

"T'es complètement atteint Neal ! C'est impossible que..."

Ses mots se perdirent lorsqu'elle vit August acquiescer. Son cœur se contracta si violemment qu'une douleur lui traversa la poitrine de part en part. Une terrible douleur. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, loin de cet arbre. August sortit de sa torpeur et tendit une main vers elle :

"Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, laisse moi t'expliquer..."

Cette fois-ci, le contact de sa main l'électrifia, et une brusque montée de colère la fit trembler de tout ses membres.

"Ne me touches pas !"

"Emma, ce que je ne t'ai pas dit l'autre jour, la raison qui m'a poussé à..."

Emma refusait d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle venait enfin de mettre un visage sur le responsable de ses longues années de solitude. Et c'était précisément celui de l'homme qui venait de l'en sortir. Elle tourna les talons, mais August arriva devant elle dans un bond :

"Je t'en prie, écoute moi ! Je... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi à ce moment, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que ça te ferait endurer... Je voulais tellement retrouver mon père, croire en ces souvenirs que je n'ai pas réfléchi..."

Emma le bouscula au passage mais s'arrêta pour se planter face à lui. Ses yeux brillaient de ses larmes contenues.

"Tout ce temps tu n'as pas arrêté de me mentir... Dire que je t'ai écouté, que je t'ai cru et que j'ai pu compatir pour ta pauvre existence ! Super ! Devine quoi, tu peux aller déballer ta putain d'histoire à tout ceux que tu as sauvé !"

"Je ne t'ai pas menti sur mon histoire Emma. Tu es la seule à qui j'ai pu le dire..."

"Tu sais quoi August? J'en ai plus rien à faire !"

Neal fit quelque pas pour les rejoindre mais Emma le pointa du doigt avec férocité:

"Et tu ne vaut pas mieux que lui, vous êtes tous pareils ! Ne m'approchez pas!"

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent net, mais August ne put se résoudre à la laisser partir. Il s'approcha encore d'elle mais elle se mit à crier :

"Tu as ruiné ma vie !"

Elle jeta un regard embué de larmes vers Neal. Il avait représenté toute sa vie. Il avait été son avenir mais on lui avait arraché. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que c'était la faute d'un seul homme. Le seul qu'elle aurait voulu épargner.

August changea d'expression. Quelque chose de l'ordre du désespoir le poussa à répliquer ce qu'il avait au fond de la tête :

"Non Emma ! Je l'ai sauvée ! Tu serai sûrement encore en prison à l'heure qu'il est si je n'étais pas intervenu !"

Neal, outré, voulu intervenir mais il se ravisa devant la tournure de la situation.

"Je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit sur ce qu'aurait été ma vie, August !"

"C'est vrai, je l'ai fait pour moi, j'ai agit comme un égoïste!" Emma lui tourna à nouveau le dos mais August ne céda pas : "Mais il y a une chose que je peux te dire maintenant : Si je devais le refaire, je le referai pour toi! "

Il fallait qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle lui hurle dessus, peut importe ce qu'elle voudrait lui faire. Mais il ne voulait pas la voir partir ainsi blessée, sans rien subir en retour.

La foule commença alors à sortir du restaurant, et certaines oreilles alertées par le cri d'Emma firent se tourner quelques curieux.

Le ton d'Emma devint si menaçant qu'August réalisa que c'était la fin de ses tentatives d'explications :

"Je ne veux plus te revoir..."

August resta silencieux, comme vidé de toute son énergie. Elle les laissa seul, et il eut juste le temps d'entendre son sanglot étouffé avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule. Il porta la main à sa jambe. Elle ne lui faisait plus mal et le sortilège cessa de grignoter sa peau. Il le sentait au fond de lui même. Cependant, une autre douleur, plus violente et sourde, envahissait son être. Celle de l'avoir perdue. La voilà, sa malédiction, sa vraie fatalité.

C'est à peine s'il vit Neal passer devant lui pour rejoindre les autres. Son père vint silencieusement à ses côtés et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

* * *

_(Rues de Storybrooke - Fin de matinée)_

...

..

Pendant ce temps, Clochette trouvait le temps particulièrement long, tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils du restaurant. Presque tout le monde était parti, mais elle continuait à broyer du noir, la tête éternellement reposée sur la paume de sa main.

Pendant toutes les longues minutes qu'avait duré cette interminable planification, Baelfire n'avait eu d'yeux que pour cette jeune femme qui l'avait pourtant envoyé sur les roses. Clochette avait fondé beaucoup d'espoir sur cette dispute, espérant recevoir quelques marques d'affection lorsqu'il aurait compris que plus rien ne la reliait à elle. En plus, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il trouvait à Emma : Elle n'avait rien pour elle : un physique pas forcément très attrayant, un langage grossier, et surtout, ce n'était pas une fée. Mais pourtant, il n'avait parlé que d'elle, et lassée par ses remarques aussi insipides que stériles, elle avait cessé d'écouter.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et sa colère laissa la place à de la tristesse. C'est qu'il lui manquait affreusement, ce garçon sur qui elle avait veillé une grande partie de sa vie. Ces derniers jours, il avait été physiquement près d'elle, mais tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'écoutait parfois plus parler. Lorsque Baelfire vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et poussa un soupir, elle tourna la tête vers lui :

"Qu'y a t-il?"

"Emma a enfin compris la vérité..."

Clochette pouffa de lassitude mais la suite lui redonna toute son attention..

"L'homme qui est venu me trouver, comme je t'ai raconté, et bien il était encore ici..."

La fée se tendit. Baelfire ignorait son rôle la dedans et il était hors de question qu'il l'apprenne.

"Tu es sûr que c'était lui?"

"Bien évidemment. J'ai voulu t'avertir mais tu ne m'écoutais pas!"

La voix de son interlocuteur avait déjà retrouvé cet accent agacé qu'il prenait avec elle à chaque fois que leurs discussions duraient plus de cinq minutes. Elle regretta ces temps où ils riaient ensemble jusque très tard dans la nuit sous le lever des deux lunes.

"Désolée..." Grogna la fée en croisant son regard. "Quoi? Arrête de me culpabiliser !"

Le regard de Baelfire se perdit au loin, et Clochette cru quelques instants qu'il allait repartir dans un monologue existentiel sur Emma. Cependant, il parla de tout autre chose :

"Ça va être étrange de retourner là bas... De se remettre à voler..."

Clochette sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Une véritable allégresse la fit se redresser :

"J'ai tellement hâte Peter..."

Baelfire lui jeta un regard amusé. Clochette lui avait trouvé ce nom d'enfant perdu en référence à son incroyable dextérité pour viser en plein dans le mille avec n'importe quel caillou ou pierre.

"Tu m'appelles encore comme ça? Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis un bail!"

"Peut-être que tu sais encore manier les lance-pierres... Quoi qu'avec tes rhumatismes..."

Il croisa les bras, piqué au vif :

"Ça se trouve c'est toi qui ne saura plus voler, vieille fée rabougrie !"

Clochette se mit à rire d'une voix fluette, et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, détendue.

"J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir parler à Emma."

Tout l'enthousiasme de Clochette retomba mais ce moment de complicité (le premier depuis qu'il avaient atterrit dans ce monde) lui fit tout de même supporter cette remarque sans broncher.

"Je vais lui laisser le temps d'avaler cette histoire ("Et me laisser le temps de réaliser que j'ai fait la plus belle connerie de ma vie en la laissant elle et Henry derrière moi" songea t-il) et j'irai la retrouver..."

La fée hocha distraitement de la tête. Elle venait d'apercevoir Reulm Ghorm s'avancer vers eux.

"Clochette, je peux te parler?"

La fine jeune femme se leva de son fauteuil, sous le regard étonné de Baelfire :

"Ça ne me concerne pas?" Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur

"Seulement si tu sais faire de la poussière de fée..."

Baelfire se retourna vers la table, tandis que les deux femmes sortirent dehors. La foule s'était dispersée depuis longtemps, et elle se retrouvèrent enfin seules :

"Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui, Clochette, tu as parfaitement rempli ta mission..."

Clochette haussa les épaules, feignant la modestie la plus pure.

"Si, j'insiste, tu as su maintenir son identité secrète, éloigner les dangers qui l'ont entouré et l'amener au Ténébreux quand celui-ci a découvert l'amour..."

Clochette songea plutôt à sa relation et ses aveux à Crochet, au fait qu'elle l'aie laissé seul à ses seize ans dans ce monde suite à une de leur plus violente dispute et enfin au protecteur d'Emma, qu'elle avait adroitement manipulé pour que Baelfire revienne vers elle.

"C'est normal, c'est mon rôle de fée de le protéger..."

"J'ai une autre mission à te confier, et celle-ci est encore plus importante que la première !"

Clochette hésita, méfiante.

"Je ne dois pas quitter Peter tout de même?"

La fée Bleue hocha la tête mais fut surprise de constater à quel point elle s'était attaché à lui.

"Non, ce sera une sorte de... Continuité..."

"Continuité?"

"J'aimerai que tu veilles sur son fils, Henry Mills."

Le choc secoua le corps déjà fragile de la jeune femme.

"Son... Son fils?"

"Oui, il a eu un fils avec Emma Swan... Cet enfant représente l'avenir de tous. Il sera plus puissant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous!"

"Peter a un fils... Mais.. Il ne m'a rien dit..."

"C'est une information capitale qu'il ne faut pas dévoiler à n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Il vient de l'apprendre et je pense que c'est une chose qui ne s'accepte pas aussi vite... Acceptes tu cette mission Clochette? Vas tu veiller sur le fils de Peter pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien?"

Clochette dû fournir un effort intense pour maintenir son visage impassible.

"Ou...Oui..."

"Fort bien !" S'enjouât Reulm Ghorm en frappant dans ses mains "Retrouve moi à la mine, nous devons confectionner une poudre de fée contenant ta magie au plus vite!"

La fée Bleue tourna au coin de la rue, et elle se retrouva seule. Seul le bruit du vent courant sur les murs de la ville troubla le vide que cette information avait creusé dans sa tête. Un enfant. Clochette s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle, mû par la jalousie. Pourquoi cela la faisait-elle autant souffrir? Elle était une fée, elle ne pouvait pas aimer l'enfant qu'elle avait dû protéger ! C'était impossible... Qu'est ce qui clochait chez elle? Depuis le début elle s'était sentie différente, mais là, au point d'en être jalouse... Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. C'était ce sentiment incontrôlable qui l'avait poussé à faire des erreurs, à risquer de le mettre en danger... Ce sentiment qui l'avait poussée à faire de Peter un enfant mi-homme mi-fée, capable de traverser tous les mondes en sa compagnie...

Mais était-ce seulement de l'amour?

Ce n'était pas cette chose qu'elle voyait entre les humains qui l'attirait non... Plutôt une sorte d'osmose avec lui, une parfaite fusion qu'elle protégerait jusqu'au bout de ses capacités. C'était son Peter. C'est elle qui l'avait amené là-bas, l'avait guidé, et avait vu son évolution au sein du groupe plutôt chaotique des enfants perdus. Elle l'avait vu se démarquer, faire preuve d'une grande vivacité d'esprit, tout en étant particulièrement faible quand venait le soir et qu'il se retrouvait seul. Et elle l'avait consolé, longtemps...

Ils étaient les deux parties d'une seule âme. Ils s'étaient connus, testés, apprivoisés, adorés, puis détestés, repoussés, avant de se ré-apprécier. Et ainsi de suite. Mais toujours liés par la pensée et leurs souvenirs.

Clochette essuya sa larme avec le dos de sa main et se redressa.

Soudain, l'écho d'un cri de nourrisson arriva jusqu'à elle. Tout ses muscles se contractèrent, et elle tendit l'oreille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait, ce pleur aux accents fantomatiques mais cette fois, il semblait si proche qu'elle se mit en quête de le trouver. Il n'avait cessé de la surprendre, de plus en plus fréquemment lorsque Peter et elle s'étaient approchés de Storybrooke. Elle ignorait l'origine de cet écho que Peter n'avait jamais entendu, même quand elle levait le doigt afin de lui intimer de se taire pour écouter.

Il fallait qu'elle s'élève pour y voir mieux. Elle se concentra mais ses ailes se sortirent pas. La magie était vraiment instable ici... Elle tapa rageusement du pied pour réessayer, et cette fois-ci, elle les sentit fleurir dans son dos et s'épanouir derrière elle. Enfin, en quelques battements, elle atterrit gracieusement sur le toit du restaurant. D'où venait-il bon sang? Une immense vague de culpabilité la fit paniquer à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, mettre fin à sa détresse et à sa peine...

Elle tourna sur elle même tout les sens en alerte. Il n'y avait rien. Juste des bâtiments à perte de vue et la forêt voisine. Toutefois, elle réussit à estimer d'où le pleur lui parvenait le plus nettement.

"Waouh. C'est trop chouette ! Comment vous avez fait ça?"

Le cri du bébé cessa de résonner. Clochette se pencha pour voir d'où venait la voix enfantine qui s'était adressée à elle. C'était le jeune garçon qui avait accompagné Emma. Le fils de Peter. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, ses yeux bruns illuminés d'admiration.

"Je vous ai vu déplier vos ailes, c'est génial!"

Clochette jeta un dernier regard en direction de l'endroit qu'elle avait réussi à localiser puis se laissa tomber devant Henry dans un atterrissage gracieux. Le jeune garçon la dévisageait avec intensité. La ressemblance avec Peter lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'il se mit à se concentrer pour griffonner quelques mots dans son petit cahier rouge.

"Comment t'appelles-tu déjà?" lui demanda t-elle, ne se souvenant pas du prénom que lui avait dit la fée Bleue

"Henry... Henry Mills!"

"Et bien... Henry, est ce que ça te dirait de voler?"

Il la scruta avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons de baudruches sur le point d'éclater.

"Vo... Voler?"

"Oui... J'ai quelque chose à te demander... Et j'aimerai que tu montes avec moi sur ce toit pour me dire ce que j'aimerai savoir."

Henry ferma son calepin dans un claquement sec.

"J'en suis!"

Il le fourra dans une de ses poches et ferma les yeux. Clochette, pleine de nostalgie, le regarda attendre quelque chose. Une réelle affection monta en elle lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était maintenant lui son enfant perdu. Le fils de Peter. Elle n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

Finalement, ne sentant rien se passer, il ouvrit un œil curieux.

"Alors? Vous ne jetez pas votre poudre de fée sur moi pour que je vole?"

Clochette se mit à rire pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

"Non... Ce n'est pas si simple. Donne moi ta main."

Henry s'approcha doucement et posa sa petite main sur la sienne.

"Voilà. Crois tu aux fées Henry?"

"Bien évidemment!" Répondit-il en pointant du doigt ses ailes dépliées.

"Bien. Maintenant, je vais verser quelques grains de ma poudre sur nos mains. Dès que tu les sentiras sur toi, je veux que tu repenses à ma question, et que tu repenses ensuite à ta réponse."

Henry hocha la tête et attendit. Clochette se concentra et réussit à faire apparaitre une maigre poignée de poussière de fée dans son autre main. Ça suffirait. Lentement elle la déversa, et elle attendit Henry dont le visage était fermé par la concentration.

Il commençait à s'élever dans les airs auprès d'elle.

"Regarde !" Lui souffla t-elle en tapotant sa joue pour qu'il rouvre ses yeux.

Il baissa la tête, et son émerveillement le fit éclater d'un rire empli de liesse.

"Ça marche ! Waouh c'est génial !"

A la grande stupéfaction de Clochette, Henry arriva à poser ses pieds sur le toit sans aucune maladresse. A croire qu'il avait cela dans le sang.

"Alors? Quelle est ma mission au juste?"

Alors que n'importe quel enfant serait resté centré sur ses propres émotions, Henry, quant à lui, s'était déjà tourné vers elle pour l'aider. La maturité qu'elle lisait au fond de son âme ne la fit que s'attacher d'avantage à lui.

"J'aimerai que tu me dises ce qu'il y a par là..."

Henry fronça ses sourcils.

"Là bas précisément..." Elle se plaça juste à côté de lui pour mettre son doigt tendu dans sa ligne de vue.

"C'est la maison de ma m... Euh de Regina. Ma mère adoptive. C'était la méchante reine dans l'autre monde."

"Il y a un enfant là bas?"

"Non, je suis son seul fils."

Clochette ne comprenait plus rien.

"Ça t'as aidé? C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir?"

"Tu m'as parfaitement aidé Henry..."

"HENRY !"

Ils firent volte face et virent Emma courir vers eux, transie de peur.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là haut?"

"T'inquiètes pas Maman, j'aide Clochette à trouver ce qu'elle veut !"

Emma hoqueta de peur en le voyant se pencher dans le vide mais il se contenta de voler tranquillement jusqu'à elle. Abasourdie, elle le suivit du regard et se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer. Clochette atterrit près d'eux.

"Mais comment tu..." commença Emma

"C'est Clochette, elle m'a donné de la poussière de fée et..."

"Je ne veux plus jamais que tu refasses ça ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles!"

"Il se débrouille très bien..." Lança la fée d'un ton plus bourru qu'il n'aurait du l'être.

Emma la fusilla du regard, ce qu'elle lui rendit très bien. Tout dans la voix et les œillades de cette petite femme fluette semblait avoir été dérobé à une petite fille de moins de dix ans. Son visage et son corps étaient juvéniles, mais Emma cru voir percer une lueur malveillante dans son regard. Seule cette noirceur dans ses yeux trahissait ses siècles d'existence, ce qui donnait à son allure générale quelque chose de dissonant, d'inquiétant.

Emma resserra son emprise sur Henry.

"Allez viens, on rentre."

"Mais maman, je n'ai rien fait de mal..."

"Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, je ne dis pas ça pour toi... Il est juste l'heure de rentrer, tes grands-parents nous attendent pour manger."

...

..

**(Fin du chapitre 12)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici enfin le chapitre 13, désolée pour le retard... Bon, en compensation vous verrez qu'il est relativement long, j'y ai passé plus de temps que d'ordinaire, tant il est riche en informations ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus, on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Marionnettes**

* * *

_(Bureau du Shérif - Matinée)_

...

..

"Yo ho, yo ho, une vie de pirate pour moi..."

La voix trainante et monotone de Killian Jones résonnait entre les murs glacés de la cellule. Seules ses lèvres bougeaient sur son corps totalement immobile, et son regard était vide et inexpressif. Ce refrain, qu'il chantait auparavant comme un hymne à son équipage avait ici des airs lugubres et macabres : Il avait tout perdu et se retrouvait enfermé, seul, et surtout privé du bruit des vagues qui l'avait maintenu en vie toutes ces années. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant le clapot de l'eau sur la coque sur son bateau :

"Nous pillons, nous pillons, nous dévalisons, et pillons... Donnez-moi à boire, mes chéries, yo ho..."

Il s'arrêta. Un bruit lui fit comprendre que la porte d'entrée du bureau venait de s'ouvrir... Était-ce Emma? Il se redressa, abandonnant son attitude abattue.

Finalement, ce fut un homme aux cheveux roux et légèrement bouclés qui fit son apparition. Des lunettes rondes encerclaient ses yeux tout aussi ronds, et sa tenue indiquait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme amoureux de périples et d'exploration. Crochet retrouva son sourire narquois :

"En quoi puis-je vous être utile? Vous cherchez votre chemin?"

L'homme se tourna vers lui et perdit son air hagard. Ses traits se durcirent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malveillant à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands méchants de l'histoire.

"Tiens, Crochet, je vois que ton intelligence t'as permis de bien t'en sortir..."

Stupéfait, le capitaine croisa ses bras et observa l'inconnu s'approcher de lui.

"Pas très main cette histoire de coup de feu en pleine forêt... Tu aurais pu également envoyer une lettre à Rumplestiltskin pour prévenir de ton arrivée, quitte à vouloir te faire remarquer..."

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Crochet :

"Cora..."

"Elle-même... "

"De qui as-tu pris le corps cette fois-ci?" Siffla Crochet en marchant vers les barreaux pour se rapprocher.

"Le psychologue de cette ville. Très facile à manipuler malgré ses cris incessants."

"Vieille sorcière... Toujours planquée derrière les plus faibles..."

"Mais toujours en liberté..."

" Vipère ! Tu m'as bercé de mensonges, tu savais que ce rat possédait encore ses pouvoirs..."

Archie hocha négativement de la tête et passa un de ses doigts épais à travers les barreaux pour pointer le front du pirate.

"Non, je l'ignorais. Mais cette idée m'avait traversé l'esprit. Te connaissant, je savais que tu foncerais sans aucun recul, et ainsi, j'ai pu voir si oui ou non il manipulait encore la magie."

Crochet grimaça. L'idée d'avoir servi d'appât le fit frémir de colère.

"Trêve de bavardages inutiles. Je suis venue marchander avec toi."

"Pardonnez-moi, vieil homme, je ne marchande plus avec les sorcières." Grinça t-il en s'écartant.

Archie ne le quitta pas des yeux, le visage satisfait, comme si sa proposition venait d'être acceptée. Dans un mouvement d'une lenteur calculée pour attirer son attention, il jeta une clef dans la cellule. Le petit objet métallique cliqueta jusqu'aux pieds du pirate.

"Voici mon avance pour ce marché..."

Piqué par la curiosité, Crochet se baissa pour attraper la clef du bout de ses doigts.

"Je n'ai rien accepté..." Rappela t-il en essayant de ne laisser transparaitre ni sa curiosité ni sa méfiance.

"Ceci est un des nombreux passe-partout de Regina. Tu es maintenant en capacité d'ouvrir toutes les portes de cette ville, y compris celle de cette cellule..."

Cela devint particulièrement difficile pour Killian de dissimuler son incompréhension. Il dû laisser poindre quelque chose, car Archie afficha un sourire victorieux.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

"Je veux que tu m'aides à retourner dans la forêt enchantée avec ma fille..."

"En quoi cela m'arrangerait-il?"

"Et je veux voir souffrir Rumplestiltskin par la même occasion."

Le regard du capitaine s'enflamma à ces mots.

"Voilà qui est mieux." approuva t-il.

Archie plongea à nouveau sa main dans une poche et en sortit un collier de diamants. Les yeux de Crochet effleurèrent à peine l'objet :

"L'argent ne m'intéresse pas..."

"Ce n'est pas un vulgaire objet, pirate ! Il est très particulier..."

Cora fit à nouveau glisser la main d'Archie à travers les barreaux pour lui donner.

"C'est une des parties les plus importantes de notre contrat..."

"Je ne saisis pas..."

"Je tiens ce collier de ma propre mère, qui elle même le tenait de la sienne. Cet objet est si vieux dans notre famille que la totalité des âges de ces habitants ne vaudrait pas le sien. Quand je m'éloigne de lui et que je veux le retrouver, il se met à chauffer et devient ainsi..."

Killian sentit soudain l'objet devenir chaud dans ses mains, et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, vit le diamant passer du bleu au rouge sang.

"Tu resteras ici et tu garderas cette clef jusqu'au moment où j'appellerai ce collier à moi. Alors tu quitteras cette cellule et tu suivras le chemin qu'il t'indiquera."

Crochet croisa les bras, ignorant la brûlure qu'il commençait à lui infliger :

"Je ne vois toujours pas ce que j'y gagne, et ça serait dommage pour toi que ton prix ne m'intéresse pas..."

"Voici ce que je te propose : en échange de la certitude que tu seras là quand j'aurai besoin de tes services, je t'offrirai la liberté et le pouvoir de maitriser celui que tu hais.."

Le visage de Crochet se transforma instantanément. Il dévisagea les yeux noirs de l'homme en face de lui avec une avidité malsaine.

"Tu te ris de moi !"

"Pas du tout."

"C'est impossible. Jamais personne n'a trouvé ce couteau, pas même moi!"

"Je l'ai déjà fait, et je saurai le refaire." Éluda Cora pour mettre fin au ton agressif du pirate. "Je peux le retrouver aisément, et je jure que tu tiendras ce couteau dans tes mains l'instant venu."

La méfiance de Crochet était encore présente :

"Pourquoi me le donnerais-tu alors?"

"Parce que je veux le voir souffrir, et que le voir maitrisé par son pire ennemi sera quelque chose de largement suffisant. Une fois qu'il sera neutralisé et humilié, il ne m'intéressera plus. Pour ma part, je ne veux que retrouver ma famille et offrir à ma fille le destin qu'elle mérite."

"Qu'entends tu au juste par "retrouver ta famille"?" Railla t-il pour tenter de désarçonner Cora.

Le visage du psychologue se ferma mais Crochet eu la surprise d'entendre tout de même sa réponse :

"Je vais récupérer Henry pour elle et nous régnerons sur l'autre monde."

Crochet fronça les sourcils, happé par les méandres de la tentation. La chance de sa vie s'offrait à lui, toute une quête de plusieurs siècles. Diablement tentant. Même difficilement refusable. Il vit dans cette ambition 'familiale' une occasion de s'assurer qu'elle effectuerai sa part du marché :

"Et si je t'apprenais quelque chose de particulièrement avantageux, est-ce que je pourrais avoir la certitude que tu ne te défilerai pas quand ton tour viendra d'assurer ce que tu me dois?"

Le regard d'Archie brilla d'intensité:

"Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre, pirate?"

"Le fils de Rumplestiltskin est en ville. Et Henry est son fils. Emma Swan et lui se sont rencontrés dans ce monde avant qu'elle ne vienne ici..."

Crochet vit avec satisfaction la réaction ahurie de Cora.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que le mot 'inutile' convienne toujours pour ma stratégie d'emprisonnement... Qui sait ce que j'aurai appris si je lui avais envoyé une lettre avant de venir..." Lança t-il en la fusillant du regard, ravi de la brève ascendance qu'il avait réussi à avoir sur elle.

Cora semblait réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait. En remarquant le sourire d'Archie qui s'étirait au fur et à mesure des secondes, Killian ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Emma penserait de ses agissements.

_En quoi cela me gênerait-il, je ne lui dois rien ! Elle m'a repoussé, m'a trahi en haut du haricot magique... Ma vengeance est si proche..._

Son visage s'imposa néanmoins à son esprit, et un soupçon de culpabilité le déstabilisa.

Il resta silencieux tandis que Archie résumait le marché :

"Très bien. Dès que le collier se mettra à ma recherche, tu ouvriras ta cellule avec cette clef et viendra à nous. Une fois que tu nous auras trouvées, tu auras le couteau. Libre à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux. Tu pourras le tuer ou le manipuler, à ta guise. Pourquoi pas lui faire finir le boulot sur sa servante pour assouvir ton esprit sadique..."

Crochet ne répondit rien, encore déconcerté par ces remords indésirables qui troublaient son esprit assoiffé de vengeance. Il se contenta de hocher de la tête pour acquiescer.

"Bon. Je vais aller déposer cet idiot quelque part dans la ville. Peut-être en apprendrais-je davantage..." Continua Cora en redressant les vêtements de Archie d'un geste raide.

Elle le fit se lever et tourner le dos à Crochet.

"Tiens parole et tu tiendras ta vengeance. Ne me fais pas attendre !"

Puis sur ces mots, elle le laissa se débattre seul avec lui-même en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

...

Chez les Charmings, le repas s'était déroulé dans un silence presque total. Emma, ulcérée par les révélations qu'elle avait eu à encaisser ainsi que son altercation encore vive et amère avec August, avait poliment coupé court aux questions d'Henry concernant Peter Pan, incapable de lui apporter une autre réponse que : 'On s'est connus dans notre enfance'. En effet, le garçon avait évidemment remarqué cette tension qu'avait apporté ce nouveau venu avec lui et l'effet qu'il avait eu sur Emma. Blanche et James s'efforcèrent de parler avec Henry et Emma, de détendre l'atmosphère mais celle-ci resta indéniablement pesante.

Paralysée par ses pensées qu'elle n'arrivait pas à démêler, Emma avait finit par prétexter un besoin de prendre une douche pour quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'elle eu fermé le verrou derrière elle, elle laissa enfin le champ libre à sa colère, jetant ses vêtements au sol, l'esprit inondé d'injures et de remords, maudissant le destin de la guider si mal dans ses choix. Allégée par l'absence de son fils dont elle n'avait plus à supporter le regard soucieux, elle se releva doucement pour terminer de se déshabiller puis s'engouffra sous une eau brûlante mais salvatrice.

August. Le matin même elle s'était surprise à rêver de lui, à se sentir rassurée par sa présence... Elle posa une main sur son ventre, contracté par le profond ressentiment qui lui intimait l'ordre de ne pas se souvenir.

De ne pas y penser.

Mais c'était impossible. Elle se rappela toute la douceur de son geste lorsqu'il avait pris son visage entre ses mains, à ce délicieux contact qu'avaient offert ses doigts sur ses pommettes engourdies. Puis, il l'avait embrassée sur le front, comme dans leur enfance, comme dans un au revoir, probablement conscient qu'elle déchainerai contre lui ce courroux qu'elle avait jusque là éprouvé qu'envers Neal. C'était à n'y rien comprendre... Il avait volontairement changé le cours de sa vie, et pourtant il avait continué à cueillir sa confiance sans scrupules... Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit? Se fichait-il à ce point d'elle? Mais alors, d'où lui était venu ce geste empli d'affection et cette soudaine confession lors de leur sortie en dehors de Storybrooke?

Encore abasourdie par la duplicité dont il avait fait preuve, elle tenta vaguement de faire revivre sous ses yeux clos tout ces instants qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie depuis leur rencontre, à la recherche de quelque indice qui aurait dû l'interpeller... Mais aucun ne vint.

Juste d'agréables souvenirs : leur premier échange quand il était descendu de sa moto et qu'avec son fils elle l'avait regardé partir sans dire un mot, son aide précieuse lors du jugement de sa mère, leur complicité née en un regard dans le garage de Regina, leur promenade autour de la maison de Geppeto, cette soirée où elle avait finalement découvert quelle histoire tortueuse se dissimulait derrière ce visage avenant et aimable, et à cette chaleur qu'elle avait ressentit tout contre lui sur sa moto. Quelques larmes glissèrent discrètement le long de ses joues, camouflées par la vapeur que l'eau chaude faisait couler sur son visage. Réalisant qu'à chacun de ces instants il avait gardé le secret de son rôle dans sa solitude sous silence, Emma chassa jusqu'au dernier de ses regrets : S'il avait fait cela, c'était uniquement pour gagner sa confiance et ainsi celle de ses parents envers qui son père et lui avaient des torts, afin de s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Cela lui apparut comme une évidence.

Furieuse contre elle même d'avoir pu osé croire qu'un je-ne-sais-quoi de bon et sincère aurait pu naître de cette relation frelatée, et lasse de s'être à nouveau fait piéger, elle monta encore la température de l'eau et la laissa couler le long de son dos pour trouver un peu de calme.

Elle repensa également à celui qui avait prétexté avoir agit pour le bien sans réaliser que pour elle, il avait fait beaucoup de mal: Neal. Ou Baelfire.

Elle revit son visage démuni lorsqu'il avait appris pour Henry: Il avait vraiment eu l'air de regretter son abandon et ne serait visiblement pas partit de son plein gré. Mais il avait tout de même cru un inconnu et l'avait livrée à la police, et pour cela elle ne lui pardonnerait rien. Et petit détail qui avait toute son importance : C'était le fils de Rumplestiltskin !

Elle frissonna.

La question de savoir comment elle allait tout avouer à son fils refit surface, et elle prit sa décision : Elle devait lui en parler. Neal venait de réapparaître dans sa vie, et Henry avait le droit de connaitre son histoire. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, elle qui avait tant couru après la sienne. Mais tout d'abord, elle attendrait de voir le comportement de Neal envers lui avant de choisir la façon dont elle lui présenterait. Après tout, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il était devenu pendant ces longues années. Elle demanderait aussi conseil à sa mère un peu plus tard.

Rassérénée par cet instant d'isolement, Emma se glissa hors de la douche et frictionna ses cheveux avec force. Elle se dévisagea quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir embué et inspira profondément. Non, elle ne referait pas subir son mutisme et ses sautes d'humeur à sa famille : Ils étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait, les seuls sur qui elle pouvait se reposer : Tout était maintenant clair : Neal lui avait brisé le cœur, et elle ne laisserait personne recommencer.

Enfin, elle était ressortie de la salle de bain et ses parents furent rassurés de la voir sourire à nouveau. Elle alla s'asseoir auprès d'Henry pour le regarder dessiner ce qu'il avait vu ces dernières heures et le conseilla. Content de sentir le changement d'humeur chez sa mère, Henry avait cessé de poser des questions dérangeantes et avait écouté avec soin les critiques d'Emma.

James avait ensuite annoncé à sa fille que pendant qu'elle avait "discuté" avec August et Neal, il avait été convenu avec les pères de ces derniers de se retrouver dans cet appartement après le repas pour parler du lieu où logeraient Baelfire et Clochette :

"Marcus?" s'était exclamée Emma " En quoi cela l'intéresse t-il de savoir où Neal ira?"

James l'avait regardé avec un sourire:

"Il s'est proposé de l'accueillir chez lui..."

Emma avait été ébahie et surprise par ce choix, imaginant August et Neal vivant dans la même pièce. Effectivement, lorsque Geppeto arriva chez eux au côté de Rumplestiltskin, il s'avéra que August avait bel et bien accepté quand son père lui avait soumis l'idée.

"C'est le minimum qu'on puisse faire pour vous aider..." Avait dit le vieil homme, qu'Emma soupçonnait d'autant plus de s'être senti redevable vis à vis de l'armoire magique.

Rumplestiltskin avait protesté quant à lui, mais James avait coupé court en tranchant clairement que c'était le lieu le plus sécurisé pour eux, et que Cora ne chercherait jamais là-bas si elle apprenait sa présence en ville. Mécontent mais dans l'obligation de coopérer, il avait quitté la pièce sans dire un mot. Emma en resta pantoise.

'Drôle de cohabitation qu'il va y avoir là'... Songea t-elle en s'allongeant dans son lit le soir venu.

* * *

(Forêt avoisinante à la maison de Geppeto - fin de soirée)

...

..

Alors que la vie commençait paisiblement à s'endormir à Storybrooke, quelques âmes en mal de sérénité continuaient à errer dans l'obscurité. Tandis que certains courraient se retrouver pour débattre si leur retour dans l'autre monde valait le coup suite aux sombres descriptions qu'en avait fait leur Prince, et qu'une autre venait de s'éveiller en plein milieu d'une rue déserte, August Booth, lui, observait les lumières de la ville disparaitre une à une.

Il était assis dans la forêt, au même endroit ou quelques heures auparavant, Emma lui avait promis qu'elle l'aiderait à le sortir de sa prison de bois. Et d'une certaine manière, elle l'avait fait.

Son regard manqua une ou deux lumières qui venaient de s'évanouir dans la nuit et sa concentration vacilla. Il avait perdu le compte. D'autres s'éteignirent à leur suite, mais c'était trop tard. Ses obscures pensées l'assaillirent à nouveau.

Un besoin finalement pas si ancien mais atrocement viscéral lui impulsa quelques signaux électriques dans les jambes pour qu'il se lève. Qu'il aurait été simple de leur répondre, de se lever et se précipiter volontairement dans cette sphère infernale qui lui avait permis il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore de fuir une réalité trop amère. Pour oublier.

Il pouvait le faire, sa jambe ne l'en empêcherait plus.

Mais...

...

_Il avait passé de longues années de sa vie à essayer d'oublier. Oublier ce qu'il était (Pinnochio n'avait pas eu sa place dans ce monde), oublier son père et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Oublier ce bébé qui avait été le seul à lui sourire et qu'il avait abandonné aux coups du sort. _

_Petite Emma. Douce Emma. _

_Il avait passé son enfance à se demander si elle avait vraiment existé._

_Princesse réelle ou simple spectre de son imaginaire fertile d'enfant malaimé?_

_Au bout de plusieurs années à se demander à quoi elle ressemblait, ce qu'était devenu ce petit morceau de femme aux grand yeux noirs, au bout de quelques années à vivre par intermittence un calvaire quant il osait croire que tout était vrai, il avait découvert un moyen d'oublier. Simple, radical. _

_Trop peut-être, puisque sa vie avait failli y passer. _

_Puis, dans les méandres brumeux de son existence dans queue ni tête, il avait rencontré Clochette : _

_Elle lui avait révélé que tout était vrai. Une véritable bénédiction : Un nouveau bouleversement identitaire, mais avec, pour la première fois, quelques lueurs d'espoir. L'occasion de récupérer son père avait été la plus attirante, et tant pis pour Emma. Après tout, n'était-ce pas de sa faute à elle si son père avait dû le fourrer dans cette fichue armoire? La détester lui avait permis de ne plus s'en vouloir et de ne plus vouloir oublier. Double avantage._

_Plus tard, sa petite manipulation effectuée sur Neal, il avait attendu nonchalamment que la malédiction se brise. A l'autre bout du monde, certain de retrouver son père un jour ou l'autre, August s'était laissé vivre aux frais de pauvres femmes crédules et des failles de ce système qui l'avait jusque là démoli sans scrupules. Pinnochio n'existait plus vraiment, August avait pris le dessus. Dragueur, Arnaqueur, Profiteur et surtout Menteur. Et ça le faisait rire._

_Tout s'était arrêté un soir. Les plaisirs de la nuit, les mesquineries, la certitude de serrer son père dans ses bras quand cette petite princesse gâtée déciderait d'agir. Tout._

_Le pire choc de sa vie. La souffrance l'avait arraché de son fauteuil, lui faisant rejoindre le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un étau venait de se refermer sur sa jambe et l'avait fait crier de douleur. Il avait porté ses mains à sa cheville. Sous ses vêtements, un pied de bois. _

_Terreur. _

_Pinnochio, tu n'as pas été un bon petit garçon..._

_Le sortilège avait repris sa lente besogne. Tandis qu'il commençait à lui rogner lentement la peau, il lui siffla alors à l'oreille : "N'oublies pas, si tu veux récupérer ton père, tu dois aider Emma"._

_Pinnochio avait finalement réussi par rattraper ce menteur qui avait usurpé son identité : Ce soir là, ce n'était pas August qui était parti à toute vitesse, c'était Pinnochio. Terrorisé par l'idée d'être transformé à nouveau comme lorsqu'il avait enfermé Jimminy dans l'horloge de son père, le petit garçon de bois avait fui vers Storybrooke, abandonnant l'essence cruelle d'August, ce masque qui lui avait permis de survivre, dans la fumée de sa moto noire de jais._

_..._

August se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Maintenant, il était Pinocchio et n'avait plus besoin d'oublier qui il était. Son père était à quelques mètres de là et sa promesse n'était plus qu'une histoire ancienne. C'est cela qui le maintint assis et l'aida à ignorer cette tortueuse attirance pour le danger et l'auto-destruction.

Ce soir, il aurait pu être heureux à fixer inutilement ces lumières insignifiantes. Il avait retrouvé son père, son identité.

Il y avait cru à ce bonheur insouciant, quand la vague de magie avait soufflé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, le ramenant à la vie. Mais quelque chose avait changé depuis. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu...

_Il avait rencontré une femme formidable. Une femme qui lui avait redonné vie sans le savoir. Ce n'était pas seulement leur sauveuse, elle était aussi la sienne. _

_Sa vie s'était éclairée le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur cette femme aux cheveux de lumière. Quelque chose de spécial s'était immédiatement noué entre eux, et August avait compris à quel point son chemin s'était égaré. _

_Emma lui avait prouvé qu'elle n'était rien de cette garce vulnérable que son esprit fiévreux avait fabriqué pour se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. _

_Au fil des jours et de leurs échanges, il avait vu cette rage de vaincre, cette âme blessée mais d'une force infinie qui animait son magnifique regard. Elle avait rapidement prouvé sa capacité à faire émerger le meilleur des gens, en lui rappelant qu'il savait lui aussi donner le meilleur de lui-même : Toutes les démarches qu'il avait entreprit pour lui apporter de l'aide avaient été honnêtes, et August avait redécouvert qu'il était capable d'affection, de sincérité. _

_Ses sourires redevinrent vrais, spontanés. Les arrières pensées qui avaient toujours guidé le moindre de ses gestes disparurent. _

_Il n'était plus seulement question de devoir l'aider, il en avait éprouvé le désir. Plus que jamais._

_Cependant, depuis son réveil dans son corps de bois, ce désir s'était intensifié, transformé... Il n'y avait pas ou peu porté d'attention, absorbé par le poids de ses mensonges, mais lorsqu'elle s'était penchée vers lui dans ce bar, une autre envie s'était répandue jusque dans la dernière fibre de son corps : Quelque chose de moins innocent, de plus ardent. Il lui avait juste sourit pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais la tentation de glisser ses doigts le long de son épaule ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit. Quand à celle de les passer dans ses cheveux, elle le hantait toujours. Seule sa culpabilité l'avait retenu de ne pas presser son corps contre le sien pour l'embrasser ce soir où il l'avait déposé devant chez elle._

Il attrapa un lourd morceau de bois et le jeta violemment devant lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas su discerner jusqu'ici lui apparu comme une évidence : Il aimait Emma. Intensément.

Sa douleur de l'avoir perdue lui extirpa tout l'air de ses poumons.

August passa le dos de sa main sous ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui vinrent troubler sa vue. Il avait tout jeté au feu. Son égoïsme avait tout détruit.

La seule solution qui s'imposa à lui fut de partir. Il devait quitter cette ville pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il ne supporterait pas de côtoyer Emma sans pouvoir la toucher ni la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pourrait pas endurer son regard noirci par la haine et sa froideur sans en souffrir le martyr.

Il aiderait son père à payer leur dette envers le Prince et Blanche-Neige en hébergeant Baelfire et Clochette, veillerait à ce qu'Emma et Henry ne craignent plus rien avant de quitter la ville avec lui.

August se leva, massant sa jambe plus par habitude que par nécessité. Sa respiration retrouva son rythme habituel et une étrange sensation d'apaisement lui arracha un triste sourire : Malgré le vide qui s'était creusé en lui depuis qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos, il était heureux d'avoir eu la chance d'aimer une femme telle qu'elle. Et cela, il ne voudrait l'oublier pour rien au monde.

Jetant un dernier regard sur la ville engloutie par la nuit, August marcha lentement vers la maison de son père où leurs deux invités attendaient pour diner.

* * *

(Maison de Geppeto - Fin de soirée)

...

..

Si le repas chez les Charming s'était déroulé dans un silence pour le moins pesant, celui chez Gepetto semblait s'étirer dans le temps de façon interminable. L'estomac noué, August avait à peine touché à son assiette. Baelfire quant à lui avait essayé de faire la conversation, et August remarqua son talent naturel à attirer la sympathie lorsqu'il eu réussit à trouver le sujet qui tenait le plus à cœur à Geppeto : L'ébénisterie. Quelques remarques adroitement menées dans la discussion avaient suffit à délier la langue peu loquace de son père. Lorsque son talent arriva au bout de ses capacités, Neal replongea la tête dans son assiette pour n'en plus ressortir. A en croire la rapidité avec laquelle le contenu de son assiette eu disparu, Baelfire n'avait semble t-il pas mangé depuis des lustres.

Clochette quant à elle n'avait pas demandé d'assiette. Elle paraissait incommodée d'être en cet endroit, et pas une fois son regard n'avait croisé celui d'August, qui mit cela sur le compte de son caractère taciturne. Bref, il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir été faire un tour en forêt pour se déverser l'esprit avant de supporter cette future (sordide) cohabitation. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait sans doute craqué.

Le repas arriva enfin à son terme. Poliment, Baelfire se leva pour commencer à débarrasser la table mais Geppeto lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Ce fut August qui l'aida à porter la vaisselle jusque dans la cuisine. Le bruit des couverts tinta dans l'évier.

"Tu veux m'en parler?" fit Geppeto en jetant un regard inquiet vers August.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se concentra pour sortir son sourire le plus convaincant.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va... J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air..."

Cela ne parut pas satisfaire son père qui posa la serviette sur la petite table de la cuisine pour prendre les épaules de son fils.

"Tu n'as rien mangé. Je ne suis pas avec toi depuis aussi longtemps que je l'aurai voulu mais je vois que ça ne va pas. Ton regard est si triste, mon enfant..."

August inspira profondément:

"Je vais bien, je vais..."

"Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce-pas?"

Geppeto le dévisagea et déchiffra la réponse silencieuse qui venait de jaillir de ses yeux.

"Pinnochio... C'est la fille du Prince et de Blanche!"

"Je sais." Coupa froidement August

Geppeto relâcha la pression de ses mains et s'appuya contre un meuble à couvert sculpté par ses soins.

"Je suis désolé...C'est à propos de lui que cela s'est mal passé ce matin?" murmura t-il suffisamment fort pour que son fils l'entende en faisant un signe de tête en direction du salon.

"Il n'y est pour rien."

August poussa les verres sans ménagement pour qu'ils rentrent dans l'évier étroit.

"Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Tout est de ma faute, et jamais je ne le lui reprocherai."

"Que comptes-tu faire?" demanda son père avec sérieux.

"Je... Je pense qu'il serait préférable de quitter Storybrooke."

"Quoi? Mais c'est impossible Pinocchio ! Je ne peux pas franchir la ligne ! Je risquerai de perdre la mémoire..."

August n'avait pas pensé à cela. Son issue de secours tomba à l'eau. Mais c'était impossible qu'il reste ici. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son père, vivre ici n'était pas dans les options envisageables.

"Je ne peux pas rester ici père... Je ne pourrais pas."

Geppeto, paniqué, s'avança vers son fils et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Tu es épuisé, tu ferai mieux d'aller te reposer... Je ne pense pas que tu réalises ce que tu dis."

Oh que si...

"Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais y aller."

"Oui, voilà..." Geppeto était clairement soulagé "La nuit porte conseil..."

August s'approcha de son père pour l'enlacer. Ce geste ne lui avait que trop manqué, et peut-être que bientôt il en serait à nouveau privé.

"Bonne nuit mon fils... Essaie de ne pas trop y penser..."

August lui fit un dernier sourire et s'éclipsa dans la maison pour rejoindre sa chambre. L'idée de quitter à nouveau son père lui déchirait le cœur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur lancinante qui le traversait dès qu'il songeait à la possibilité de croiser Emma.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, un petit "toc toc" frappé sur la baie vitrée au fond du couloir lui fit tourner la tête. C'était Baelfire. Il semblait avoir trouvé refuge sur leur terrasse, et August mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il lui faisait un signe de la main dans l'optique de l'inviter à s'approcher. Il lâcha la poignée de sa porte et se rendit sur la terrasse.

Baelfire s'accouda avec décontraction sur le rebord quand August referma la baie vitrée derrière lui.

"On peut parler cinq minutes? Ça vous dérange pas?" demanda t-il en scrutant la réaction d'August.

Ce dernier, qui aurait largement préféré son lit à un échange de bons procédés avec le père de l'enfant d'Emma, hocha toutefois la tête. Il s'installa dans une des chaises d'extérieur en plastique et regarda Baelfire toucher une des figurines de son père du bout des doigts.

"C'est tout bonnement incroy..."

En une fraction de seconde, l'objet bascula mais la vivacité de ses réflexes lui fit le rattraper de justesse. Il le reposa, gêné.

"Mon père est particulièrement doué de ses mains. Je ne connais personne d'autre capable d'égaler son travail." Commenta August.

Lorsque Baelfire vit que le visage d'August était avenant, l'embarras qu'il avait essayé de dissimuler derrière ses airs détendu se volatilisa. Il ne lui paraissait pas hostile. Il se lança.

"Je voulais vous reparler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin... Avec Emma..."

August se redressa dans le fauteuil et attendit la suite :

"Quand je vous ai vu partir avec elle du restaurant, j'ai cru vous reconnaitre mais je n'étais pas sûr, alors je vous ai suivis..."

A nouveau, August resta silencieux.

"Vous l'avez revu après cet... incident?"

"Non je ne l'ai pas revue..." répondit le jeune homme au regard azuré.

"Ah..." Baelfire marqua une pause. "Elle avait l'air bouleversée. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça..."

August baissa la tête mais l'autre eu le temps de percevoir la tristesse de son interlocuteur. Une tension nouvelle s'installa entre eux tandis que Baelfire formulait soigneusement dans sa bouche la question qu'il tenait à élucider:

"J'ai remarqué que vous étiez proches... Est-ce que vous..."

August leva la tête et la secoua négativement.

"Non."

Baelfire perdit brièvement de son assurance mais le visage décidé d'August ainsi que sa réponse à venir effaça sa confusion :

"Nous nous connaissons parce que je l'ai aidée à détruire cette malédiction. Je lui ai donné quelques coups de mains, mais elle ne se doutait pas que je vous connaissais."

"Vous me rassurez, j'ai bien cru que je venais de mettre de l'eau dans le gaz avec cette histoire. Ça m'aurait embarrassé de créer une dispute si Emma avait été avec vous."

August fit un geste nonchalant de la main malgré l'étau qu'il sentait se refermer lentement sur son cœur. Baelfire posa son poing fermé sur ses lèvres avant de se racler la gorge.

"Et ce que vous avez dit à Emma, sur le fait qu'elle aurait encore été en prison si je n'étais pas parti..."

Le visage d'August se contracta :

"Je le pense vraiment."

Baelfire croisa ses bras et émit un petit bruit de bouche méprisant. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais finit par renoncer.

"La vie d'Emma n'aurait pas été la même. Vous vous seriez sûrement fait rattraper tôt ou tard, et elle n'y serai pas resté que onze mois. On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez eu un parcours équilibré." Continua August en songeant qu'il aurait pu parler de lui de la même façon.

Baelfire haussa les épaules:

"Je dois le reconnaître oui. Je vois que le protecteur fait bien son boulot..."

August ne nota pas le ton acerbe qu'il cru déchiffrer dans ces mots. Il se contenta de se lever et se s'appuyer sur la rambarde pour observer le ciel étoilé. Baelfire resserra son écharpe bleu autour de son cou et alla faire de même. Le fils de Rumplestiltskin brisa le silence que cette petite joute verbale avait installé entre eux.

"Vous savez, ça n'a pas été évident de me retrouver ici après cette existence dans la forêt enchantée... J'ai vécu si longtemps au pays imaginaire que mon âge réel reste encore un mystère tout entier, même aujourd'hui. Je pense que ça m'a aidé à tenir le coup quand nous avons débarqué ici avec Clochette, je n'étais plus un enfant en quelque sorte, mais la différence entre nos deux mondes était trop grande. J'ai vite utilisé mon agilité légendaire pour chaparder et manipuler mon monde..."

August l'écoutait attentivement. Cet homme possédait réellement une capacité à stimuler l'empathie : A la différence de Clochette, sa longue existence avait développé chez lui une sagesse que l'on pouvait pourtant peiner à déceler quand il arborait cette attitude décomplexée. Toutes les tensions qui s'étaient accumulées entre eux se transformèrent en sympathie. La douceur d'August réhabita les traits de son visage :

"Je suis arrivé ici lorsque j'avais sept ans. Par la même armoire avec laquelle Emma fut envoyée ici le jour où la malédiction a frappé. Je devais veiller sur elle et ne pas la quitter..."

Baelfire fronça des sourcils interrogateurs :

"Mais c'est ce que vous avez fait, non?"

"Pas vraiment."

Baelfire venait de saisir qu'August devait bien plus tenir à Emma qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Il avait visiblement touché le point sensible de cet homme.

"J'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps à vouloir retrouver mon père..." Confia ce dernier en soupirant.

"Et moi à fuir le mien !" S'exclama Baelfire en ouvrant de grands yeux pour accentuer son intonation. "J'ai passé ma journée d'hier avec les fées dans les mines pour ne plus le croiser. Pourtant, il faudra bien que l'on s'explique... Nous avons de sacrés différents à régler..."

"Est-il au courant pour Henry?"

"Non. Et je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir m'y prendre. C'est à peine croyable. Vous imaginez vous retrouver père en moins de cinq secondes? D'un enfant de onze ans? Je ne sais même pas si Emma compte me le présenter un jour..."

"C'est un chouette gamin..."

"Ah ouai?" fit Baelfire en levant les yeux vers August qui acquiesça.

"Vous aurez l'occasion de le connaitre. Emma veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Je pense que lorsqu'elle aura dépassé tout cela elle vous le présentera."

"Je l'espère... Vraiment. Vous semblez bien la connaitre."

August réfléchit quelques instants puis haussa de la tête en souriant tristement :

"Je crois, oui..."

Baelfire balaya la terrasse du regard, et frotta ses mains pour se réchauffer, souhaitant brusquement changer de sujet.

"En tout cas, Clochette semble s'être beaucoup attachée à Henry, n'est ce pas? J'ai eu de la difficulté à la faire quitter cette ruelle lorsqu'Emma est venue le chercher..."

August repensa à cette fée au regard étrange qui l'avait aguiché dans cette chambre d'hôtel il y a quelques années. Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'autre chose qu'une nuit intense allait se dérouler : C'était la seule nuit où il l'avait vue, mais il n'avait pas pu oublier son visage quand elle lui avait donné le croquis qui devait convaincre "Neal" de quitter Emma.

"Elle n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années..." Commenta t-il en se remémorant cette soirée qui n'avait pas pris la tournure qu'il avait à la base escompté.

Baelfire ne sembla pas comprendre sa remarque.

"Je disais que pour une personne ayant vécu dans ce monde, je trouve que Clochette n'a pas changé." fit August en remarquant le désarroi de l'homme en face de lui.

"Comment pouvez-vous la connaitre? C'est moi qui lui ai parlé de v..."

Baelfire se redressa brusquement.

"Que vous a t-elle dit?"

August s'écarta légèrement pour le voir fulminer de colère, abasourdi.

"Que vous a t-elle dit?" répéta t-il en serrant ses poings tendu par une colère soudaine.

"Et bien..." August tacha de se souvenir, incapable de comprendre ce revirement de situation "Elle m'a trouvée et m'a parlé de vous sous le nom de Neal. Elle m'a averti de votre influence sur elle, que sans mon intervention, elle ne pourrait sauver personne..."

Baelfire grogna et s'engouffra brutalement par la baie vitrée. August mis quelques secondes à se défaire de son étonnement avant de pouvoir le suivre dans la maison. Il l'observa traverser le salon d'un pas lourd avant qu'il ne saisisse le dossier du fauteuil où Clochette était tranquillement installée pour le tourner en face de lui.

"Espèce de menteuse !"

Clochette se rattrapa au accoudoirs de bois pour ne pas basculer sur le côté, tant le geste de Baelfire fut vif.

"Peter? Mais qu'est ce que..."

Elle croisa le regard d'August qui tentait de déchiffrer quelque chose à la situation et compris qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux avec une rapidité surnaturelle.

"Tu m'as menti en me disant que tu ne savais rien de cet homme ! "

Clochette se leva d'un bond.

"Oui, c'est vrai, je le connaissais, c'est moi qui suis allé lui parler ce soir-là..."

Baelfire se passa une main sur le visage pour se calmer. August s'interposa entre eux :

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Quelle est la différence entre le fait qu'elle me connaisse déjà ou pas?" fit-il en laissant son regard errer de l'un à l'autre.

"La différence, c'est que cette harpie t'as manipulé pour m'éloigner d'Emma." Répondit t-il en le tutoyant sous l'effet de la colère.

"Non c'est faux!" Répliqua la petite voix de clochette rendue suraiguë par les sanglots qui l'agitaient "Je l'ai fait pour tous vous sauver. C'était écrit dans les lignes du destin, vous deviez être séparés pour qu'elle puisse..."

"Tu ne les voies que quand ça t'arrange, tes putains de lignes qui n'existent pas ! Le Destin n'avait rien à voir la dedans !"

Clochette voulu riposter mais Baelfire haussa sa voix :

"Je vais te dire quelque chose que tu sais déjà pertinemment. Le fait qu'Emma démonte cette malédiction, c'était une prophétie, Clochette. Je ne l'ai su que cet après-midi par les fées, dans la mine. Les prophéties se réalisent toujours, quoiqu'il advienne. Je suis bien placé pour connaitre ces satanés sorts immuables, mon père m'en parlait sans arrêt ! Alors ne vient pas me bassiner avec tes histoires de Destin !"

"Peter, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas vrai... Je pensais vraiment..."

"Tais-toi ! Je sais très bien à quel jeu tu es en train de jouer ! Depuis cette nuit où nous nous sommes embrassés au pays imaginaire, tu n'as cessé de nous trahir moi et les enfants perdus, de me mentir... Je pensais pourtant que nous avions été clairs là dessus..."

"Je ne..."

"J'étais gosse, Clochette, un gosse ! C'était une erreur ! Il va falloir que tu te sortes cette idée du crâne une bonne fois pour toutes ! Nous ne serons jamais ensemble, tu comprends? Tu m'as éloigné des deux seules femmes que je n'aie jamais aimé, rien que pour me voir ramper vers toi une fois de plus ! Je pensais que tu avais compris après la disparition de Wendy, mais tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de recommencer! "

Il poussa un juron sonore et se laissa tomber dans l'autre fauteuil de la pièce. August se tourna lentement vers la fée, prostrée au sol dans une position de total désespoir. Une cruelle vérité s'insinua en lui : Il avait été manipulé. Non pas pour sauver les habitants et son père, mais pour permettre à une fée jalouse et possessive d'éloigner sa rivale humaine. Pour nourrir de bas intérêts. Il n'avait jamais été question de protéger Emma.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir les firent se retourner. Geppeto se tenait debout, en peignoir, une lampe à la main. Ses yeux plissés par la lumière montraient clairement qu'il venait d'être réveillé par le ramdam.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?"

Les jambes tremblantes et le visage inondé de larmes, Clochette se leva. Baelfire s'avança vers le vieil homme pour s'excuser platement, mais lorsqu'il la virent ouvrir une fenêtre d'un geste plein de rage, l'attention des trois hommes se focalisa sur la fée.

"Très bien." Sa voix chevrotante leur parvint à peine aux oreilles. "Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, de toute manière. Je m'en vais."

Geppeto secoua sa lampe de gauche à droite :

"Non, vous ne devez pas partir, Il faut que vous restiez ici, refermez cette fenêtre !"

Clochette plongea son regard vert dans celui de Baelfire. Ses ailes se déplièrent dans son dos.

"Je t'aime Peter."

Elle s'évapora dans la nuit noire. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, tandis que Geppeto maugréait dans sa barbe en levant un bras agacé.

August n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il avait brisé la vie d'Emma pour rien. Il n'avait été qu'une simple marionnette dans cette histoire.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était à la base? Une marionnette de bois?

Éreinté par tout ces évènements, il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour retrouver avec soulagement l'inconscience que lui offrirait le sommeil.

* * *

(Appartement des Charming - Chambre d'ami -nuit)

...

..

_Courir. Plus vite. Courir à s'en arracher les poumons. Sa gorge la brule. Une panique, terrible, froide, cruelle, qui lui fait faire des foulées de plus en plus grandes. Quelqu'un la suit, mais elle ne regarde pas derrière elle. Une autre personne semble courir devant elle. Fuit-elle ou est-elle en train de poursuivre quelqu'un? Elle l'ignore. Ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle doit courir, et vite. Une masse de couleurs défile autour d'elle. Est-ce le décor? Où est-elle?_

_Courir._

_Un cri. Un cri glaçant, terrible. Emma s'arrête, haletante. S'est-elle arrêtée avant ou après le cri? La peur fige son sang dans ses veines. Les autres s'arrêtent autour d'elle aussi, mais elle ne voit rien. Ce sont juste des ombres, mais elles ont l'air terrifiées, comme elle. _

_Maman ! Maman !_

_Emma doit courir, encore. Mais un choc l'arrête. L'odeur de la terre envahit ses narines qui essayent déjà d'inspirer plus d'air qu'elle ne le peut. Une douleur terrible._

_Emma réussit à se redresser mais Henry est là, il l'appelle. Elle ne peut rien faire. Ni ses jambes, ni ses bras ne lui répondent. La panique de son fils la terrifie, elle doit bouger. Il va disparaitre si elle ne fait rien. Elle a déjà vu cela quelque part, et elle le sait. Une énorme lueur violette l'éblouit, et quelqu'un porte son bras devant son visage. Pas elle, elle elle regarde Henry se débattre et la lueur prendre forme. Oh non. Terreur._

_Un tourbillon. Un dernier hurlement (le sien ou celui de son fils?) et tout s'éteint. Le néant. Le vide. Un coup de couteau à chaque battement de cœur..._

_Son bras touche quelque chose de rugueux... Écorce? Elle s'appuie sur cela, la peine la terrasse. Une griffure. Mais peut-importe. Henry... Henry est partit... Ses bras ont la chair de poule et le cri ne cesse de résonner dans son cerveau meurtri. Henry, je suis désolée... _

_Je suis désolé, Emma..._

_Une chaleur bienfaisante l'entoure. Est-ce la fin du cauchemar? Non, son fils n'est toujours pas là. Mais un besoin de sentir n'importe quoi de rassurant la hante : Un murmure, un contact. Là, ça va mieux. Ça va aller... Un fourmillement la parcours tandis que le froid quitte son corps. Deux bras qui la serrent. Deux yeux d'un bleu si pur. August... Non, elle le déteste, elle doit partir... Mais c'est un besoin, c'est vital. Sans cela elle s'effondrerait, ses jambes ne tiendraient jamais seules... elle ne peux pas partir. Chttt... Des sanglots, et des larmes. Un soupir le long de son cou._

_Henry est partit._

_..._

Emma se réveilla en sursaut dans la chambre. Elle observa ses draps défaits, hébétée par la totale absence de danger dans cette pièce. Encore ce maudit cauchemar... Un filet de sueur froide glissa dans son dos brulant lorsqu'elle se pencha pour allumer la lumière de chevet... Toujours aucune trace d'August malgré la sensation trop réaliste d'avoir été blottie dans ses bras quelques secondes auparavant. Elle chassa cette idée absurde de sa tête et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle le sache. Qu'elle se rassure. C'était stupide, autant que d'avoir encore pu se laisser aller à être réconfortée par August, mais elle devait le voir.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la porte menant au salon et vit Henry, calmement endormi. Elle inspira plusieurs fois pour apaiser les battements nerveux de son cœur, se trouvant parfaitement idiote. Enfin, aussi silencieusement que lui autorisait le parquet grinçant de l'être, elle se servit un grand verre d'eau fraiche avant de retourner dans son lit et dans un sommeil sans rêves.

.

.

(Fin du chapitre 13)

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci encore d'avoir lu et de me soutenir dans ce projet d'écriture qui me tient à coeur !

Encore désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, mais entre mon boulot qui me prend un temps dingue et ce chapitre où je me suis particulièrement compliqué la vie, j'ai donc eu un ou deux jours de retard !

N'hésitez pas a me laisse un petit message si cela vous plait, même en PM, recevoir quelques réactions me motive au plus haut point ;)

A bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le périlleux, le plus long à paraitre... Chapitre 14 ! **

**Entre les travaux chez moi, la décompression qui m'a offert une belle maladie bien fatigante, je vous fait donc enfin parvenir le chapitre 14. Pour me faire pardonner l'entorse à ma publication du vendredi/samedi soir, sachez que je suis déjà à plus de la moitié du suivant, qui ne devrait donc plus trop tarder...**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Effet papillon**

**...**

**...**

* * *

_(Forêt de Storybrooke - Pleine nuit)_

...

..

"Tu es sûre qu'il soit caché ici? Rumplestiltskin ne laisserait jamais trainer sa dague sous un simple monticule de terre..."

Cora désigna une des deux pelles à sa fille et lui fit signe de creuser :

"Rien n'est simple dans le fait de retourner plusieurs hectares de forêt, Regina. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tes mains ne laboureront pas longtemps. Je suis sûre qu'il est ici."

Regina lança un regard plein de perplexité à sa mère mais s'attela aux recherches.

"Qu'as-tu fait de Archie?" Demanda t-elle en plantant sauvagement la pointe de la pelle dans le sol noir et humide. Avec Henry, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait désormais. Elle l'avait trahi, certes, et n'importe qui dirait que Regina Mills se fichait pas mal du sort d'un pauvre Criquet mais elle devait savoir. Savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans cette quête de vengeance et de pouvoir.

"Je l'ai laissé en plein centre-ville. Comme un morceau de pain au milieu d'un lac de poissons affamés. Les Charming n'en feront qu'une bouchée, ils ne pourront pas s'empêcher de l'accueillir chez eux..."

Regina avait tiqué lorsque sa mère avait ainsi parlé de lui mais un détail qui avait toute son importance lui vint à l'esprit :

"Ils ne se laisseront pas berner. Ils verront bien qu'il n'a plus de cœur..."

"C'est là que tu te trompes, ma fille. Ils n'en sauront rien. Ce monde est différent du nôtre, et cette petite... Manie que nous a enseigné notre cher Rumplestiltskin est quasiment imperceptible ici. Un soupçon d'illusion et le tour est joué."

Regina se rappela comment la poitrine de Graham avait continué à tambouriner dans ses oreilles quand elle posait sa tête sur lui alors qu'au même moment, son cœur était déjà conservé dans une boite. Elle hocha vaguement de la tête et se remit à creuser, portée par une énergie nouvelle.

L'échange qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur cette femme qui l'avait élevée dans une éducation stricte, à la limite de la névrose:

Beaucoup d'interdictions et de peurs avaient rythmé la jeunesse de Regina. Elle lui en avait tellement voulu pour cela qu'elle avait cru haïr sa mère plus que tout, en particulier le soir ou Daniel s'était effondré à ses pieds, sans vie. En effet, quelque chose s'était brisé entre elles, et la jeune femme au cœur meurtri s'était juré de mettre fin aux jours de Cora dans la même douleur que celle qu'elle avait infligé à cet homme d'écurie qui avait été tout pour elle : En lui faisant arracher son cœur.

Néanmoins, l'aversion qu'elle avait ressenti envers sa propre mère s'était tue le jour où Crochet lui avait amené son corps "inanimé". Une sorte de paix intérieure avait pu faire ressortir le peu d'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour cette femme qui lui avait tout de même offert la vie et qui n'avait (semble t-il) que cherché à la protéger d'un mystérieux danger. Elle n'avait enfin plus eu à détester sa mère, et pour cela, elle avait remercié intérieurement la mort de s'être mêlée de leur histoire.

Inutile de préciser le choc qu'elle reçu en apprenant que sa mère était encore en vie. Après plusieurs années à avoir vécu sans se préoccuper des limites que lui imposerait Cora, elle avait cru en la rédemption quand Henry lui avait demandé de rouvrir le portail pour sauver cette cruche de Blanche-Neige et sa satanée fille. Elle avait cru pouvoir se racheter, oublier la magie et vivre comme avant, avec l'innocence de son enfance, dans le pardon des autres. Mais Henry s'était détourné d'elle. Les habitants n'avait souhaité plus que sa propre mort. Et sa mère était finalement encore en vie. Ce fut plusieurs dizaines d'années de haine jusque là contenues qui frappèrent aux portes de ses bonnes intentions lorsque le sentiment d'être seule et à la merci de sa mère lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa faiblesse... Et de la haine qu'elle avait pour elle.

Puis sa mère était entrée dans sa demeure. Elle l'avait facilement maitrisée et enfermée dans sa propre maison, ravivant douloureusement ce vieux souvenir de n'être qu'une vulgaire poupée entre ses mains. Regina s'était violemment débattue, mais comme à son habitude, sa mère avait eu le dernier mot et avait réussit à l'enfermer dans un des cachots humides qu'elle avait fait construire au cas où un des habitants aie réussit à enfreindre de quelque manière que ce soit la perte de mémoire de la malédiction. Dans un premier temps, elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Mais sa mère avait insisté, et lui avait alors révélé son histoire, celle dont Regina n'avait jamais pu prendre conscience. Cette histoire avait tout changé. Regina ne voyait plus sa mère comme un être seulement motivé par ses propres intérêts.

Elle avait enfin perçu la souffrance de sa mère. L'origine de ce fanatisme dont avait fait preuve Cora en élevant sa fille, et ainsi, l'origine de sa souffrance à elle aussi. Regina n'avait jamais comprit cet attachement pour la magie qu'avait sa mère, et cette obsession pour le succès de sa fille qu'elle nourrissait de complots et de manipulations. Mais lorsqu'elle avait su comment Rumplestiltskin avait profité de la situation d'une pauvre fille de meunier en lui dérobant sa dignité et un de ses enfants, comment il l'avait menacé de la détruire elle et sa fille, Regina avait tout compris. Sa mère avait souffert de sa condition, et seule la magie lui avait apporté le moyen de se défendre, et de protéger au moins un de ses enfants.

Regina se souvint comment sa mère s'était effondrée devant elle, comment son visage d'ordinaire si imperméable s'était déformé par le chagrin quand elle avait formulé ses remords d'avoir tué Daniel et de l'avoir si durement traitée. Tout avait alors été clair dans l'esprit de Regina Mills. Le véritable coupable, celui qui s'était servit d'elle depuis tout ce temps n'était autre que Rumplestiltskin. Comme pour sa mère, il avait su saisir son état de faiblesse (que Cora avait fait naitre chez elle à cause de lui) et s'était arrangé pour lui faire exécuter ce terrible sort (Dont même Maléfique n'avait pas osé se servir). Oui, tout avait été clair. Elle récupérerait cette vie que lui avait arraché Rumplestiltskin et les Charming, elle récupérerait son fils et son royaume.

Le trou qu'elle avait creusé était maintenant assez profond pour en conclure que la dague n'y serait pas. Elle s'attela à une nouvelle parcelle en jetant un regard à la dérobée à sa mère. Elle repensait à ce frère jumeau qu'elle n'avait jamais pu connaitre: Elle le récupérerait lui aussi, quel qu'en soit le prix. Après le bouleversement d'apprendre qu'un homme partageait avec elle les liens intimes du sang, Regina avait constaté avec étonnement qu'elle l'avait accepté presque aussitôt. Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi surprise que cela, après tout. Peut-être l'avait-elle toujours su, peut-être était-ce son absence qui avait creusé ce gouffre béant entre elle et sa mère, entre elle et sa propre vie.

Songeant à l'idée que sa mère ai eu à supporter la perte de son enfant sans jamais en laisser transparaitre le moindre tressaillement (ce qu'elle comprenait plus que tout depuis que Henry s'était tourné vers Emma Swan), Regina rompit le silence :

"Mère. Pour ce qui est de mon frère... Quand allons-nous le retrouver?"

Cora glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et s'appuya sur le manche de sa pelle.

"Nous allons plier Rumplestiltskin pour tout lui faire avouer."

"Tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais su où il l'avait caché?"

Cora haussa des épaules.

"Pendant très longtemps, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Et pour tout t'avouer, je ne l'ai pas plus cherché que cela. C'était trop douloureux, et je savais que Rumplestiltskin ne me laisserait aucune chance de le trouver. Lorsque j'ai eu la possibilité de m'enfuir du pays des Merveilles et que tu me croyais morte, j'ai saisis l'occasion de me mettre à sa recherche. Bien évidemment, ce sale serpent m'avait laissé de fausses pistes : Un vieux texte qui parlait d'une presque-île de la forêt enchantée où il aurait caché tout les enfants qu'il avait pu dérober. Comme tu t'apprêtais à lancer le maléfice je me suis empressée de protéger cette zone de la forêt dans l'espoir qu'il s'y trouve et que tu ne l'emporte pas avec toi, afin d' avoir les vingt-huit années suivantes pour le chercher. Mais rien. J'ai compris que tout n'avait été que mensonges, et que jamais il ne s'était trouvé là bas. Depuis je n'en sais pas plus que..."

Tout à coup, Cora leva une main pour attirer l'attention de Regina. Elle pointa silencieusement un arbre du doigt, visiblement en état d'alerte. Regina se tourna vers l'arbre, mais ne vit rien. Cependant, des reniflements se firent entendre, et Cora fit un geste brusque vers le feuillage. Une lueur violette s'échappa de sa main et alla heurter de plein fouet l'intrus, le délogeant de sa cachette.

"Vite, attrapons-le ! Il a du tout entendre de notre conversation!" Héla Cora en faisant signe à sa fille de courir vers la silhouette qui venait de s'écraser au sol.

Regina s'élança à la suite de sa mère et arriva en première. Elle attrapa à pleine main la chevelure dorée de l'étranger (qu'elle constata être une étrangère) et lui fit lever la tête.

C'était une petite femme chétive dont les deux yeux inondés de larmes vinrent se braquer sur Cora. Elle se débattit vivement mais la mère de Regina l'immobilisa en un geste.

"Qu'avez-vous fait de l'enfant?" criait-elle en essayant sans succès de rouer de coups la brune qui la maintenait.

Cora et Regina échangèrent un regard circonspect.

"Où est l'enfant? Il pleure, je dois le retrouver !"

La blonde au corps fragile observa le terrain labouré par leurs soins et se mit dans une fureur dévastatrice :

"Vous l'avez enterré ! Nom des cinq lunes, qu'avez vous fait?"

"Mais de quoi parlez vous bon sang? Nous n'avons touché à aucun enfant ici !" Grimaça Regina, en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux de l'intruse.

"Il pleure ! Je n'en peux plus d'entendre ses cris, il est là, il est tout près!"

Regina secoua sa tête de droite à gauche :

"La seule personne que nous entendons pleurer, c'est vous pauvre imbécile ! Vous allez alerter toute la ville avec votre hystérie!"

Cora s'approcha de la jeune femme :

"Comment vous appelez-vous?"

"Clochette. Je... Je dois retrouver cet enfant !"

"Il n'y a aucun enfant dans cette forêt. Votre chemin n'aurait jamais dû croiser le nôtre."

Cora voulu plonger sa main dans sa frêle poitrine pour se débarrasser d'elle, mais un phénomène se produisit au contact de leurs peaux.

Clochette fut saisie d'une transe, et la main de Cora fut repoussée presque aussitôt.

Des images plus floues les unes que les autres envahirent leurs deux esprits...

...

_Une femme échevelée, aux cheveux noirs qui s'écroule lentement. Ses yeux rouges se ferment. Morgane. Une explosion. Un enfant qui pleure. Qui hurle de peur. _

_La scène s'immobilise alors. Comme figée dans le temps. Cora constate que la petite femme aux pieds de la petite fille n'est autre que Clochette. Rien ne bouge, et Cora a le temps de faire un tour sur elle-même pour observer le dédale d'objets plus incongrus les uns que les autres qui encombre cette petite pièce vétuste et emplie de verdure._

_Brusquement,l'enfant lève les yeux vers Cora, et son visage se transforme, dévoilant dans un masque difforme et terrifiant le visage de plusieurs femmes qu'elle ne reconnait pas. _

_Ah si, celui là elle le reconnait, c'est celui de sa mère. Et celui-ci... Mais, c'est le sien ! Son visage à elle sur le corps de cet enfant à peine assez grand pour tenir debout ! Serait-ce? _

_Le sang glacé par cette vision, Cora recula et glissa sur une vieille dague aux contours familiers, celle dont elle s'était servie il y a longtemps pour menacer son plus terrible ennemi. Seul le nom différait, car celle-ci portait le nom de Morgane._

_..._

Toutes ces images s'évaporèrent, et la forêt environnante réapparu. Regina, qui avait été projetée en arrière durant le processus, se releva du mieux qu'elle le put.

"Mère?"

Enfin debout sur ses pieds et débarrassée du feuillage humide qui s'était accroché à ses cheveux, Regina se précipita devant Cora.

"Mais enfin, qu'est ce que..."

Clochette s'était elle aussi relevée et n'exprimait plus aucune virulence envers Cora. Elle était même comme... attendrie.

Regina ne comprenait plus rien.

"Mère, dites moi ce qui se passe, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé?"

Cora recouvra son visage assuré et mais ne quittait pas la fée des yeux. Le lien qu'elle partageait avec cette petite femme s'imposa à elle si clairement qu'elle fut intimement convaincu de l'avoir toujours su.

"Je crois que nous venons de retrouver la bonne fée de notre famille..."

Regina tapa impatiemment du pied sur le sol.

"Et depuis quand avons-nous le privilège de bénéficier des services d'une fée? Les fées ne protègent pas les sorciers."

"Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai raconté Regina. Souviens toi pourquoi Rumplestiltskin m'a trouvée dans ma tour, moi, pauvre fille sans richesse, sans affinité avec le palais, et donc sans aucun intérêt? Pourquoi un grand mage craint par tous s'est-il brusquement tourné vers moi pour essayer d'arracher de mon ventre mes deux enfants tout justes nés?"

Regina haussa les épaules, pas certaine de voir où sa mère voulait en venir.

"Tu m'as parlé de cette légende d'un enfant aux grands pouvoirs, oui. Que nous serions ses descendantes. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre ça et cette... Cette fée..."

"C'était vous, l'enfant..." L'interrompit Clochette en touchant Cora du bout des doigts, comme hypnotisée "Les pleurs que j'entendais..."

"Étaient ceux de notre ancêtre, comme pour nous réunir à nouveau... Je les ai entendus dans ma vision... " termina Cora en serrant la main menue de Clochette dans les siennes.

"J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas à ma place..." souffla Clochette "En fait... Je suis une fée marraine !" conclu t-elle en serrant ses poings guère plus larges qu'une mandarine.

Lisant la nervosité qui rongeait Regina d'être étrangère à leur petite révélation, Cora lui expliqua brièvement que Clochette était née de la larme de leur ancêtre, et qu'en cela, un lien magique les uniraient à jamais à la magie et à la protection de cette fée.

"Mais alors, pourquoi n'ai pas perçu ni ressenti quoique ce soit, si cette fée a un lien avec notre famille?" Lança Regina sans tenter de modérer son agacement.

"Parce que le lien est particulièrement puissant avec la personne qui est la plus proche de cet enfant... Autrement dit, votre mère." Éluda la fée d'un ton sec. "J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas une vulgaire main d'œuvre..."

Elle répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Toute trace de larmes avait disparu de ses grands yeux verts, laissant place à de la pure colère :

"Elle n'a fait que me balader de mondes en mondes pour me détourner de ma vraie mission..."

"Qui ça ma jolie?" Interrogea Cora d'une voix doucereuse.

Regina reconnu une des techniques à laquelle sa mère recourrait pour obtenir n'importe quelle information.

"La fée Bleue!" S'exclama Clochette en secouant ses bras dans les airs avec impulsivité.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard bref que Clochette ne décela pas. Elle était bien trop occupée à ruminer contre les mensonges de Reulm Ghorm pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire :

"Dire qu'elle s'est servie de moi pour éloigner Peter de son père. Qu'elle me demande encore de veiller sur son fils..."

Cora enlaça ses doigts entre eux, son instinct de chasseur en pleine action :

"Oh, tu dois veiller sur le petit Henry..."

Clochette sursauta comme si on venait de la brancher sur courant. Regina aussi, mais Cora la fit taire d'un mouvement de main autoritaire et entendu.

"Vous... Vous le connaissez?" Couina Clochette en se souvenant brusquement que c'était précisément de cette femme que la fée Bleue lui avait demandé de le protéger.

"Bien évidemment, c'est le fils de ma fille. Elle l'a adopté quand il était tout petit."

"A...adopté?"

"Oui..." Cora fit comprendre silencieusement à Regina qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard "Emma Swan l'a abandonné tout petit, mais maintenant qu'ils savent qui est son père, ils veulent le retourner contre nous..."

Clochette réalisa qu'elle tremblait de tout ses membres. Sa loyauté, par le lien magique qui l'unissait à ces femmes se devait d'aller dans leur sens, mais l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour Henry (comme celle qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Peter) lui intima d'agir pour ce qui serait le mieux pour le jeune garçon.

"Et... Et que comptent-ils faire?" demanda naïvement la fée

"Je ne sais pas. Mais la seule chose dont Henry a vraiment besoin, c'est de sa vraie famille."

L'insinuation de la perte de son fils attrista tellement Regina que Clochette ne pu que remarquer la douleur dans ses yeux. De plus Cora ne pouvait qu'être honnête avec elle, puisque d'après ce que toutes les fées disaient, entre une marraine la bonne fée et son enfant élue, il était impossible de se mentir. Clochette se rappela les paroles de la fée Bleue sur l'avenir d'Henry et sur le fait qu'il serait plus puissant qu'eux tous réunis.

"Vous avez raison, je pense qu'ils comptent se servir de ses pouvoirs... La fée Bleue est au courant pour son grand avenir..."

Cora dissimula l'extrême surprise qui apparut chez Regina en se mettant devant sa fille :

"Pauvre enfant!" Minauda la sorcière en posant une main sur l'endroit qui devait à priori cacher son cœur. "C'est affreux."

"Qu'y a t-il?" fit Clochette, apeurée.

"Je sais ce qu'ils vont faire ! Ils vont lui faire utiliser ses pouvoirs contre sa pauvre mère! Ils veulent se servir de lui!"

"Contre Regina?"

"Contre nous deux ! Que l'esprit de la forêt soit maudit si je me trompe!"

Regina, abasourdie par la révélation sur l'origine de Henry et sur l'éventualité qu'il devienne un sorcier très puissant (non, pas son fils, son enfant!) s'avança vers Cora :

"Est ce de cela que tu comptais me parler à propos de ce que t'as dit Crochet?" murmura t-elle pendant le laps de temps où Clochette se prenait la tête dans les mains pour réfléchir.

"Oui. Henry est le fils du fruit de l'amour le plus pur et d'un homme à moitié fée. Nous allons l'emmener avec nous dans la forêt enchantée dès demain!"

"Mais il ne voudra jamais nous suivre en si peu de temps..."

Le visage de Cora se ferma.

"Tu veux récupérer ton fils, oui ou non?"

Regina se tendit:

"Bien évidemment, mais..."

"Ma fille. Que crois-tu qu'il deviendra s'il reste ici avec eux? Et penses-tu à tout ce qu'il pourra accomplir s'il est auprès de nous, sa vraie famille?"

Cora avait joué la carte sensible de Regina. Henry était de sa famille. Pas celle de cette blonde qu'il l'avait cueillit alors qu'il était enfin raisonnable et bien élevé. C'était elle qui l'avait élevé seule. Emma Swan l'avait mis dans sa poche en gobant ses histoires de contes de fées, mais il ignorait que elle aussi l'avait cru tout ce temps. Finalement, Henry était comme elle étant petite. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge de comprendre ce qui l'avait motivée jusqu'ici. Mais elle lui expliquerait tout. C'était son fils.

"Et comment allons nous repartir en si peu de temps? Nous n'aurons peut-être pas trouvé la dague d'ici là..."

"Laisse moi faire." La coupa Cora.

Clochette avait cessé de tourner en rond.

"Clochette... Beaucoup de récits content tes exploits de voyageuse. Tu serais capable de nous envoyer dans la forêt enchantée moi et ma fille?"

La petite fée fit un grand sourire. Décidément, elle était un véritable concentré d'émotions fortes -songea Cora.

"Bien sûr ! Nous avons fait une grande réserve de ma poudre de fée pour emmener tout le monde là bas, alors aucun problème pour vous emmener vous deux !"

"Tout le monde? Pourquoi les habitants voudraient retourner dans la forêt enchantée?" demanda Cora en mimant l'innocence qu'elle avait depuis longtemps perdue dans une tour.

"Non, pas tout le monde..." se corrigea Clochette "Je crois qu'ils parlaient d'une expédition pour faire quelque chose là bas... mais je n'ai pas écouté..."

Cora étouffa un grognement de frustration.

"En tout cas, ils voulaient partir très bientôt avec Peter et moi là bas. Mais je ne sais pas si j'irai..." fit tristement la petite femme en songeant à sa dispute avec Peter. Satané pantin de bois qui avait tout fichu en l'air !

"Il faut que l'on sauve Henry!"

Cora avait retrouvé l'expression chagrinée de son répertoire plutôt bien rempli. Clochette se frotta le visage et hocha la tête : Partir avec son enfant élu tout en maintenant sa promesse de veiller sur Henry lui paraissait être la meilleure option. Et d'une pierre deux coups elle ferait regretter son choix à la fée Bleue de l'avoir roulée dans la farine. Plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus les intentions de cette "Emma" et ses parents lui semblaient louche. Après tout, ils ne lui avaient rien dit ! Cora et Regina semblaient bien plus dignes de confiance et surtout elles ne voulaient que le bien d'Henry!

"Et si je partais avec vous? On emmène Henry et nous vivrons tous heureux dans la forêt enchantée!"

"Tu ferais ça pour nous?"

Cora était au summum de son art, tant le plan qui se dessinait sous ses yeux était parfait et ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

"Bien évidemment. Henry doit être avec sa mère, et moi auprès de ma véritable mission."

"Par contre..." Objecta Cora en levant un doigt impérieux "Personne ne doit nous suivre là bas..."

"Bien évidemment!" s'exclama Clochette "Nous sommes leurs seuls espoirs pour aller là bas. J'irai récupérer tout mes flacons de fée et je parlerai à Peter de..."

"Non, non non!" Coupa Cora en saisissant les épaules de Clochette "On ne sait pas ce que Peter choisira de faire ! Ça sera soit te suivre toi ou soutenir Emma, et je doute que personne ne puisse savoir..."

"Oh si je le sais." souffla Clochette avec toute la misère du monde sur les épaules. "J'ai pris ma décision. Je pars avec vous."

"J'en suis ravie ma marraine la bonne fée!"

Cora tacha de paraitre la plus neutre possible.

"Rentre chez toi, où que tu te caches, et essaie de paraitre naturelle. Tu iras récupérer ta poudre de fée dans la journée, à un moment ou personne ne te verras. Le plus tard possible !"

Clochette hocha de la tête, ravie de voir sa longue vie prendre enfin la tournure dont elle avait si longtemps rêvée.

"Et surtout, si tu crains quoi que ce soit, viens nous retrouver. N'hésite pas!"

"D'accord ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Henry sera si heureux quand il aura comprit qui sont ses vrais amis!" S'exclama la fée en dépliant ses ailes.

Sur un dernier au revoir et une accolade amicale, Clochette s'envola pour retrouver la maison de Geppeto, le baume au cœur. Regina observa tour à tour la silhouette disparaitre dans l'obscurité et l'air totalement satisfait de sa mère. Regina conserva une voix faible même si la fée était bien trop loin pour les entendre.

"Il va falloir que tu me réexpliques tout depuis le début. Mais surtout que tu m'expliques en quoi le fait de la faire revenir vers nous sans arrêt nous soit d'une grande utilité pour être discrètes..."

Cora afficha le fameux sourire qui couvrait son visage à chaque victoire.

"En voyant sa fée faire des allers-retours mystérieux, Peter comprendra que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Il sera le seul à être capable de la suivre, et le seul à croire pouvoir faire quelque chose."

"Et?"

"Nous le capturerons. Et il viendra avec nous, de gré ou de force. Je ne penses pas que Clochette ou Peter soient capables de voyager seuls, car leur pouvoir a été divisé en deux. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'hésiter. Les Charming ne doivent jamais pouvoir nous suivre. Nous emmènerons Peter et Clochette dans la forêt enchantée. Et là, quand nous serons arrivées à bon port avec Henry à nos côtés, nous nous débarrasserons de lui."

* * *

_(Rues de Storybrooke - Le lendemain matin )_

...

..

Les rues de Storybrooke n'avaient jamais paru aussi vides depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée de Cora qu'avait fait James aux habitants. Emma resserra ses doigts autour des lanières de ses sacs remplis de courses et accéléra le pas, detestant de n'avoir que le bruit de ses talons sur le bitume à écouter.

Toute la matinée elle avait ruminé le fait qu'elle allait devoir parler avec Crochet, mettre les choses au clair avec lui mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant son bureau, la terrible tentation de continuer dans sa lancée et de ne pas s'arrêter lui souffla l'idée de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement de ses parents. Cependant, étant donné que c'était en partie pour lui apporter à manger qu'elle était allée faire quelques emplettes, elle s'arrêta tout de même et poussa la porte en ronchonnant d'impuissantes lamentations.

Elle jeta les sacs sur son bureau. Killian, qui s'était levé en la voyant entrer, s'accrocha aux barreaux de sa cellule. Étrangement, aucune remarque acerbe ne sortit de sa bouche, ce qu'Emma considéra comme étant en soi un petit miracle. Elle n'était aucunement d'humeur pour une joute verbale. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle termina de déballer le sandwich et le dessert qu'elle comptait lui donner que son silence lui sembla anormal. Le regard teinté d'angoisse du capitaine qu'elle perçut en marchant vers lui la conforta dans l'idée que quelque chose clochait :

"Tout va bien?" Demanda t-elle, méfiante, en glissant la clef dans la serrure pour le rejoindre avec son déjeuner.

Killian se recula et n'attacha aucun intérêt à ce qu'elle déposait auprès de lui. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, visiblement préoccupé. Emma croisa ses bras et s'apprêtait à le provoquer quand la phrase qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité entendre franchit les lèvres du pirate :

"As-tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai proposé Emma?"

Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter ici. Il fallait qu'elle sorte en vitesse de ce traquenard dans lequel elle s'était elle-même fourrée.

"Ce que tu m'as... proposé? De quoi tu parles?" Fit-elle en effectuant un pas en arrière avec toute la décontraction dont elle était capable.

En un geste vif, il saisit le bras de la jeune femme avec sa main valide :

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, princesse."

Emma tenta tant bien que mal de mimer ne serait-ce que l'esquisse d'un visage étonné ou courroucé, mais le trouble qu'elle ressentit en voyant le visage de Killian s'approcher du sien brisa toutes ses défenses :

"Oh que oui tu le sais." Affirma t-il devant le trouble d'Emma.

Tout se bouscula dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Aucune réplique cinglante ne lui vint, uniquement l'envie dévorante de fermer à double tour la porte du bureau et de laisser parler cette sensualité qui les poussait sans arrêt l'un vers l'autre. La bouche de Killian s'étira dans un long sourire :

"Pars avec moi. Nous voyagerons à travers les mers, loin de toute cette merde. Rien ne pourra prédire de quoi nos journées seront faites, personne ne nous dictera nos lois. Tu avais raison Emma. Tu n'es pas un princesse. Tu es comme moi..."

Emma essaya vaguement de retirer son bras, mais son corps refusa d'obtempérer. Elle laissa Crochet la pousser contre les barrières de la cellule, et la porte claqua en se refermant sous leur poids. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, et Killian se pressa contre Emma, animé d'une fougue qu'il laissa pleinement s'exprimer en ne sentant aucune opposition de sa part.

Emma accueillit ses lèvres avec ardeur, s'attendant à ressentir une avalanche de sensations s'abattre sur elle, à voir son désir assouvi par ce contact qui les avait tant attiré depuis le début.

Mais rien.

Pas même un battement de cœur superflu ne vint cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine meurtrie par le vide. Aucune sensation d'assouvissement n'apaisa ses peines, et le feu qui avait faiblement crépité en elle venait de s'éteindre dans une dernière flammèche ridicule. Le plaisir qu'elle s'était laissé imaginer à voguer aux gré des marées auprès de lui ne lui laissait qu'un goût désespérément fade dans la bouche : L'image qu'elle s'était faite d'une histoire possible entre eux prenait doucement une allure de dessin d'enfant fait avec tellement de passion qu'il en était devenu grotesque :

Frayer avec le danger en flirtant avec Crochet n'avait été finalement qu'une sorte de pulsion: Maintenant qu'elle y avait cédé, que ce baiser bien réel concrétisait l'option de s'enfuir avec lui, une vague de remords s'insinua en elle:

Avant de connaitre Henry, elle aurait pu se laisser aller ainsi dans les bras d'un homme peu scrupuleux et pas forcément digne de confiance: Elle aurait pu se surprendre à aimer un homme tel que lui. Et c'est bien cela qu'elle comprit l'avoir attirée vers Crochet: Ce goût de l'aventure, du danger qu'elle avait refoulé en elle quand Neal l'avait lâchement abandonnée en plein trafic de montres.

Mais elle avait Henry maintenant. Elle avait une famille. Plus besoin d'adrénaline...

Et elle ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il fallait qu'elle le repousse.

Elle avait réalisé que cette attirance n'était qu'un mirage, et comme une assoiffée en plein désert, Emma lutta pour ne pas croire un seul instant que ce qui se passait entre eux en ce moment était vrai. Car elle le savait maintenant, derrière ce baiser, il n'y avait rien pour elle.

Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu fuir en embrassant Killian Jones la rattrapa de plein fouet: L'insécurité à recevoir à nouveau Neal dans sa vie, la profonde déception qu'elle avait eu envers August, les responsabilités qu'elle aurait à supporter en obtenant la garde de son fils et en dirigeant les habitants aux côtés de ses parents... Cela allait être long, et fastidieux, mais dorénavant c'était SA vie. Et jamais elle ne l'échangerait pour satisfaire son besoin égoïste de fuir les difficultés qu'elle avait si souvent côtoyé avant qu'Henry ne vienne frapper à sa porte.

Emma repoussa doucement Killian:

"Non je ne suis pas comme toi, Crochet."

La jeune femme se dégagea de son emprise, sentant une dernière fois le souffle rauque de Killian sur son visage. Il l'observa fermer la porte, encore hébété par leur baiser. Tout ce qui semblait avoir ranimé son regard s'éteignit au son de la clef dans la serrure.

"Je ne pars pas avec toi. Je suis désolée."

Le visage de Crochet s'obscurcit. Emma le connaissait maintenant assez pour entrapercevoir l'affliction qui le dévorait de l'intérieur avant qu'il ne brandisse son aspect malveillant en guise de défense :

"Tiens, tiens, j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part..." Susurra t-il en plantant son regard noirci par la désillusion dans celui d'Emma. "Emma Swan abandonnant le capitaine Crochet, une clef à la main. Cependant, je peux voir qu'il y a du progrès dans le rituel : Tu ne te contentes plus de simples fers, une prison, c'est bien mieux!"

Une multitude de répliques cinglantes vinrent à Emma, mais ce fut un seul et long soupir qui termina par sortir. Elle avait fait le bon choix, elle le savait. Malheureusement, pour en prendre conscience, elle avait dû blesser Killian en acceptant son baiser.

"Je suis désolée Killian."

Le fait qu'elle prononce son véritable prénom le décontenança l'espace d'une seconde. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard du Killian accessible, de l'homme qui s'était livré à elle. Pleine de remords de l'avoir blessé et craignant qu'il ne s'enlise à nouveau dans ce bain de vengeance qu'il venait à peine de quitter, Emma s'éclaircit la gorge pour retrouver sa voix normale :

"J'imagine que je viens de te faire du mal, et je ne reviendrais pas en arrière mais je veux que tu saches une chose. Tu n'es pas celui qui tu prétend être. Tu vaux mieux qu'une vengeance qui va mal se terminer. Peut-être que te retrouver une nouvelle vie dans un autre monde que le pays imaginaire t'aideras à refaire surface. Je peux négocier pour qu'on ne te renvoies pas là-bas. Je parlerai à Rumplestiltskin et à Neal pour que..."

Crochet émit un bruit de bouche méprisant, coupant Emma dans ce qu'elle comptait lui dire. Son regard, quoique toujours aussi noir, se nuança de cet éclat de franchise qui réussissait parfois à traverser les prunelles du pirate :

"Tss...Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre près de trois cent ans a n'espérer qu'une seule et unique chose, Swan. Tu ignores ce que c'est de se retrouver complétement vide quand tu perds cet objectif. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre la femme la plus belle, la plus vivante et la plus proche de ton âme dans tes bras. Épargne moi ta morale d'enfant gâtée..."

Emma écouta la réprimande sans ciller mais ne se sentit pas touchée. Peut-être que ce pirate avait vécu ce que trois ou quatre générations avant elle avaient pu traverser, mais rien ne lui paru plus faux que ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent, et sa réponse ne tarda pas à se faire sentir :

"Peut-être que j'ignore ce que c'est de n'avoir qu'une seule raison de vivre, peut-être... Avant de connaître mon fils, je n'en avais même aucune. Et vivre sans en avoir aucune raison, je ne le souhaite à personne, même pas à toi. Par contre, être trahie par la personne que j'aime, ça je l'ai vécu. J'ai traversé une solitude telle que même le fantôme de l'homme qui est lâchement partit sans se retourner ne consolait pas ma peine. Quant à la sensation que ça fait de perdre un homme dans ses bras, ça je la connais. Et celle de vivre aux côtés de la coupable qui lui a écrasé le cœur sans en avoir la moindre preuve aussi. La vengeance n'est pas une fin. L'acceptation et le courage, c'en est une. Alors épargne moi tes plaintes de fillettes et accepte ce que je te propose."

Crochet resta silencieux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Emma se tourna sans attendre sa réponse, attrapa ses sacs au vol et le dévisagea sans douceur :

"Nous repasserons te voir avant de commencer le voyage. C'est toi qui devrait réfléchir à ce que je te propose..."

Crochet se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle était faite pour lui :

"Pirate!" Pensa t-il avec un grand sourire provocateur lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du bureau.

* * *

_(Rues de Storybrooke - matinée)_

...

..

Alors qu'elle s'élançait en direction de l'appartement de ses parents, Emma constata qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. En mettant au clair les choses avec Crochet, elle les avait aussi mises avec elle-même. Elle venait de s'ôter un terrible poids des épaules, prête à affronter les futurs aventures qui l'attendaient avec sa famille, à contrecarrer Regina et Cora, et même à faire face à...

Boom.

"Neal?"

Neal venait d'atterrir sur ses jambes juste devant elle. Emma se recula d'un pas, se rappelant de justesse (avant de frôler l'apoplexie), qu'il était capable de voler. Elle leva les yeux et réalisa qu'Il s'était laissé tomber du toit.

"Emma, je peux te parler?"

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa route.

"J'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut me parler en ce moment..."

"Emma j'aimerai qu'on parle de Henry..."

Tout compte fait, Emma se laissait encore quelques jours avant d'être capable de faire face à Neal. Peut-être même que le voyage magique avec ses parents serait bénéfique avant de se lancer dans l'interminable jérémiades des "si j'avais su...".

"Pas maintenant Neal, je suis pressée... Va parler à ton père, lui il te cherche partout si t'es pas au courant..."

Elle poussa la lourde porte du hall d'entrée avec sa hanche et laissa avec soulagement la sécurité se refermer derrière elle dans un "clac" sonore.

A nouveau dans le silence dans la cage d'escalier, Emma grogna en entendant le bruit du plastique frotter sur ses jambes. Décidément, elle irait demander conseil à Archie pour élucider cet agacement du bruit répétitif quand elle se retrouvait seule.

Elle glissa la clef dans la serrure, et, constatant que personne n'était encore rentré de la mission sauvetage qui avait eu lieu en urgence, posa ses deux fardeaux sur le meuble de la cuisine. Archie avait été retrouvé, totalement perdu et avec quelques heures de mémoire en moins, et subissait en ce moment un test soutenu dirigé par James et Blanche. Henry, quant à lui était allé faire de son cheval avec Leroy et Nova.

Emma soupira, prête à repartir rejoindre son fils. Elle tapa sur les poches de son manteau à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture quand le souvenir de les avoir laissé sur sa table de chevet lui revint. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami vide et s'approcha pour s'emparer des clefs.

Soudain, un mouvement derrière la fenêtre lui fit brutalement lever les yeux et un cri de stupeur s'échappa de sa bouche.

Neal était debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. D'un geste rageur et furieuse d'avoir eu une frousse pareille, Emma ferma les stores en appréciant le bruit qu'ils firent en heurtant la tête de Neal.

"Aïe ! Emma ! Emma, ouvre moi !"

Elle soupira:

"Non ! Je te signale qu'il y a des portes où sonner dans ce monde là!"

"Emma... S'il te plaît... Aller, c'était juste une blague..."

Emma tira sur la cordelette pour lever les stores, excédée.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le laissa sauter avec facilité sur le parquet de la chambre.

"Si tu penses que c'est drôle de me traumatiser en te collant à la vitre de ma fenêtre..."

Baelfire fit une mimique de compréhension.

"Okay, c'était nul. Mais je voulais vraiment te parler..."

Emma jeta les clefs de sa voiture sur son lit :

"C'est bon, aller, viens dans le salon, reste pas prostré là comme un voleur prêt à prendre la fuite..."

Neal remercia Emma et s'installa sur le fauteuil qu'elle lui proposa.

"Merci de... de m'ouvrir ta... fenêtre (?) pour qu'on puisse parler..."

"Mouai..." grogna Emma, pas nécessairement convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée.

"Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier, devant le resto."

Emma mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il parlait de son altercation avec August.

"Ah ça, c'est rien. Je l'aurai bien appris un jour ou l'autre de toute façon..."

Elle touilla lentement le café qu'elle leur avait servi sans plus d'énergie. Ses grands yeux se voilèrent l'espace d'un instant, mais reprit la conversation dans un léger sursaut :

"Bon et toi? C'est quoi cette histoire de Peter Pan? Tu te balades vraiment avec une plume là ou je pense?"

Neal éclata d'un rire franc, ravi de constater qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de sa répartie nonchalante lorsqu'elle se savait en position inconfortable.

"Plus sérieusement, reprit Emma en soupirant à nouveau, comment veux tu que j'annonce à mon fils que Peter Pan est son père? Tu débarques comme un sauvage avec ta fée et en plus il faut que je t'ouvre ma fenêtre..."

Neal qui avait retrouvé son calme, hocha de la tête.

"Oui je sais, c'est dingue. Justement, je voulais savoir ce que tu comptais faire avec lui... Ou ce que tu comptais lui dire... Sur nous.."

Emma déglutit péniblement, pas préparée à l'exercice périlleux de l'échange décontracté avec l'ex lâcheur, voleur (au sens littéral et imagé) et ennemi juré du capitaine Crochet.

"Et bien... Je sais pas encore. Mais je pense que je vais lui parler."

Une lueur de joie éclaira le visage du jeune homme.

"C'est vrai? Enfin, je veux dire... Tu ferai ça?"

"Mouai." Bougonna Emma en sentant au fond d'elle même que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire malgré le fait qu'elle n'aie aucune notice sur le fait d'avouer à son enfant que sa mère lui avait menti.

"August avait raison."

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils interrogateurs, se souvenant que lui et Neal avaient cohabité toute la soirée dernière.

"Raison sur quoi?"

Neal haussa les épaules et sirota son café avant de reprendre :

"Il m'a dit que ton refus n'était pas forcément définitif. Que tu réfléchirais et que tu prendrais la meilleure décision concernant Henry."

Emma pu presque imaginer August prononcer ces paroles, tant elle le reconnaissait là dans cette façon qu'il avait d'apaiser les autres. Malgré tout, elle fut agacé de voir que d'après lui, ses décisions n'étaient pas "définitives".

"Je peux encore refuser de le dire à Henry." lâcha t-elle en serrant sa tasse a en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. "Et puis si je lui dit, ça fera de Mr Gold son... Son..."

"Mr Gold?" interrogea Neal.

"Ton père. Avec cette histoire c'est le grand-père de Henry, et j'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas..."

Ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet de son père, Neal voulu revenir sur ce qui s'était passé la veille chez Geppeto.

"Tu sais, j'ai discuté avec ce August."

Emma lui jeta un regard furibond.

"Il est sympa comme type. On a parlé de ce qu'il t'as dit avant que tu ne partes."

"..."

"Et honnêtement, non pas pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues à une prochaine rencontre avec mon... avec Henry, je dois te dire qu'il avait raison."

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait cessé de lui mentir pour obtenir les bonnes grâces de ses parents, Emma trouvait que de lui donner deux fois raison était relativement paradoxal.

"Je n'apprécie pas ce que je vais dire, mais si tu étais restée avec moi, tu ne serais peut-être pas ici à cette heure ci, mais en prison, ou seul dieu sait où. Tu ne serais peut-être pas la femme que tu es devenue..."

"Mais Henry aurait eu un père et une mère. Avec des "peut-être" on peut refaire tout un monde..."

"Oui mais je ne sais pas... J'ai eu un pressentiment quand il est venu me trouver, comme s'il n'était pas dans le faux. C'est stupide mais..."

"Oui ça l'est. Je pense que c'est inutile de me parler de ça."

Emma se leva et déposa sa vaisselle dans l'évier. Neal chercha un moyen de rattraper la conversation mais le visage d'Emma exprimait un trouble tellement intense qu'il n'osa pas.

"D'ailleurs, il faut que je te dise un truc..."

Emma frissonna à l'idée qu'il lui déballe une mare nauséabonde de sentiments malvenus. Elle s'y était préparé et la phrase tranchante qu'elle avait médité toute la nuit resta proche de ses lèvres, au cas où.

"Si August est venu me trouver, l'autre soir... C'est à cause de Clochette."

Emma ravala sa phrase et leva les yeux, interloquée.

"Quoi?"

"Clochette. Cette... Cette imbécile croyait que... Ah putain c'est pas cool à expliquer." Il gigota sur lui-même conscient de la gêne qu'il installait entre eux "Elle croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et moi. Au pays imaginaire, on s'est embrassé une fois et depuis elle a tout fait pour me récupérer -ou me faire enrager mais passons-..."

Emma fit une grimace de dégout exagérée, n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre parler des histoires de son ex (c'était une sensation trop étrange), et surtout moins l'histoire de son ex avec une fée mal-aimable.

"Bref, elle a trouvé August, qui était un peu paumé à ce moment là, et lui a fait gober que pour retrouver son père et défaire le sortilège, des pseudo lignes du Destin disaient qu'on ne devait plus vivre ensemble."

Emma lâcha le torchon qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite sur le bar de la cuisine.

"Attends, t'es en train de me dire que c'est Clochette qui est allé le trouver pour t'évincer de ma vie... Pourquoi?"

"Jalousie." répondit-il simplement

"C'est grotesque. Encore un mensonge bien mené pour..."

"C'est la vérité. Clochette a tout avoué. On s'est disputé hier et elle est partit."

Emma plongea son regard dans celui de Neal à la recherche de sa fameuse vibration à l'évocation d'un mensonge mais rien ne se manifesta. Il ne mentait pas.

"Voilà, je tenais juste à te dire ça. S'il y en a une qui est responsable de ce qui nous est arrivés, c'est bien elle." conclu t-il en se levant.

"Mais..."

Trop d'informations se bousculaient dans la tête d'Emma. Elle qui venait de mettre une énergie phénoménale a tout faire tenir en place dans sa tête (Je déteste Neal, mais c'est le père de Henry, je déteste August, et Je suis une princesse...) se retrouva à nouveau face à ce côté d'elle qu'elle aimait le moins : bouche béante, pleine de doutes et pas franchement pragmatique dans ses répliques :

"Mais tu m'as quand même abandonné bon sang ! Je ne connais pas encore bien Clochette mais une chose est sûre, si une blonde avec des ailes était venue me dire que pour avoir mon grand Destin je devais te quitter, je ne l'aurais jamais fait! Jamais je n'aurai cru des inconnus au détriment de l'homme que j'aime !"

Neal l'observa intensément, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

"L'homme que tu aimes?"

Emma lui jeta le torchon en plein figure, l'air furieux.

"Je ne plaisante pas, je suis en train de te faire la morale je te signale !"

Neal ramassa le bout de tissu tombé par terre et le posa sur une chaise. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'Emma lui avait dit et perdit son air enjoué.

"Je ne sais pas si tu ne l'aurais pas cru."

"J'en suis persuadée."

Neal pouffa et leva les mains en signe d'abdication :

"Si tu le dis, je ne vais pas te contredire. Ce n'est pas le moment hum?"

Emma secoua sa tête de droite à gauche et accompagna Neal vers la porte.

"Je... Je peux vraiment passer par là tu es sûre? Je risque pas de tomber?"

Nouveau soupir.

"Je te tiendrais au courant pour Henry. Mais n'attente rien tant que je ne t'ai pas donné signe de vie."

"Ça marche." Fit Neal d'une voix étonnement douce "Merci Emma pour tout ça. De ce que tu fais pour moi."

Le cœur d'Emma loupa un tour. Non, elle ne devait pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle ne devait pas... Trop tard. Elle eu l'impression d'être transportée onze ans en arrière, lorsqu'il l'avait regardé avec cette même expression avant de quitter la voiture la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et avant de l'abandonner. Qu'avait pu être sa vie à lui pendant tout ce temps?

"De rien."

Une question taraudait Emma.

"Au fait, si c'est pas indiscret. Il n'y a personne qui t'attend en ville, en dehors de Storybrooke?"

Neal sembla réfléchir mais répondit du tac au tac:

"Si il y a bien quelqu'un. Je lui ai dit que j'étais en voyage d'affaire."

Emma remercia intérieurement la nature de l'avoir doté de son don anti-mensonge.

"On va tacher de faire vite alors, pour que tu puisses la retrouver." fit-elle en se persuadant que la contrariété qui venait de l'envahir n'était due qu'à leur ancienne discussion.

"Ouai. On va détruire ce nid à fée vite fait bien fait et tout le monde retournera chez lui."

Emma acquiesça, le salua et ferma la porte.

Elle repensa à August, et ce que Neal venait de lui raconter. Ainsi, il avait appris la veille au soir que ce qu'il avait fait n'avait été que pour satisfaire une espèce de mégère à plumes. En se dirigeant vers la chambre pour retourner prendre ses clefs, Emma repensa à cette soirée hors du temps qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux, où il s'était livré à elle comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle retrouva la douce sensation qu'elle avait eu à se sentir contre lui, lancée a pleine vitesse sur les routes à travers la nuit.

La pile de cas classés dans son cerveau tomba à la renverse, étalant dans tout les sens une multitude de questions qu'elle avait cru pouvoir résoudre.

Pourquoi August lui avait-il menti? -_Tu t'en moques au fond..._- insinua la voix intérieure qui incarnait la facilité.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal tout à coup de lui avoir crié dessus avec tant de véhémence? -_Il le mérite après tout, il t'as quand même menti et ne t'as rien dit pour Neal!-_

Emma chassa toutes ces choses inutiles de sa tête, fonçant vers sa voiture pour retrouver son fils et ne plus voir les visages de Neal et d'August défiler à tour de rôle dans son esprit.

.

.

(Fin du chapitre 14)

**ps : Merci à tout mes reviewers "Guest" a qui je ne peux répondre par mail interposé, vos messages m'ont beaucoup touchée ! Merci à Emma28, Anna, Glagla, Diane et aussi à Elya (ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir et fait rire, j'ai aimé l'idée de la lectrice secrète qui avoue tout et je suis ravie de prendre connaissance d'une nouvelle fan ^^).**

Merci aussi aux autres, membres de fanfic net qui suivent aussi cette histoire, en espérant que la suite vous plaira ! A très bientôt et encore désolée pour le retard !


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici voilà le chapitre 15 ! **

**Je vous préviens, il va y avoir de l'action dans les deux chapitres qui vont suivre... En effet, Cora passe à la phase B de son plan diabolique, et nos héros, qui pensaient avoir une longueur d'avance sur elle, risquent d'être pas mal surpris. **

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus...**

**Ceci est donc la première partie du Cliffangher qui va se jouer entre nos personnages favoris et les forces du mal, pour mieux dérouler la deuxième qui sera... Dirons-nous musclée ^^. Beaucoup de révélations seront à prévoir donc. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Sombre machination - Partie 1**

...

...

...

_(Garage de Mr Tillman - Journée)_

_..._

_.._

Depuis qu'Archie avait été retrouvé inconscient au milieu d'une des rues les plus fréquentées de Storybrooke, la psychose qui s'était installée chez chacun des habitants de cette ville s'était clairement aggravée. Alors que Blanche, James et la fée Bleue s'étaient empressés d'aller au secours d'Archie, une masse colérique formée par les rares témoins ayant vu où leur Prince se réfugiait, avec le psychologue probablement possédé, frappa à la porte de leur refuge. Le père de Hansel et Gretel, qui leur avait offert "l'asile" dans son vieux garage spacieux, entra une nouvelle fois pour avertir du grondement de la foule qui ne faisait qu'empirer :

"Mon Prince, la rue est remplie, je ne peux plus rien faire ! Si la foule grossit encore, je ne donne pas cher de ma maison... Mes enfants sont là haut, ils sont terrifiés..."

James, qui procédait à l'interrogatoire avec sa femme pendant que la fée Bleue auscultait Archie, s'exhorta à se lever. Affronter un amas de personnes paniquées était loin d'être sa tasse de thé. Même si sa tendre femme lui assurait qu'il possédait ce don inné à diriger et mener n'importe quel peuple, cette tâche pénible et éreintante ne l'enchantait guère. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce père et ses enfants dans la panique. De même, il ne pouvait pas laisser Archie incarner le danger que représentait Cora. C'était son ami et il n'y était pour rien.

Blanche se leva également et glissa sa main dans la sienne :

"Tu vas y arriver. Dis leur que nous le gardons sous surveillance, qu'ils ne craignent rien."

James contempla sa femme avec adoration :

"Je ne peux rien te cacher, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Non, mon amour, je sens ton appréhension. Je sais que tout cela devient dur, que la ville est terrifiée par cette menace qui rôde depuis deux jours sur nous tous. Mais bientôt, nous partons pour la forêt enchantée pour mettre fin à cela. Rappelle-leur aussi. Dit leur qu'ils auront tous un rôle à jouer, que rien n'est perdu..."

La voix enrouée d'Archie s'éleva derrière eux :

"Je suis désolé pour tout ça... Je n'ai fait que vous mettre dans le pétrin en me jetant dans le piège de Cora..."

Sentant le désespoir d'Archie, James retrouva tout son allant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser comme cela:

"Ne t'en fait pas mon vieil ami..." Lança le Prince en allant poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule "Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal."

Il traversa la pièce en direction de la porte, recevant au passage un baiser de Blanche et un petit encouragement que lui seul pu comprendre.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'extérieur de la maison, Blanche, Reulm Ghorm et Archie entendirent une multitude d'exclamations à la fois de joie et d'exaspérations.

Un des cris leur parvint nettement jusqu'au fond du garage :

"Il faut se débarrasser de lui ! Il est une menace pour nos enfants !"

Archie soupira :

"Allons bon. J'espère que cette porte de garage est solide..."

La fée Bleue fit un geste pour attirer son attention.

"Jimminy, j'aimerai que tu essaies de te concentrer à nouveau pour nous raconter tout ce dont tu te souviens... Il faut faire vite... "

"Chaque détail est important..." Souffla Blanche.

Archie grimaça sous l'effort. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de concentration, il dû se résoudre à avouer qu'ils n'avait absolument aucune réponse qu'elles ne connaissaient déjà à leur apporter :

"Comme je vous disait tout à l'heure, je me souviens d'avoir été capturé, Cora a enlevé mon cœur de ma poitrine pour vous effrayer vous et Emma, me l'a rendu... J'ai pu parler avec Regina à travers les murs, et selon toute vraisemblance, elle était prisonnière de sa mère..." Archie ferma les yeux pour se souvenir de la dernière chose qu'il ai entendu, "Ensuite Cora m'a emmené dans la cellule de Regina, a convaincu sa fille de la suivre dans son "plan" et je me souviens d'avoir reçu un choc violent sur le crâne... Ce qu'elle complotait de faire ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'ai essayé de raisonner Regina, mais rien n'y a fait..."

Blanche tapota la chaise d'Archie du bout des doigts, essayant d'ignorer les cris qui leur parvenait de la rue.

"Cora aurait donc voulu uniquement se servir de toi pour convaincre sa fille? Quelque chose m'échappe..."

Archie haussa des épaules, pas franchement convaincu non plus :

"Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de suffisamment important pour elle pour peser dans la balance d'un choix aussi crucial... Elle souhaitait vraiment devenir meilleure... A moins..."

Il se souvint alors d'un détail qui avait toute son importance:

"Regina paraissait obsédée par l'idée que Cora ai pu prendre mon cœur. Peut-être l'a t-elle menacée en prétendant posséder le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre?"

Blanche se raidit :

"Celui d'Henry."

"Bien sûr..." approuva la fée Bleue "Mais quelque chose n'est pas logique. Regina a bien vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas du cœur d'Henry lorsqu'elle t'as emmené dans sa cellule..."

Archie secoua négativement la tête :

"En effet. Mais justement, elle lui a dit qu'elle avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas s'en prendre à lui. Je pense que Cora a complètement acquis la confiance de Regina. Nous sommes en grand danger..."

Blanche frappa nerveusement dans une chaine en métal qui pendait du plafond, sous le regard surpris de la fée et d'Archie de voir leur Princesse s'emporter ainsi:

"Cette femme est un vrai fléau ! Nous devons partir au plus vite, cela les surprendra. La poudre de fée est-elle prête?" Demanda t-elle avec autorité

Reulm Ghorm acquiesça :

"Oui, nous en avons préparé suffisamment pour vous, le Prince, votre fille Emma et moi. Mais je pensais que nous décalions le voyage à dem..."

"Non" la coupa Blanche. "Nous partons ce soir, c'est décidé."

"Mais et pour Jimminy?" demanda la fée en le désignant du doigt "Ou va t-il aller pendant que nous serons de l'autre côté? Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ai encore son cœur..."

"Oui Blanche, elle a raison. Il ne faut pas me laisser seul, qui sait ce que Cora..."

Blanche se tourna vers Archie, le regard résolu :

"Tu iras avec Rumplestiltskin. Il aurait déjà du être ici pour te voir..."

La fée Bleue, impressionnée par l'aura de la jeune femme et sentant le manque de patience dans sa voix, glissa tout de même une précision :

"Il est en ce moment même au couvent, auprès de Belle."

Les cris de la foule à l'extérieur semblaient s'être radoucis, et seule la voix de James leur parvenait dans un écho étouffé par l'épaisseur de la porte du garage. Blanche l'entendit vaguement parler du plan d'évacuation de la ville, et elle se précipita sur le téléphone de service qui trônait sur un des meubles.

"J'appelle le couvent." Précisa t-elle pour répondre à leur regard interrogatif. "Nous allons devoir faire vite, car Cora et Regina ne se laisseront jamais prendre de court. Nous devons savoir si oui ou non Archie est encore possédé, mettre Henry à l'abri auprès des fées et nous quitterons Storybrooke au plus tôt."

* * *

_(Couvent de Storybrooke - Journée - Au même moment)_

...

..

Toc-toc-toc.

"Oui?" Répondit Belle d'une voix suffisament forte pour que la fée entende de derrière la porte.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il y a un appel urgent pour vous... Enfin, pour Rumplestiltskin..."

Belle lâcha la main de Rumplestiltskin pour l'inciter à aller prendre le combiné mais celui-ci hocha de la tête :

"Non. Je compte profiter de tout les instants en ta présence, cet appel attendra..."

La fée s'impatienta :

"C'est un appel de notre Princesse... C'est urg..."

"Cela attendra !" Répéta le mage, agacé devant tant d'insistance.

Belle posa une main sur le visage crispé de colère de Rumplestiltskin.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien. Ça ne me dérange pas. Peut-être que cela est urgent, il faut que tu répondes. Nous reprendrons notre conversation juste après..."

Rumplestiltskin se demandait vraiment comment faisait cette femme pour agir sur lui ainsi. Était-ce la douceur de ses grands yeux clairs, ou bien la délicatesse de ses mots qui lui firent oublier suffisamment de sa rancœur envers les Charming pour changer d'avis? Il n'en sut rien, mais force était de constater que la persuasion de Belle était contagieuse. Il se leva et attrapa le combiné à contre-coeur.

Belle croisa ses mains sur son abdomen et le regarda converser avec Blanche-Neige :

"Oui. Oui je suis au courant... Je suis occupé, cela ne peut-il pas attendre?" Sa bouche se déforma sous l'exaspération "Rappelez-moi, vous n'aviez pas une fée pour constater cela? Ne serait-elle pas Bleue qui plus est?" Silence. "Et bien enfermez-le dans une pièce, et ne le laissez approcher personne, vous n'avez pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour faire cela, et toute personne saine d'esprit l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ! Cet accord ne durera que le temps de Cora, Blanche, personne ne me donne d'ordres,ici. Je ne serais là que dans une heure, et cela n'est pas négociable..."

Il raccrocha et tendit le téléphone à la fée, outrée.

"Merci... Et ce n'est pas la peine de me communiquer d'autres appels. La magie est de retour, souvenez-vous en bien avant de venir frapper encore une fois."

Belle haussa un sourcil plein de remontrance lorsqu'il reprit place auprès d'elle :

"Alors, où en étions-nous?" Fit-il en reprenant sa main dans les siennes.

"Nous parlions de ton fils, mais j'aimerai que tu écoutes avant ce que je vais te dire..."

Il remarqua la contrariété qui animait le visage de sa bien-aimée.

"Je sais que cette situation te pèse, que le fait d'obéir à quelqu'ordre que ce soit te hérisse au plus haut point mais... Il faut que tu les aides. Si Blanche, Emma ou quelqu'un d'autre a besoin de toi, tu dois y aller..."

"Je ne suis pas un automate..." Répondit Rumplestiltskin dont le visage s'était raidi. "Je n'accours pas au moindre battement de cil d'une..."

"Tu devrais." Le coupa Belle en retirant sa main. "Je pensais que tu avais dépassé cela, que tu avais pris l'initiative d'aider les autres de par ta propre volonté et non pas seulement parce que je te l'avais demandé..."

"Mais je les ai aidé. J'ai ensorcelé leurs flacons et je serai en première ligne lorsque Cora n'aura plus de pouvoirs..."

"Tu n'es pas un automate Rumplestiltskin. Tu l'as dit toi même. Alors arrête de répéter les schémas qui te poussent à te renfermer et perdre la confiance des autres. Quand tu n'auras plus de pouvoirs, car nous trouverons un moyen de te faire redevenir toi-même-, il te faudra absolument avoir acquis le pardon de ces gens. J'ai foi en toi. Tu ne peux pas céder maintenant, alors que tu viens de retrouver ton fils. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas facile en ce moment entre vous, mais le jour viendra où il comprendra que tu as changé. Et ce jour, le jour où il aura pu reconnaitre son véritable père, tout deviendra plus simple. J'ai besoin de toi et il a besoin de toi. Ne nous laisse pas tomber, Rumple..."

Pendant que Belle s'exprimait ainsi, plusieurs émotions contradictoires bousculèrent le sorcier. Conscient qu'il s'agissait pour moitié de la colère liée à l'âme noire qui le possédait, Rumplestiltskin s'était efforcé de se souvenir de cet instant où il avait tout confié à Belle, où il avait pris la décision de la faire définitivement entrer dans sa vie. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'elle était dans ce lit d'hôpital, et c'était un engagement auquel il ne pouvait pas renoncer.

Elle lui faisait confiance, et il ne pouvait pas consentir à jeter cette confiance au vent. De celle des autres il s'en fichait éperdument, mais il compris néanmoins ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire :

En tuant Milah trois cent ans plus tôt, il avait déchainé les foudres de Crochet, et Belle en avait payé le prix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de renouveler l'expérience en prenant le risque de se mettre la famille royale à dos ou de laisser Cora s'en sortir en manipulant cet imbécile de psychologue.

Il détestait l'idée d'être servi en pâture à leurs ordres , mais l'amour qui le transportait vers Belle était plus fort que tout. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison en ce qui concernait Baelfire : Jamais il ne le récupérerait en restant ce sorcier détesté de tous. Son visage se radoucit.

"Je comprends. Je vais aller les aider. Lorsque ce sera fait, nous reprendrons notre conversation là ou nous l'avons laissée."

"Ça me va !" Agréa la jeune femme en retrouvant le sourire qui lui seyait à merveille.

Rumplestiltskin se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Belle passa une main le long d'une mèche de ses cheveux, savourant le contact jusqu'au bout.

"Je ne serai pas long." l'assura t-il en voyant son regard peiné par leur séparation.

Il se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte et se mit en quête de trouver la fée qui lui avait apporté le téléphone. Quand il la trouva, il reçu sans surprise son air glacial en guise de réponse. Quelques minutes, plus tard, téléphone en main, il composait le numéro de Blanche lorsqu'un terrible pressentiment le fit frémir. Une sensation inconnue jusqu'alors lui fit lâcher le combiné et le força à s'aider d'une table pour ne pas tomber. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir du hall d'accueil et y croisa le reflet de son visage livide.

"Que se passe-il?" Demandèrent à l'unisson sa conscience et la fée qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et elle attendait visiblement une réponse à la question, l'air inquiet.

"Euh... Hummm rien, je... Je ne me suis pas senti bien tout à coup."

Rumplestiltskin eu l'impression qu'une main venait de le saisir au cœur et il poussa un gémissement plaintif.

"Voulez-vous que j'appelle la fée Bleue? Qu'avez-vous?"

Il ne l'écoutait plus, trop aux prises avec cette désagréable expérience qui n'était pourtant ni douloureuse, ni effrayante. Juste déstabilisante, comme si...

Comme s'il était menacé... Non. Ce n'était pas ça... C'était plutôt une sorte de souvenir...

C'est alors qu'il se souvint parfaitement où avoir ressentit pareille faiblesse. Cora avait brandi sa dague contre lui ce jour là, le jour où il avait voulu emmener ses enfants.

Sa dague...

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il devait absolument vérifier quelque chose.

"Monsieur, monsieur, que voulez-vous que je fasse?"

"Rien!" Répondit-il finalement avec froideur.

Il se précipita hors du couvent et s'élança dans l'obscure forêt de Storybrooke.

* * *

_(Mines de Storybrooke - Une heure plus tard)_

...

..

En cette période de crise, Ruby s'était tout naturellement proposée pour veiller sur les stocks de poudre de fée précieusement entreposés dans les mines. Son flair et son indéniable talent à repérer la plus infime des menaces avait conforté James dans ce choix, et c'est pour cela qu'elle se retrouva avec Prof, Dormeur, Timide, Joyeux et Simplet à tenir cette garde.

"Mon Dragon prend ton Troll. T'as perdu !"

Dormeur se frotta les yeux et jeta ses cartes sur la planche de bois qui leur servait de table.

"C'est toujours pareil... C'est pas juste, tu profites de mon coup de fatigue à chaque fois..."

"C'est ce qu'on dit quand on ne sait pas jouer."

Joyeux ramassa le paquet de carte, ravi.

"Hey, Scarlett, tu ne joues pas avec nous? On vient de finir."

"Non merci les gars... Je préfère jeter un œil sur l'entrée..."

Simplet secoua négativement de la tête et se remit à distribuer sans en donner à la jeune femme.

"On risque rien ici... Pourquoi de la poudre de fée intéresserait une sorcière?"

Prof le fit taire d'une claque sur le haut du crâne, exaspéré :

"Vas-tu te taire? Nous ne devons pas parler de ce qu'il s'y trouve, le concept de base est d'être discret, imbécile !"

Timide, qui ne s'était pas exprimé jusque là, se contentant de manger plus de biscuits que ne pouvait en contenir sa bouche, leva un doigt moralisateur :

"Chimplet et la Chuptilité..."

Dormeur ricana :

"C'est vrai que toi tu es un modèle de subtilité..."

Brusquement, Ruby se leva. Son regard balaya l'endroit totalement désert mais elle ne se fia pas à la seule réponse de ses yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Ruby? T'as entendu quelque..."

"Shhht..."

Depuis que la fée Clochette était passée dans l'après-midi, elle avait eu un sale pressentiment. C'était uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait reconnue qu'elle l'avait laissé passer, mais un détail dans sa façon d'être avait tout de même attiré son attention. Ruby avait donc été vérifier les fioles après qu'elle soit partie, mais elles n'avaient pas bougé d'une semelle. Seule sa façon de la regarder lui avait paru louche, ce qui n'avait pas été suffisant pour empêcher la créatrice de cette poudre (et alliée de la famille royale) de rentrer dans les mines. Ravalant son angoisse et sa méfiance, Ruby était donc allée se rasseoir auprès des nains. Or, à cet instant précis, elle aurait juré avoir entendu un bruit de pas feutrés. Une vibration d'hostilité flotta autour d'eux, soutenant Ruby dans l'idée qu'ils étaient épiés.

Les nains, connaissant bien assez Ruby pour savoir que rien ne lui échappait, posèrent leurs cartes et attrapèrent leurs pioches. A peine eurent-ils le temps de mettre un pied devant l'autre que Ruby se mit à hurler avant de les pousser vers l'intérieur de la mine :

"Attention !"

Une boule de feu de la taille d'une roue de voiture vint s'écraser à moins d'un mètre d'eux, et Ruby bascula sur le côté, poussée par la déflagration.

Prof fut le plus vif d'entre tous. Il se précipita auprès d'elle et l'attrapa par la manche :

"Ne reste pas là, viens, dépêche toi !"

Ruby, sonnée par le sifflement strident qui lui vrillait les oreilles, se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds : Les autres nains autour d'elle se remettaient eux aussi les idées en ordre.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'était?" fit -elle en observant la brulure qui rongeait son bras droit et son épaule.

"Nom d'un petit bonhomme, c'était moins une..." rouspéta Dormeur en les rejoignant.

"Comment va ton bras?" Prof paraissait inquiet pour elle, mais Ruby ne l'écoutait plus. Ses oreilles avaient déjà retrouvé leur acuité, et elle les tendit au maximum.

Les bruits de pas s'approchaient encore, et une silhouette se dessina dans le contre-jour, suivie d'une autre. Cora et Regina. Les deux sorcières. La vue encore brouillée par le choc précédent, la jeune femme fit reculer les nains. Elle venait d'entendre le sifflement avant coureur d'une attaque magique, ce petit pépiement que seules les oreilles les plus affutées pouvaient détecter.

Une nouvelle boule explosa bel et bien à l'entrée de la mine, les forçant à s'enfoncer dans le couloir de pierres.

"Mais c'est ce qu'elle veulent !" s'écria Timide en montrant les deux femmes du doigt "Il ne faut pas reculer !"

"Sans blague !" Répliqua Dormeur en le tirant par le col de sa chemise. "Tu as une autre idée pour ne pas terminer en rôti de chevreuil braisé?"

"Ruby? Ruby, qu'est ce qu'on fait?"

Le teint livide, la jeune femme s'empressa de saisir son téléphone, les mains tremblantes.

"J'appelle du renfort!"

* * *

_(Rues de Storybrooke - Journée - Quelques instants plus tard)_

...

..

James, Blanche, Archie et Reulm Ghorm avaient enfin quitté le garage, en route pour l'appartement des Charming. Cette dernière, ayant estimé que rien de potentiellement dangereux n'habitait leur ami, était allée rassurer les foules auprès de son Prince, ce qui permit enfin de les faire circuler et de libérer la route. James, qui venait d'essuyer la colère de plus d'une quarantaine d'habitants, avait reçu par la suite celle de sa femme, furieuse d'avoir été méprisée par Rumplestiltskin. Il se jura de régler personnellement cet affront lorsque tout aura été enfin éclairci. En attendant, se posa encore la question de savoir où Archie serait hébergé et Blanche ne comptait pas laisser son mari seul pour demander des comptes au vieux mage.

"Je vais l'amener au couvent." Trancha Blanche en hâtant son pas, pressée d'arriver à leur appartement pour s'équiper de son arc au cas où elle y croiserait Rumplestiltskin.

La sonnerie du portable de James résonna dans la ruelle. Il s'arrêtèrent pour qu'il puisse décrocher.

"Allô?"

"Qui est-ce?' S'enquit Blanche.

Le visage de James sembla fondre au fil des secondes.

"Courrez vous réfugier dans la réserve, nous venons tout de suite !"

Il raccrocha.

"C'est Ruby. Cora et Regina sont aux mines. Elles l'ont attaqué elle et les nains."

"Quoi?" S'exclamèrent Blanche et Reulm Ghorm.

"Ils n'ont rien, mais plusieurs boules de feu les ont obligés à reculer à l'intérieur..."

"Que l'esprit de la forêt les protègent!" Murmura Archie.

"Je vais aller chercher mon épée." fit James en s'élançant vers l'appartement, suivis des autres. "Changement de plan. Tant pis pour le couvent, nous n'aurons pas le temps !"

"Emma doit être à la maison avec Henry!" dit Blanche. "Il faut la prévenir pour qu'elle reste en sécurité."

"Nous pourrons y laisser Archie. Cela serait trop dangereux de l'emmener avec nous, si près de Cora." Ajouta la fée bleue, essoufflée par la course.

Ils furent devant l'appartement en quelques enjambées.

Une fois arrivés, comme ses parents expliquaient à Emma cette situation, la jeune femme s'opposa à l'idée que ses parents aillent seuls aux mines :

"J'ai déjà repoussé Cora, je peux le refaire!"

"Non !" s'opposa Blanche en plaçant une main sur le cœur de sa fille. "Tu vas rester ici et veiller sur Henry. Reulm Ghorm va venir avec nous, nous ne craignons rien. La seule chose que tu vas devoir faire, c'est surveiller Archie."

Emma semblait réellement dépitée de ne pas venir en aide à ses parents, mais quand le regard inquiet de son fils croisa le sien, elle comprit que sa place était auprès de lui. Frustrée mais résignée, Emma grogna son assentiment :

"Okay... Je reste là... "

Elle se tourna vers Archie :

"Tiens Archie, assieds to..."

Emma, outrée, vit Blanche attraper Archie par le bras et le faire entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte sur lui et d'un geste abrupte, brisa la poignée qu'elle tendit à sa fille.

"Il n'y aura que toi qui puisse ouvrir cette porte. Lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre et que nous serons de retour, tu lui ouvriras."

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son désaccord face à de telles méthodes de... captivité, car James traversa le salon pour tendre son arc à sa femme.

"Êtes-vous prêts? Le temps presse!" lança Reulm Ghorm en ouvrant la porte.

James s'arrêta auprès d'Emma et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

"Prends bien soin de toi et de lui."

Ils s'engouffrèrent vers la cage d'escalier, claquant la porte au passage. L'appartement retrouva tout à coup le silence qu'il avait perdu tout aussi subitement lors de l'arrivée fracassante de ses parents. Emma resta quelques secondes, bouche bée, comme court-circuitée par la masse d'évènements qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux : L'approche de son père vers elle, l'attaque de Cora et Regina, sa mère transformée en Rambo par l'adrénaline... Puis l'image d'Archie bousculé dans la salle de bain lui revint :

"Euh... Désolée?" Fit-elle en tapotant doucement le battant qui la séparait de lui.

"Hum... Ce n'est rien... C'est... Enfin, je commence à avoir l'habitude, alors..."

Henry trottina auprès d'Emma et approcha sa bouche de la porte :

"Il nous reste des crêpes si tu as faim. Ça passera sûrement sous la porte..."

"C'est... C'est très aimable à toi Henry..."

Emma toucha les cheveux de son fils. Finalement sa mère avait eu raison. Elle se serait fait un sacré sang d'encre pour lui si elle était allée avec eux là bas.

"C'est adorable. Prépare lui une assiette et après on ira se mettre dans la chambre d'ami. Je veux que tu me racontes comment s'est passé ta matinée. Archie? Je vous promets que je vais vite vous sortir de là. Vous pouvez en profiter pour faire une douche si vous voulez?"

Archie rigola, amusé par le contraste qu'offrait le ton sérieux d'Emma et la cocasserie de sa proposition.

"Ça ira, merci Miss Swan..."

Emma laissa Henry glisser les crêpes sous la porte, posa la poignée de porte sur le meuble de la cuisine et fila avec lui dans la chambre d'ami.

* * *

_(Maison de Geppeto - Au même moment)_

...

..

"Où est-ce que tu vas encore?"

Clochette se tourna vers Geppeto. Le vieil homme, installé depuis plus d'une heure dans sa chaise à bascule, la dévisageait d'un air ennuyé.

Quelques copeaux du bois qu'il taillait entre ses mains calleuses tombèrent à ses pieds, et Clochette y fixa son regard pour mieux mentir:

"Je vais me promener... Je... Je cherche Peter."

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres du vieil homme, qui retourna son attention sur son travail :

"Ne rentre pas trop tard. Je ne compte pas me justifier auprès de Blanche et de James sur ta disparition..."

Il ne l'observa même pas partir. Que pouvait-il faire après tout? Il n'allait pas se mettre à voler par magie pour l'empêcher de sortir. Le bruit du pas aux sonorités inégales de son fils le sortit de ses réflexions :

"Elle est encore partie?" Demanda August en marchant vers le salon de sa démarche claudicante.

"Ça fait trois fois. J'espère au moins que cette petite écervelée ne se mette pas en danger..."

August observa la fenêtre sans rien dire. Geppeto leva les yeux vers lui, et un sourire affectueux vint adoucir son visage fatigué et rabougri. Son fils était vraiment sa plus belle réussite. Aucun mot ne saurait décrire le contentement que lui apportait la présence de son enfant auprès de lui. Son fils était si beau, et son âme avait une telle pureté que Geppeto pouvait l'écouter parler pendant des heures. A vrai dire c'était la seule présence qu'il supportait sans peine dans sa maison, comme il avait été la seule présence qu'il avait supporté dans son atelier de l'autre monde.

La seule ombre qui se dessinait sur le tableau de leurs retrouvailles, c'était cette tristesse qu'il avait tout de suite lue dans son regard, comme une légère fissure qui n'avait rien à faire sur une sculpture aux contours parfaits. Quelque chose minait l'esprit de son enfant, et l'idée que cela soit lié à la fille de son Prince ne le faisait pas particulièrement sauter de joie. Depuis la nuit dernière, cette fissure indésirable semblait d'ailleurs s'être agrandie chez lui. Geppeto le vit nettement malgré le sourire chaleureux qu'August lui fit.

"Quelle nuit agitée n'est-ce pas?" Lança le vieil homme en taillant grossièrement un nez à son morceau de bois.

August traina sa lourde jambe jusqu'au fauteuil et se laissa tomber dedans :

"C'est peu de le dire."

"Je ne pensais pas les fées si hystériques. Jamais' eu l'habitude d'être réveillé par des cris de femme en pleine nuit..."

Geppeto constata avec satisfaction qu'il venait de faire naitre un sourire chez son enfant et voulu en profiter pour lui demander de rester toujours auprès de lui. De ne pas partir. August lui avait en effet conté ce qu'il s'était passé et le fait d'avoir été manipulé, ce qui n'avait fait qu'aggraver son malaise et son envie de fuite hors de la ville. Rien n'effrayait plus Geppeto que de le voir grimper sur son terrible engin à deux roues pour ne plus le revoir.

"Tu as pu réfléchir cette nuit à... à cette décision dont tu as parlé hier soir?"

August baissa les yeux.

"Papa je... Je sais ce que tu penses, et crois moi je n'ai aucune envie d'être séparé de toi à nouveau mais... Je ne peux pas rester."

"Pinocchio... Tu l'as dit toi même hier, tu as été manipulé."

"Mais ma culpabilité n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir été manipulé ou non. J'ai séparé deux personnes qui s'aimaient rien que pour agir dans mon profit."

"Pour me retrouver moi! Et ce n'était pas que ton profit, c'était aussi celui des autres ! N'est ce pas le plus important, d'avoir été réunis? " s'exclama son père qui commençait à entendre sa propre voix vibrer sous l'inquiétude.

"Ça n'a rien a voir avec toi..." Souffla August en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Geppeto.

"Pourquoi veux-tu partir alors ! Nous venons à peine de nous retrouver toi et moi!"

"Parce que je ne pourrais jamais supporter d'être auprès d'elle plus longtemps!"

Le ton d'August avait été sans appel. Geppeto se leva et fit valser sa statuette à l'autre bout de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux :

"Tu ne peux pas l'aimer Pinocchio ! C'est la fille de Blanche et James ! Quand te mettra-tu cela dans la tête enfin?"

Le bruit du vase se brisant à leur gauche passa presque inaperçu, tant les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Ce fut Geppeto qui lâcha prise. Il passa ses pouces sur ses sourcils, complètement anéanti.

"Je suis désolé, papa." Murmura August en observant un morceau de verre qui menaçait de basculer sur le tapis pour détourner les yeux.

"Non, mon garçon, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler ainsi. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que te dictes ton cœur. Quel père serait-ce si je te forçais à rester pour te garder près de moi..."

Le bruit de la sonnette interrompit leur dialogue. August se leva pour ramasser les bouts de verre pendant que son père allait ouvrir la porte. C'était Baelfire.

"Me revoilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop..." Son regard se posa sur le vase brisé. "Long?"

Geppeto lui fit signe d'entrer :

"Non, non pas de problème... Oh, ce n'est rien, juste un petit accident, je suis tellement maladroit avec l'âge..." ajouta Geppeto en voyant que l'attention de son invité était accaparé par l'eau et les fleurs sur le tapis.

Baelfire ôta sa veste et l'accrocha sur le porte manteau de l'entrée : Geppeto alla dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi nettoyer et s'exclama :

"Au fait, j'imagine que votre amie ne vous a pas trouvé?"

"Mon amie?"

"La fée... Elle vous cherche depuis ce matin..."

August et Baelfire échangèrent un regard.

"Elle n'est pas ici?" Demanda ce dernier en haussant les épaules devant l'expression interrogative de August.

"Non, ça fait trois fois qu'elle repart aujourd'hui !"

Geppeto ramassa ce que lui tendit son fils et ouvrit la porte pour sortir la poubelle.

"Où est-ce qu'elle est partie?" chuchota Baelfire à l'attention d'August

"Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait l'air craintive et pas forcément à l'aise..."

Baelfire s'appuya sur le mur en face de lui, profondément irrité, comme s'il venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle mijote encore celle là?"

"Pourquoi mijoterait-elle quelque chose?" questionna August qui n'avait pas pensé à ce genre d'interprétation pour ces escapades fréquentes. En effet, lui avait plutôt jugé que c'était une manière pour elle de fuir le retour de Baelfire ou encore de ne plus le voir lui.

"Il y a deux choses essentielles à savoir sur Clochette : Premièrement, ne jamais lui dire non. Deuxièmement ne jamais lui rappeler que tu as pu lui dire non un jour..."

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ces cas là?"

August vit le visage de Baelfire tressaillir légèrement et s'interrogea sur le sens de cette crispation.

"Malheureusement, et c'est bien cela le problème, personne ne peut le savoir. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je l'ai toujours amèrement regretté. Elle est capable du meilleur comme du pire..."

Les deux hommes laissèrent rentrer Geppeto et gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans la cuisine. Baelfire continua :

"Il est hors de question qu'elle attire le moindre soucis sur votre père ou vous... Je vais partir à sa recherche."

August l'arrêta:

"De quel genre de problèmes s'agit-il? Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va faire quelque chose de grave?"

Baelfire fit signe à August de s'approcher et baissa sa voix.

"Au pays imaginaire... Le jour où cet... incident s'est déroulé..."

"Oui, cette histoire de baiser..."

"Voilà. Bref, ce soir là, je l'ai repoussée. Je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, qu'une telle chose entre nous ne pouvait pas exister."

L'air sinistre de Baelfire fit déglutir August, qui commençait à sentir d'où venait le problème.

"Deux jours plus tard, Crochet savait où nous nous cachions avec les enfants perdus et a détruit notre repère. Un de mes amis a perdu la vie ce soir là."

August voulu dire quelque chose, mais il reprit la parole :

"Un ou deux ans plus tard, j'ai enfin compris cet intérêt soudain qu'avait eu Crochet pour nous. Quelqu'un l'avait informé que le fils de son pire ennemi était parmi les enfants perdus."

"Clochette..." Murmura August, comprenant maintenant dans quel pétrin Baelfire pensait qu'elle s'était fourré.

Baelfire le contourna pour attraper sa veste, mais August le suivit jusqu'à la porte:

"Vous la pensez capable de s'en prendre à Henry? Ou même Emma?"

Baelfire considéra la question et jugea que la chose était plausible.

"Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé d'Henry, mais en ce qui concerne Emma, c'est probable. Je dois retrouver Clochette !"

"Attendez ! Il faut que nous la prévenions !"

Une vague d'inquiétude s'insinua en August. La simple idée de savoir qu'un danger silencieux menaçait Emma sans qu'elle le sache était tout bonnement inacceptable. Baelfire soupira :

"Il vaut mieux l'attraper au plus vite que de prévenir les autres. Surtout si elle fait cela depuis ce matin."

August attrapa sa veste, une lueur de détermination intense dans le regard :

"Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais prévenir Emma."

Baelfire le dévisagea, perplexe :

"Mais l'appartement est à une bonne trentaine de minutes à pieds, j'aurai déjà rattrapé..."

Une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit :

"Est ce que vous avez déjà volé, August?"

August leva la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés :

"Pardon?"

"Je vais vous y emmener, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez le mal de l'air..."

August fit un pas en arrière, soupçonneux.

"Attendez, c'est une plaisanterie..."

"Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Votre idée de prévenir Emma est bonne aussi, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser courir inutilement pendant une demi-heure. La ville aurait eu le temps d'être entièrement évacuée que vous seriez encore à sillonner les sentiers..."

Baelfire sortit les deux fioles qu'il avait en pendentif sur sa chaine autour du cou et en détacha une qu'il plaça entre les mains d'August. Ce dernier, pétrifié par l'idée de traverser les airs sans avoir eu le temps de s'y préparer mentalement, voulu replacer l'objet entre celles de son possesseur.

"Non, non je ne pourrais jamais..."

"Vous voulez venir en aide à Emma oui ou non?"

Bien évidemment, voulu sèchement répliquer August. Le temps qu'ils passaient en ce moment même à en débattre leur faisait d'ailleurs perdre un temps inutilement long ! Il inspira profondément, attrapa la fiole et la débouchonna, priant intérieurement l'esprit de la forêt de calmer les battements brutaux que son cœur assénait dans sa poitrine.

"Le quart de la poudre suffira, vous garderez le reste au cas où !"

Les lèvres pincées et tentant d'ignorer la peur que lui inspirait l'image d'être suspendu au dessus du vide sans aucun lien , August attrapa une petite dose entre ses doigts et imita le geste que lui mima de faire Baelfire. La poudre se répandit sur ses cheveux et glissa sur ses épaules tendues.

Geppeto sortit de la cuisine, éberlué de voir son fils scintiller de la sorte :

"Qu'est ce que..."

"Je t'expliquerai tout à mon retour, papa..."

"Cette petite peste complote quelque chose, Monsieur, nous allons la chercher !"

"Mais enfin que..."

Baelfire saisit August au niveau du coude et une simple pression suffit à les projeter tout les deux dans les airs. Quand August rouvrit les yeux, ses pieds flottaient déjà au dessus de la forêt. Ses poumons , qui semblaient avoir éclaté sous le choc de la vitesse et de la soudaineté de son envol, réussirent toutefois à se remplir laborieusement quand Baelfire stoppa leur ascension.

L'effroi qu'il avait ressentit en sentant ses pieds abandonner la terre ferme s'atténua progressivement au fil de ses profondes inspirations : La beauté du paysage lui coupait le souffle et la légère brise qui caressait son visage lui apporta la quiétude dont il avait besoin pour ne pas céder à la panique et éviter de pousser un cri de terreur.

"Bon, la maison d'Emma est là bas. Je vous y emmène où vous pouvez y aller tout seul?"

August lui lança le regard le plus dissuasif de toute son existence.

"Okay, okay, je vous y emmène. De toute façon je sens qu'elle est dans ce coin. Accrochez-vous, c'est nettement moins agréable quand c'est moi qui 'conduit' ! Je vous aurais prévenu..."

.

.

.

(Fin du chapitre 15)

Ps : Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Comment va se passer la suite?

J'ai tellement hâte de vous publier la suite hihihi... C'est un peu sadique de poster la partie 1 sans la partie 2, mais je préfère vous le poster que de vous faire attendre plusieurs jours sans rien...

A très bientôt pour la suite, merci pour vos avis qui me touchent et me motivent toujours plus ! ;)


	16. Petit mot

Bonjour tout le monde !

_Et non, il ne s'agit pas de la suite_... (sniif)

Ce sont justes quelques mots que je souhaitais vous écrire depuis quelques temps...

Vous avez dû remarquer que cela fait trois semaines que je n'écris plus. Sans trop m'étendre sur les détails, je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'il n'était pas question d'un arrêt de cette histoire, mais d'un soucis de santé qui m'as bien enquiquiné la vie ces 20 derniers jours, et qui me l'enquiquine encore... :(

Grosso-modo, j'ai quelques soucis au niveau visuel (Personne ne peut me dire d'où cela a pu venir aussi brutalement et fortement), ce qui m'empêche de fixer trop longtemps des écrans ou des textes, et qui me donnent des **migraines** affreuses.

Cela ne m'empêche pas de griffonner dans un cahier et de continuer lentement mes chapitres, mais j'ai dû faire une pause entre mon boulot prenant ainsi que la course chez divers "spécialistes".

**En gros** : Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fanfiction n'est pas finie, loin de là ! J'y travaille toujours et prend toujours autant de plaisir.

C'est juste que cet imprévu m'a bien surpris et empêché de travailler cette histoire à mon rythme habituel.

Le problème n'étant pas réglé, j'ai tout de même trouvé quelques moyens pour le contourner, et je vais essayer de reprendre les publications d'ici une semaine. (Youpiiii).

.

.

.

J'espère que cette attente ne vous aura pas trop déçus... Et si c'est le cas, que la suite vous aura fait plaisir d'attendre ! ;)

En attendant, j'ai commencé à publier une de mes vieilles histoires qui trainait dans mes dossiers (la fille frustrée de plus publier ^^)...

A très bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Emma, et encore désolée pour ce vide temporel de publication ;) !


End file.
